Isabel
by iamunleashed
Summary: One day Kurt hears someone playing a piano. Then he meets Isabel, Blaine's twin sister. And so begins an adventure of its own kind. I'm not that great at summaries. Please read. Now rated M for reasons I will not disclose. You'll just have to read it. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee cause if I did Kurt and Blaine would be together by now. I also do not own Down by Jason Walker. The only thing I own is the girl at the piano a.k.a Isabel cause I created her. **

Kurt was sitting in the common room studying when he heard the soft tones of a piano. Curious, he got up and walked to the rehearsal room. The door was slightly ajar so he peeked in. Blaine was sitting at the piano with a guitar strapped to his chest. The piano was being played by a girl long, curly black hair. Kurt couldn't see her face as it was bowed and her hair screened it from view. Blaine was looking at her, his hands poised on the guitar. Then the girl started to sing.

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

Her voice matched the slow song perfectly as she softly sang it.

_Waiting here in line_

_Hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing_

Blaine began to strum the guitar matching the piano as he sang along.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, why did I drown_

_Never know why it's coming down down down_

Blaine stopped singing continuing to strum his guitar.

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'll never know _

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_

Blaine joined in again.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly so why did I drown_

_Never know why it's coming down down down_

The girl stopped singing letting Blaine sing alone without the guitar.

_Oh I am going down down down_

_Can't find another way around_

_And I don't wanna hear the sound_

_Of losing what I never found_

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So do I try I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly so why did I drown?_

_Oh it's coming down down down_

He stopped singing and the girl played the last notes of the song on the piano. When she was done, she lifted her head and Kurt could see her face. She was really pretty with pale skin and brown eyes. She looked a bit like Blaine.

"That was pretty good, huh?" Blaine asked

The girl smiled widely, showing her straight white teeth. "You think?"  
"Definitely."

"That's cause you're singing with me."

"You know you sing pretty well without me."

"Yeah true. I am pretty good."

"And humble too."

"Yep I'm the humblest person on earth."

"Oh yeah right."

She lightly head butted Blaine on the shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself. No wonder you're the lead."

"I'm not the lead."

"Yes you are. You're always singing the solos."

"So are you."

"I know, cause I'm the lead."

"You know, if anyone found out you were here, we'd both be in big trouble."

"Oh yeah right. You talk to the Mckinley glee club all the time."

"Well they don't come to the school. We meet them outside."

"We?" she said looking at him, no longer smiling.

"Uh yeah. Kurt and I."

"Who's Kurt? And why haven't I head about him?"

"He's just a friend."

"A friend I don't know about? Why are you hiding him?"

"I'm not hiding him."

"So why haven't I heard of him?"

"I don't have to tell you everything you know."

"You don't tell me things you want to keep secret. So why haven't you told me about him?"

"I just haven't okay?"

Blaine was clearly irritated. The girl was trying not to smile but she couldn't anymore.

"Blaine. I'm just teasing you."

She laughed. Blaine looked at her furiously.

"Come on I was just kidding. You really need to lighten up. There was no need to get all touchy," she said.

"Has anyone told you you're really annoying?"  
"All the time."

Blaine rolled his eyes. The girl looked at her watch.

"I should probably go back now."

She slung her bag over her shoulder. "Will I see you this weekend?"

"Maybe I'll have to see."

"Alright, bye Blaine."

"Bye Isabel."

She walked towards the doors. Kurt jumped and hid in a small hallway. Kurt watched as she walked away wondering who she was.

**A/N: For all the Grammer Nazis out there did I use the right use of your/you're? Cause I'm not sure myself. Please read and review. And again I do not own Glee, though I wish I own Darren Criss *wink* *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything except Isabel, a character of my own creation. I'm not delusional. **

_A/N The dialogue at the beginning is just Blaine. Also, I've made him a junior because I feel like it._

Chapter two

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the library catching up on homework when Blaine's phone vibrated. Blaine picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"This better be important Isabel, to be interrupting me while I study."

"And you couldn't wait to tell me that?"

"It's not important Isabel!"

"No it's not."

"No, it's not."

"It's not."

"It's not."

"No."

"No."

"Oh my god stop it Isabel! That's not a good enough reason to interrupt my study time."

"Yes, study time. I'm studying. I have a book in front of me."

"It's my Pre-Cal book."

"Yes, my actual Pre-Cal book."

"Yes."

"No, I'm not."

"I-He- I. Isabel! Stop interrupting me!"

"What do you want?"

"Yes I know you just told me! Just tell me the whole story."

"Why? So I can get back to studying!"

"Yes! Wait what?"

"Shut up! Just tell me!"

"Well I don't like it, just tell me."

"Now you won't tell me?"

"Oh my god, Isabel! Make up your mind! Do you want to tell me or not?"

"So why are you still talking?"

"Uh-huh really?"

"You already asked that."

"Yes, he's still here."

"Yes."

"Oh my god not like that!"

"I'm serious."

"No I don't"

"No I don't"

"Nu-uh"

"Nu-uh"

"Oh my god. Either tell me the whole story or I'll hang up on you."

"Yes I will. I'll hang up on you. I'll hang up on you right now."

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh I will. Just watch me."

"You know what I meant"

"Ugh."

Blaine hung up. He looked up to see Kurt looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"My sister. She likes to annoy me."

"Do you usually hang up on her?"

"No. She was more annoying than usual."

"Uh-huh," Kurt said before returning to his work.

No more than two seconds later, Blaine's phone rang again. He ignored it.

It rang a few more times and Blaine kept ignoring it. Then it stopped.

"Finally, she gave up," Blaine said.

Two minutes later, Wes came in, on the phone. He came up to Blaine and handed Blaine his phone.

"Isabel wants you to stop ignoring her," Wes said.

Blaine sighed. "Ugh, I give up."

He took the phone from Wes.

"Really you called Wes?"

"I was ignoring you."

"Cause you were annoying me."

"Yes, you were."

"Okay, bye?"

Blaine handed the phone back to Wes.

"She had to go."

"Okay."

He took the phone back.

He then turned and walked out.

"Okay, that was weird," Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged and went back to studying.

**Sorry it was short. The conversation just stops cause I didn't know how to go from there. Hope you liked it thought. You'll meet Isabel in the next chapter, maybe. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. The third chapter! Isabel is finally, formally introduced in this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything recognizable in this story. The only thing I can claim to own is Isabel and the story line. Oh, also, I should probably tell you that Isabel is in a show choir named Hex Education. **

Kurt came into Blaine's room to see if he had an extra tie. Instead, he saw Blaine frantically packing a duffel bag. He was throwing things in, not bothering you fold them. He threw in a gray T-shirt and then looked up to see Kurt. Blaine looked a bit flustered, his tie was loose and his usually gelled hair, a mess. His jacket was on the floor, which was littered with clothes.

"Oh hey Kurt. What's up?" he asked Kurt.

"I was wondering if you had an extra tie. I can't find mine," Kurt answered.

"Oh, uh, yeah, here."

He grabbed one from a drawer. It was slightly wrinkled but Kurt took it anyways.

"Running away?" Kurt asked, indicating the bag.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "No I've been demanded to come home. My sister wants 'bonding time'"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"So why are you so flustered?"

"I…uh… don't really like to go home. My sister's forcing me, so yeah. I have to make sure I don't pack the wrong things."

"The wrong things?"

"Yeah, like, uh, designer brands or tight clothes. My dad'll probably blow a gasket, if he's home and I have that stuff with me. I can't even bring my gel. That's why my hair looks like this," he said, pointing to his ungelled hair.

"You're scared of your dad?"

"No. He'll just say something about me being gay and uh, being bullied and-"

"If only he hadn't been so damn obvious about it, he wouldn't have had to switch schools," a female voice interrupted from behind them.

Kurt turned around and saw the girl from the piano room. Now that she was closer, he could see her better. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes mirrored Blaine's, they were the same wide, brown eyes. She looked exactly like Blaine, except female. She had the same broad-chested, smallish waist build and small frame as Blaine. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans stuffed into black felt, heal-less boots. On top of the jeans, she has a loose pale green shirt, coupled with a knee-length beige jacket. When Kurt looked at her, she broke into a smile.

"Hi, I'm Isabel, Blaine's twin sister," she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Um, hi. I'm Kurt." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She let go of his hand.

"You ready Blaine?" she asked, looking over Kurt's shoulder at Blaine.

"No, it's too hard," he answered.

She stepped past Kurt and looked in the duffel bag. "This is a sad bag. There's no color."

"Well I can't exactly bring any color, you know how dad'll get if I bring anything even remotely fashionable," he said, holding a gray shirt.

"I don't know why you're worried-"

" I hate it when he complains," Blaine cut her off, still holding the shirt.

"Since he's in Australia for the next two weeks," she completed her sentence.

Blaine looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I did. I said 'Dad won't be here. He's in Australia' like 10 times. You obviously weren't listening."

Blaine threw the shirt down," So I've been freaking out over nothing?"

"Yep."

He sighed and emptied the bag. He then started repacking with other clothes. Isabel just smiled and turned to Kurt, who had just been staring at this whole exchange.

"So you're Kurt. I've heard a lot about you from Blaine," Isabel said to Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked, wonder what Blaine said about him.

"Yeah, well…"

"She forced me too," Blaine said.

"You always say that," she said, turning to Blaine.

"Cause you always do."

"No, I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"It's okay," Kurt said, interrupting their argument.

Isabel turned back around and shrugged. "What can I say? I have to know the things happening in Blaine's life."

"My friend Mercedes is the same way."

Isabel laughed. "Blaine said you use to be in the McKinley glee club?"

"Yeah."

"How was that?"

It was Kurt's turn to shrug. "Okay, I guess. We were considered to be losers. We got slushied almost everyday."

"Slushied?" Isabel asked confused.

"McKinley had a slushie machine. The jocks would throw a large cup of slushie into our faces everyday. We'd have to bring a change of clothes."

Isabel pressed her lips together. "Hmm, that's a shame. What a waste of a slushie."

Kurt laughed, "It sure is."

Blaine zipped up his bag. Isabel turned to Blaine.

"You finally ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah, though I don't understand why you won't let my drive myself."

"Cause we're bonding this weekend, okay?"

"Fine, whatever," Blaine said, shouldering his bag. "Let's go."

Isabel nodded and then turned to Kurt.

"It was really nice to meet you. We totally need to hang one day," she said.

"Oh, definitely."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, bye."

With that, they left Blaine's room.

…

On the car ride home, Isabel began grilling Blaine.

"You didn't tell me Kurt was so cute!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't think it was important."

"I like to know what your crushes look like. When are you going to ask him out?" she asked teasingly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I do not have a crush on him. He's just a friend!" Blaine said defensively, turning red. He didn't look at her, staring at the road instead.

"Oh, you're blushing! That's so cute!"

"I'm not blushing okay? Kurt is just a friend."

"You like Kurt! You like him!"

"I do not! He's just a friend!"

"You've already mentioned that twice before."

"Because you won't listen."

"I am and I don't believe it. I know you too well."

"Just stop it, okay?"

Isabel shook her head. "Nope. Ask him out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to ask him out."

"Oh I know you want."

"I do not."

"Oh come on, it's obvious. I mean, you guys go get coffee together, every time I text you, you're with him. You're always writing on his Facebook wall, you guys even borrow each other's clothes. You're practically dating."

"We are not."

"Oh my god, yes you are. Wes and David agree with me."

"You talked to Wes and David about Kurt and me?"

"They called me first. They wanted to know what's going on between you two."

"Nothing's happening."

"I don't know. Wes and David seem to think something's happening."

"Can we just drop the subject?"

"Why?"

"Cause I -" he stopped.

Isabel took her eyes off the road for two seconds to look at him. He was staring at the road with a thoughtful look on his face. She turned back to the road.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I-I don't know how I feel right now," Blaine said truthfully.

"Ah, okay," she paused. "You know I had an ulterior motive for this weekend."

"What?" he asked, relieved of the change of subject.

"I broke up with Jeff."

"What, why?"

"What do you think?"

"Ashley?"

"Yep, I caught him with her."

"Why does she always steal your boyfriends?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause she's a slut."

"Maybe. I'm sorry," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I guess. I just wanted a distraction and to get away from Easton for a few days."

"Ah, okay. Well, we'll definitely have a fun-filled weekend."

"I can't wait."

Blaine grabbed Isabel's CD collection and went through it.

"Well you can't go wrong with this," he said as he slid a CD in and played it. He skipped through the tracks until he got to the one he wanted.

Therapy by All Time Low started to play.

_My ship went down in a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone, I had everything  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

Isabel flashed a smile and began to sing along.

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
But I was carried away_

Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can keep all your misery

Blaine then decided to sing along.

_Arrogant boy  
Love yourself so no one has to  
They're better off without you  
(They're better off without you)_

Arrogant boy  
'Cause a scene like you're supposed to  
They'll fall asleep without you  
You're lucky if your memory remains

Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery

Therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can choke on your misery

When the song finished, Isabel had pulled into the driveway of their house. She turned off the car and they exited the car. Blaine grabbed his bag from the backseat and they went to the house.

"Let the fun begin," Isabel said as they entered the house.

…

30 minutes later.

"Okay, we've narrowed it down to _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Beauty and the Beast,_ and _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,_" Blaine said, sitting in front of the DVD player. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a pale gray shirt. There were DVDs scattered all around him, with the 3 choices in his hands. He was holding them out for Isabel to see from the couch. Isabel looked at the DVDs trying to choose. She had changed into a pair of jeans badly cut-off at the knees and a Batman shirt.

"Uh, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_," she said, finally.

"All right," he said, putting it in the DVD player. He closed the tray and Isabel grabbed the remote. He got up and went to the couch, leaving the DVDs where they were.

Isabel sat in the corner with her legs propped up on the couch. Legs crossed, Blaine sat next to her. She skipped through the previews and went straight to the menu. She turned on the subtitles and started the movie. The coffee table in front of them was covered with bags of different candy, a large bowl of popcorn and cans of Squirt. Blaine grabbed a can of Squirt and a package of Red Vines. Isabel grabbed a bag of M&M's and a can of Squirt. They ate while watching the movie. They talked through the movie, laughing at the jokes. Occasionally, they would take some popcorn, a new can of soda, or another kind of candy. When it was over, Blaine turned to Isabel.

"You want to watch another movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's watch _Harry Potter_. I'm gonna make some more popcorn, kay?"

She got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. Blaine got up and went to the DVD player. He opened the tray and put _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ back in its case.

"Which _Harry Potter_?" he yelled to Isabel.

"Uh, the first one," she shouted back from the kitchen.

He grabbed the box and put the DVD in.

"Hey, bring some more Red Vines!" he yelled.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

Blaine grabbed all the DVDs around him and piled them on top of each other. He put the Harry Potter movies in a different pile and took it with him to the couch. Isabel came back with a bag of popcorn and a pack of Red Vines. She opened the popcorn bag and poured it into the bowl, sat down next to Blaine, and handed him the Red Vines.

"Wanna have a marathon?" he asked, indicating to the Harry Potter DVDs on the table.

"Sure."

He smiled and played the movie.

They sat on the couch and watched all the Harry Potter movies. Blaine had to get up during the second movie to get Isabel tissues. They occasionally paused the movie to get more snacks or to go to the bathroom. They talked occasionally but not too much. By the time _Half-Blood Prince_ was over, Isabel had fallen asleep.

Blaine turned off the TV and picked Isabel up. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. It wasn't the first time Blaine did this, glad that she was pretty light as he carried her up the stairs. He took her to her room, tucked her into bed, silently closed the door on his way out, and went back downstairs. He cleared the living room and put everything away. Then he went to bed himself.

**A/N: I couldn't resist with the Red Vines and Harry Potter. Please don't hate me. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This plot line takes place after the Valetine's episode, except Kurt didn't tell Blaine how he felt. Blame it on the Alcohol never happened kay?**

_**Bold Italics**_** are Blaine's texts. **_Italics___**are Isabel's texts**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything recognizable in this story. I only own Isabel and the plot line. **

It was the middle of the night at the Anderson house. It was quiet, the only noises of the house settling. Then a loud piercing scream echoed through the house. Blaine bolted out of his bed and ran out of his room. He ran across the hall to Isabel's room. He barged in and saw Isabel was screaming in her sleep. He ran to her and tried to shake her awake.

"Isabel, wake up! Wake up!" he practically yelled as he shook her.

She woke up to someone shaking her. At first, she jumped a little bit but relaxed when she saw it was Blaine. She grabbed him and held him in a hug burying her head into his neck. He put his arms around her and pulled her to a sitting position, so he could sit next to her. She started sobbing.

"It's okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream," he said, reassuringly, stroking her hair.

"What was it about?" he asked her.

"Joshua came back and you went missing," she said still sobbing. "I was so scared. I didn't know where you were and no one really seemed to care."

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. No matter who comes to visit," he reassured her.

"I know, it's just, I don't know. I was so scared that Joshua had done something to you and I don't think I'd be able to handle that." She sounded so scared, like it had actually happened.

"Nothing's going to happen to me okay, not while I've got you to protect me," he told her. "You got that?"

She just nodded, her head still buried in his neck.

They sat in silence, Blaine stroking her hair as she began to calm down.

"Let's get you back to sleep," Blaine said when she had finally calmed down.

She just nodded again.

Blaine got up and laid Isabel back down. It was obvious this wasn't the first time this happened. Blaine lifter her blanket and placed it over her head. She curled up underneath hem and fell asleep. Blaine then walked across the room and picked up a small, fat, pink stiffed hippo off the floor. He placed it next to her and she snuggled up with it. He smiled and left the room. For the second time that night, he quietly closed her door. He walked back to his room and went back to sleep.

…

The next two days went by fast. Blaine and Isabel went to the mall, grocery store, movies, fast food places, the coffee shop, the library, anywhere they could go. All to soon, the weekend was over and it was time for them to go back to school. Isabel dropped Blaine off at Dalton early Monday morning. He went to his dorm and unpacked. He already had his uniform on. He was packing his school bag for the day when his door opened. Blaine turned around and saw Wes and David standing in the doorway.

"Kurt said you went home this weekend. Why didn't you tell us?" Wes demanded.

David nodded in agreement.

"Cause Isabel wanted some bonding time," Blaine explained.

"Oh, how is Isabel?" Wes asked.

Blaine laughed at how non-subtle Wes was. He knew Wes pretended not to like Isabel when actually he considered Isabel as a sister and vise versa.

"She's fine."

"How's that boyfriend of hers?"

"She broke up with him after she caught him with Ashley."

"Again? What's up with Ashley always stealing Isabel's boyfriends?" David asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cause Ashley's a slut."

David started laughing. "Remember that one time when Ashley kept flirting with you, even though you kept telling her you're gay?"

"Remember her response? 'Trust me, once you've been with me, you'll stay straight.'" Wes said, busting out laughing.

Blaine turned red. "Yes, I still remember, she kept trying to grab my crotch. It wasn't really that funny."

"Yes, it was. It was hilarious," Wes said, still laughing.

"Isabel told me you guys talked to her about Kurt," Blaine said, a little bit angry, changing the subject.

That sobered David and Wes quickly. Blaine stared at them and they looked to the floor.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that. I don't like to tell me sister things like that until I'm sure about how I feel about it, okay?"

"Dude, we were just trying to help before you do something stupid again, like Gap Attack," Wes said.

"Remember how that turned out? Remember how you didn't tell Isabel about it and she got pissed?" David asked.

"Cause, no offense man, but sometimes you don't think before you do something."

"Yeah and Isabel thinks logically for you. So we wanted to make sure you don't mess it up this time."

"I appreciate that guys but I need to first sort out how I feel before I do anything. Trust me; I'll definitely consult Isabel on this okay? Just don't do it again," Blaine informed them.

"Okay, fine," Wes said.

"Now you guys need to get out of my room. I have to clean it up from the mess I made on Friday." Blaine told them, practically pushing them out.

He shut the door behind them, sighed, and began to clean his room.

…

By the end of the week, Blaine still didn't know what to do about Kurt. He talked to Isabel about it, but he still didn't know.

After classes on Friday, Kurt and Blaine were at Warbler practice. It hadn't started yet, so everyone was just conversing with each other. Blaine was in the middle of a conversation with Kurt when his phone vibrated.

"Sorry, hold on," he said as he fished his phone out.

He looked at the display and saw it was Isabel.

"Sorry, it's Isabel," he explained to Kurt.

Kurt just smiled and said it was okay.

_What's Kurt's number? –I_

Blaine typed out his response and went back to talking to Kurt.

_**Why do you want to know? –B**_

_Because I want to, okay? –I_

_**I don't think so. –B**_

_I guess I'll just ask Wes and David –I_

Blaine stared at her response. She knew that he hated when she did that.

_**Okay, fine. I'll give it to you. Just tell me why you want it –B**_

He sent her Kurt's number. She didn't reply back. Instead, Kurt's phone vibrated. He fished out his phone and read the text message. He looked up at Blaine, slightly smiling.

"You gave Isabel my number?" he asked Blaine.

"She force me," Blaine replied.

Kurt just laughed and typed out a response. He went back to talking to Blaine, every now and then texting Isabel. Blaine wanted to know what they were talking about but before he could ask, practice began.

After practice, Wes and David invited Kurt to their annual scary movie night.

"I can't," was Kurt's response.

"Aw, why not?" David asked.

"Isabel wanted to hang out so we're going to eat out."

"Oh, you're going on a date," David asked teasingly.

"Oo, funny," Kurt said, "It's not a date."

"Kurt's got a date! Kurt's got a date!" Wes and David sang.

"You guys are real mature, you know that?" Kurt told them.

Wes and David laughed. Kurt was still amazed at how immature they could be. At the beginning, Kurt thought that they were a bit stuck up and pretentious. But after a while, Kurt saw that they were, in fact, very silly and immature.

Just at the moment, for example, they were dancing around Kurt singing, "Kurt's got a date! Kurt's got a date!"

"Guys, stop it," Blaine told them.

Wes and David stopped and then flashed identical grins.

"Aw, Blaine, are you jealous?" Wes asked teasingly.

"No," Blaine said, starting to blush.

"Aw Blaine's jealous!" David said to Wes, who was laughing.

"Blaine's jealous! Just look at him!" they said in unison.

"Guys seriously, stop it. It's annoying," Blaine said.

They were about to start teasing him some more when Wes's phone rang. He took it out and answered it, still smiling.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line told Wes something that made him stop smiling.

"Okay…okay…okay…I will."

He covered the speaker of the phone and turned his head to David, who was so confused.

"Isabel wants to tell us to stop teasing Kurt and Blaine or else she'll stop bringing us candy when she comes for movie night. She means it," Wes told David seriously.

David looked down to his shoes and said, "Okay, I'll stop," like a five year old caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Wes uncovered the phone and told Isabel, "He said he'll stop…yes I'll stop too…okay…okay…I promise…yes I like getting candy…I swear… yes I know…okay…bye." He hung up.

He looked up at Blaine, "How on earth did she know that?"

Blaine then heard Kurt laugh. Blaine didn't know that while Wes and David had been teasing Blaine, Kurt had been texting Isabel. Kurt then held up his phone. "I told her. I kind of guessed that you'd listen to her."

Wes and David stared at him in disbelief.

"How-How'd you know that she had my number?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked at him like he was stupid. "You're forgetting that one time she called you to get Blaine to talk to her. And since you didn't tell her to piss off, I guessed she had something over you."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you're a genius."

"I know, thank you."

Wes and David just stared at them. They looked defeated and slumped their shoulders. Kurt now knew their biggest weakness, they couldn't say no it Isabel. They turned away and walked down the hallway. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"You've taken away their ability to tease you now," Blaine told him.

"Ah, you see I'm good," Kurt replied, smiling.

Blaine laughed. "So Isabel wants to go out to eat with you?"

"Yeah, apparently. It's not a problem is it?"

"No, of course not. Did she say why?"

"She wants to get to know me cause I'm your friend."

"That sounds like her."

"Well, we're eating in half an hour. I should go get ready."

Blaine just nodded. Kurt waved and walked off.

Blaine stood there wondering what Isabel's motives were. He couldn't figure it out, so he decided to ask her.

_**What are you planning? -B**_

_Planning? –I_

_**When asking Kurt to hang. –B**_

_I'm offended! I'm not planning anything! –I_

_**So you just want to get to know Kurt? –B**_

_Yes! He's your friend. I think it's kind of my duty to know your friends. –I_

_**So this has nothing to with the conversation we had in the car? –B**_

_No, it doesn't. –I_

_**Isabel. –B**_

_It doesn't. I swear! –I_

_**Cause if you say anything. –B**_

_I won't, okay? You know me. I don't like doing that. I still remember what happened last time. Besides, you're not even sure how you feel, so it's kind of stupid to say anything. –I_

_**Oh, yeah. Sorry. I've been hanging out with Wes and David too much. –B**_

_Yes, you have. It's okay. Just don't do anything stupid, kay? –I_

_**I won't. –B**_

_Okay, laterz. –I_

_**Later –B**_

…

Kurt drove up to Breadstixs and parked. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like this was an actual date. After all, Isabel was girl. So why was he so nervous? He took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans. He smoothed down his Marc Jacobs jacket. He turned off his car and exited. He was glad they decided to meet up at the restaurant. It gave him more time to calm down. He walked in and saw Isabel sitting at a table, reading the menu. He walked up to the table and sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled.

"Am I late?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Nope. I like to be early," she said smiling.

He was glad he had changed out of his uniform. Isabel's hair was in a braid that went over her shoulder. She was wearing the beige jacket again and v-cut blue shirt. That's when he saw the flower-shaped silver necklace around her neck.

"That's a – uh- pretty necklace," he said, pointing to it.

She placed her hand on it, "Thanks."

He took off his jacket revealing his blue-green shirt. He picked up the menu and began to read it. He's been here so many times, he really didn't have to, but he needed to hold something. They didn't say anything for a while. Kurt could feel the butterflies in his stomach acting up again. A waiter came and got their orders, then took the menus away. They sat in silence until Isabel placed her hand on his.

"I'm guessing you're pretty nervous, right?" she asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, a bit," he replied truthfully. "It's just, you know, you're Blaine's sister."

She laughed. "Ah, okay. Well, I'll tell you right now you don't have to be nervous. Anything you tell me won't go back to Blaine. And besides, I just want to get to know you, that's all."

She smiled at him.

Kurt didn't say anything and just smiled.

"So tell me about yourself," she said.

"Uh, as you know, I use to go to McKinley. I, uh, have a step brother, Finn, and a step mother."

Kurt continued to talk and every now and then, Isabel would interject with something. He found it easy to talk to her, she just let him talk. The conversation was light and easy going. Kurt didn't know why he was so nervous before. Before he knew it, they were walking out of the restaurant. They walked to Isabel's car first, since it was closest. When they reached her car, she turned to him looking very serious.

"Kurt, do you like my brother?" she asked, looking at him.

"Uh-well-I-I mean- yeah, like you know, a friend" he stammered. She shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I mean do you like like my brother?" Kurt gulped, he didn't know what he should say. Should he lie or tell the truth? He stood there contemplating what to do when she laughed.

"Its okay, I just want to know."

Kurt decided he could trust her, "Yeah I guess I kinda do, but don't tell him. I wanna be the one to tell him, ok?"

Isabel laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I wont tell, my lips are sealed."

**A/N: I think it's time for a celebration. You know why? This is the first time I've ever gotten past the third chapter in a story. YAY! **

**Please review. I'm going to out of town for a whole week and I won't be able to post the next chapter for a while. Sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Argh this chapter was a bit of a problem for me since I got major writer's block in the middle. But here it is, the fifth chapter. So this takes place after Blame it on the Alcohol and during Original Song. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Isabel was sitting in her dorm on her bed, doing her history homework when her phone went off. Since it was Cannibal by: Ke$ha, she knew it was Blaine. He had been joking around when they were watching _Perfume_ one day and he began describing the taste of human flesh. Ever since then, she'd been calling a cannibal. She answered her phone.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you. Are you in your dorm?" he replied.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it over the phone."

There was a knock at her door. Isabel got up off her bed, confused, phone still in her hand. She opened it and saw that Blaine was on the other side of it. He had his phone in his hand which he immediately hung up. He looked at bit flustered.

"Can I come in?" he asked when she opened the door.

She nodded and stepped aside. He walked in.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked him when she closed the door.

"It's about Kurt." He told her with his back to her.

"What about Kurt?" she asked, circling him and then sitting on the bed, cross-legged. He sat in front of her, also cross-legged. She put the papers that were scattered around the bed into her history book and closed it. She pushed it aside and looked at Blaine. He was looking down at the bed, looking thoughtful.

"Blaine," she said making him look at her, "What about Kurt?"

"His bird died."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I need to talk about." He looked down.

"Okay, go on."

"He came into Warbler's practice upset. He then sang Blackbird."

"The Beatles' song?"

Blaine nodded.

Isabel was so confused. She had a feeling there was more to the story and it seemed she would have to pry it out of Blaine.

"Okay, and…?"

He paused trying to figure out what he should say next.

"His performance was…breathtaking. I mean, he's a really good singer and he's always breathtaking but when he sang _Blackbird_, it was…different. It was so emotional and touching. Something changed when he sang it, something in me changed. His performance moved me. I saw him in a different light, I think I want to be more than friends now."

He had been looking down the whole time but now he decided to look up. Isabel was smiling at him in a kind of knowing way.

It had been three weeks since Kurt had told her of his feelings for Blaine. She hadn't said anything or done anything, though she had been dying to. Now she had an opportunity to do something, to get them together. She had to be careful as to what she said, since she promised Kurt not to say anything about his feelings.

Blaine shifted his eyes, looking a bit uncomfortable. Even though he had come to her many times before for advice, he didn't like to do it. It made him feel a bit weak, that he couldn't do things on his own. But he knew he was a bit impulsive and didn't think things through, especially when it came to his emotions. When he didn't, the results were bad. The GAP attack fiasco was still fresh in his mind. So, as much as he didn't like doing this, he had to admit that he needed her help.

"So… what should I do?" he asked, looking at her. "Should I wait and see if anything changes? You know, to be sure."

Isabel shook her head," No, you definitely should not do that."

"Then what should I do?"

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you goes against every piece of advice I've ever given you. You should go up to Kurt and tell him how you feel. You should tell him about how his performance moved you. Then after that, you should- no you have to kiss him, okay?"

"But what if these feelings aren't real or they were just spur of the moment?" he asked a bit worried.

Blaine was actually worried that these feelings weren't genuine. It had happened with Rachel and he had nearly wrecked his relationship with Kurt. He really did care about Kurt and he didn't want to lose his friendship.

Isabel shook her head. Sometimes, she wondered how Blaine managed to get straight As at school, he would be so clueless. His feelings for Kurt were so obvious since the beginning, she wondered why it had taken so long for him to figure them out.

"Blaine, your feelings have been so obvious, I'm surprised it's taken this long. Trust me, these aren't spur of the moment feelings, they're real."

Blaine's face changed as he realized how true this was. He now realized that he'd always liked Kurt, he just hadn't figured it out. He now knew that he had to do something.

"Thanks, Isabel," Blaine said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome, Blaine. Glad I could help. Now get out, I have homework to do."

…

Blaine was thinking about Kurt on the way back to Dalton. Kurt was such an amazing singer and it was a shame the whole world couldn't see it. Kurt was right about how Blaine always got the leads. Kurt needed a chance to shine and Blaine knew how to give him that.

…

**(A/N: This is suppose to be like the actual scene but it's written from my memory, which isn't that great, so please bare with me here.)**

"I think we should change our opening number to a duet," Blaine later told the Warblers at practice.

There was a bit of an uproar at this.

"Guys, listen. We are going to lose at Regionals unless we change our number. From what Kurt has told me about New Directions, we have no chance."

"Let's put it to a vote. All those in favor of changing our opening number to a duet?" We asked.

Almost everyone raised their hands at this. Wes looked a bit shocked at this but regained composure. "All right, it looks like we're having a duet."

"Put my name on the auditions list," Kurt said to David.

"No," Blaine said rather abruptly. He had to have this duet with Kurt. "No auditions. I would like to sing with Kurt."

"What? But there's so many others with talent," Kurt said flabbergasted.

"Let's put it to a vote. All those in favor of Kurt singing a duet with Blaine?" Wes asked.

Everyone raised their hands at this, including David, Wes, and Thad.

"It's decided. Congratulations Kurt," Wes said, banging his gavel.

Blaine could see that Wes was trying not to smirk and failing. Blaine sat down, smiling. Now everyone could see Kurt like Blaine saw him.

…

An hour later

"Why'd you pick me to sing this duet with?" Kurt asked him later, when Blaine had come in to practice the duet.

Blaine had been waiting for Kurt to ask him this question.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever," Blaine said, placing his hand on top of Kurt's. Watching you do "Blackbird" this week... that was a moment for me. About you. You moved me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." He looked straight at Kurt when he said this. Kurt looked disbelieving, like he couldn't believe this was happening. Blaine took that opportunity and got up and kissed Kurt. At first, Kurt didn't respond and Blaine's heart stopped. Was he too bold? Did Kurt not return his feelings? He began to pull away but then Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and kissed him back. They kissed for a few seconds and then Blaine pulled away. He felt so dizzy and sat down. He looked at Kurt and saw that he was smiling widely.

Blaine laughed. "We should practice."

"I thought we already were," Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and dove in for anther kiss. It wasn't as innocent as the first one and more urgent. It became at teeth and tongue. Even though, they had to practice, they didn't want to separate. After about a minute of kissing, Blaine pulled away.

"We really need to practice the duet," he said.

"Uh-huh," was Kurt's reply as he pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

Blaine pulled away and said, "We'll have plenty of time to kiss later."

"Sure," Kurt answered, capturing Blaine's lips in another kiss.

Blaine was about to pull away a third time but decided to forget it. Instead, he started kissing Kurt back, even though he was at an awkward angle. He didn't care because all that mattered was that Kurt was kissing him.

…

The next day (After Regionals)

Isabel was walking around looking for Blaine. It was disappointing the Warblers lost, but at least they tried. Isabel wanted to talk to Blaine about the Candles duet. She had seen the looks Kurt and Blaine gave each other and it wasn't surprising. She had made Blaine tell her what happened and found out that now Kurt and Blaine were together. She just wanted more details now. She then saw Blaine talking to the Warblers. Kurt was nowhere in sight, probably with New Directions. She walked up to Blaine and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, saw her, and smiled.

"Hey Isabel," he said, pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back. "Hey Blaine. You were amazing out there. You all were," she said to the Warblers. "It's too bad you didn't win."

Wes shrugged. "Maybe next year."

"Yep, definitely," she answered.

"Well, we need to get back to the bus. Are you coming with?" Wes asked Blaine, who shook his head.

"Isabel's driving me home," Blaine said.

"Alright, drive safe."

The Warblers turned and walked away. Isabel turned to Blaine, who grabbed Isabel's hand and hoisted her onto his back. She jumped on and wrapped her hands around his neck. Blaine grabbed her knees and adjusted her more comfortably. It was obvious that they did this almost all the time.

"Who was that blonde boy?" Isabel asked Blaine, who hadn't moved.

"The blonde boy?"

"Yeah the one with two-toned hair."

"Oh, you mean Jeff?"

"Oh is that his name?"

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

"He's cute."

"Oh my god really Isabel? Do you really need another boyfriend?" Blaine asked, looking at her.

"I just said he was cute. I didn't say that I would date him."

"Uh-huh. Just don't introduce him to Ashley, kay? Cause you know how she gets when she thinks you have a new boyfriend."

"Yeah, she tries to steal him. But don't worry, I'll try not to."

"Alright let's go."

Blaine started walking out of the auditorium with Isabel still on his back. Then they saw New Directions and Kurt. Mercedes called out to Blaine and he walked over to them. He stood next to Kurt, still carrying Isabel on his back.

"Hey Mercedes what's up?" he asked her.

"We're all going out to a celebratory dinner. Do you wanna come with us?" Mercedes asked, her gaze lingering on Isabel for about two seconds.

If the New Direction thought anything unusual about Blaine and Isabel, they didn't let it on.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm hanging with Isabel today."

"She can come with," Santana said, looking at Isabel.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

They all wanted Blaine to come with, so they could grill him about his new relationship with Kurt.

Blaine looked at Isabel. "What do you think? Wanna hang with New Directions?"

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun," she answered him.

"Alright, it looks like we're joining you guys."

"Except I'm driving!" Isabel exclaimed before anyone could say anything.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Mercedes asked.

"No, but I'm sure Kurt can tell us on the way there," Isabel replied.

"Wait, I'm going with you?" Kurt asked.

"I thought it was a given," Isabel answered.

"But, wait. I haven't seen Kurt in forever. I'm sure Quinn can tell you," Mercedes said. She really wants to grill Kurt about him and Blaine.

"What? Why am I going?" Quinn asked. She didn't want to leave Rachel and Finn alone without her there. "Why can't Rachel go?"

"Cause I wanna hang with Kurt before we get to the restaurant, too," Rachel answered.

Suddenly all of New Directions started arguing about who was going with Isabel and Blaine. Isabel, still on Blaine's back, rolled her eyes and then yelled, "Guys! Guys! Guys!"

They all looked at her.

"I have a solution. Where are we going?"

"Citrus."

"Okay, I know where that is. Let's go Blaine, to the Izmobile!"

Blaine laughed. "Alright. We'll see you guys there. Bye."

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine turned around and started walking away. "Where's your car?"

"In the parking lot."

"Oh, here I thought it was backstage."

"Yeah, that's cause you're an idiot."

The New Directions didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Blaine walked out the door. Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"What?" he asked her.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked him.

"About Isabel and Blaine?"

Mercedes nodded.

Kurt laughed. "No. I'll never have to worry about that. They're twins."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I was just concerned."

Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't be the first to think that. Now, let's go to the bus."

…

They were all sitting at the table, at Citrus, chatting and reading the menu. Tina sat at the edge with Mercedes next to her, then Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Finn, and Sam following. Facing Tina on the other side was Santana with Britney next to her then Rachel, Isabel, Lauren, Puck and Mike following. Artie was sitting at the edge in his wheelchair. All the girls minus Lauren and Isabel were pressing Kurt and Blaine about their relationship. The boys had told Blaine that if he hurt Kurt, they'd come after him. Lauren wasn't really talking much, just looking at the menu. Isabel sat and observed everyone. Kurt had told Blaine who told her that Tina and Mike were dating and she could see that they had been dating for a while. They were sitting far away from each other but every now and then they'd glance at each other. Isabel could see Artie and Britney's relationship but she could also see the attraction between Britney and Santana. Kurt had also told Blaine who told Isabel that Sam and Santana were dating but she couldn't see the attraction. She could tell that Quinn and Finn were together but there was some sort of tension between them. Finn would shoot small glances at Rachel, who ignored them. Quinn would glare at Finn when this happened and Finn would quickly look away. Puck would sometimes whisper something to Lauren, who would just smile in response. There was a whole lot of tension with the girls but they seemed to have shelved it away for Kurt. Isabel could see how important Kurt was to New Directions and how much they cared for him.

"So, Isabel, where do you go to school?" Rachel asked Isabel, interrupting her thoughts.

Isabel looked at Rachel and saw that all the girls except Lauren were looking at her, expecting an answer. Isabel looked Blaine, who just shrugged.

"Easton all-girls Academy. It's about an hour away," she answered.

"Easton? Isn't your glee club competing at Nationals?" Rachel asked.

Even though they had just won Regionals, Rachel was already thinking about the set list for Nationals and how to beat the other glee clubs competing.

"Yes, Hex Education is competing at Nationals. Though I'm not sure how much of a chance we have against you guys."

Rachel smiled. She was about to say answer back when Kurt interrupted, "Can we not talk about glee clubs right now?"

"Sorry, I just want to know more about Isabel that's all," Rachel said apologetically.

"Yeah, I want to know more about Isabel. I mean, all we know is that you're Blaine's sister and you're part of Easton's glee club," Mercedes said.

"Well, I don't think learning about Hex Education counts," Blaine said.

"Yeah me neither," Kurt said, glaring at Rachel.

Isabel didn't say anything and just smiled.

"So, Isabel. Tell us something about yourself," Santana said, smiling.

"Like what?" Isabel asked.

"Like, uh, what do you like to do in your free time?" Rachel asked.

"Um, I read."

"And eat and sleep," Blaine said,

"Yeah and that, too," Isabel said.

"What kind of books do you read?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, that is a very broad question," Isabel answered. "I read a lot of different books. But I mainly read fantasy novels."

"Like Harry Potter?" Rachel asked.

Isabel laughed. "Uh yeah, a lot like Harry Potter."

The New Directions continued to ask Isabel questions until she announced that she had to go.

"What, why? We were just getting started," Rachel said.

"Sorry, but I have to get back before curfew, or else I'll be in trouble, again. Do you have a ride back Blaine?" Isabel asked.

"I can take him," Kurt said.

"Okay, thanks. Well I have to go now. It was nice meeting you."

And with that she left.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It had been two weeks since Regionals. The Warblers accepted their loss and decided to practice for next year. They were going to come back better than ever. The council had decided to have practice every other day instead of once a week. So Kurt was shocked when they cancelled that day's practice. But in a way, it was a good thing, since Kurt needed to catch up on his homework. So instead of going to his dorm, he went to the library. He walked in and saw Isabel and Blaine sitting at a table with papers scattered all over the surface.

"I do not want anything pink at the party!" Isabel was saying.

"Come on, we have gold streamers. It's a good combination."

"No, I don't care. I refuse to have pink."

"Are you allowed to be here Isabel?" Kurt said.

Both Isabel and Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled. Isabel was wearing a white blouse with a gray vest, a plaid knee length skirt, and black flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a gray headband.

"Yeah, I've got a pass," she answered, holding up a visitor's pass.

"Ah, okay. What are you talking about?" Kurt said pulling up a chair.

"We're planning our birthday party," Blaine said.

"Your birthday party?"

"Yeah we have one every year," Isabel said.

"Ever year, who'd have thought?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I know, weird, isn't it?" Blaine said.

"Very," Kurt answered.

They all laughed.

"When is it?" Kurt asked.

"On our birthday," Isabel answered.

Blaine smacked her on her arm. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked him.

He just shook his head and turned to Kurt. "It's April 12th."

"That's in like 3 days," Kurt said.

"Yeah and?"

Kurt was a bit flabbergasted, not only about the planning but also the way they were talking. Kurt wouldn't be too shocked if they started to complete each other's sentences.

"Isn't it a bit late to start planning?" Kurt asked.

"No, last year we started planning the day before. We managed it. We're good at these things," Isabel said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. By the way, here's your invitation. You're allowed to bring anyone you want and as many as you want," Blaine said, handing Kurt an invitation.

Kurt looked at it. It was white cardstock with silver lettering. It said: _You're formally invited to Blaine and Isabel's annual birthday party. Date: April 12__th__ Time: 6:00 p.m. Dress: formal. Location: Rardon's Hall._

"Okay, we have gold as one of our colors. What other color should we have? And don't say pink," Isabel said to Blaine.

"Why? What's wrong with pink? It's a fun color." Blaine answered.

"I don't like pink! After living with me for all these years, you should know that I've never linked pink. It's too girly."

"So? You're a girl."

"Wow, great observation there Sherlock."

"Oh be quiet. Pink's a good combination with gold."

"And so is black? Why can't we have black?"

"Cause I don't want black at the party. It's a somber color. It's depressing."

"Okay, fine. There are other colors besides pink and black in the color scheme. What color should we have?"

"How about blue?"

"That's doesn't go well with gold. What about white?"  
"With gold? I don't think so. Maroon?"

"Too Gryffindor. What about light purple?"

"Hmm, that's not too bad."

"Okay, so now we have a color scheme."

She wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

"Um, guys. Where's Rardon's Hall?" Kurt said, interrupting their planning.

"It's off Highway 4. They have a website with an address," Blaine answered him.

"Ah, okay."

"Okay, so no since, we've finally picked the colors, what kind of food should we have?" Isabel asked.

"Actually, Isabel I think that book you wanted is here," Blaine said trying to get Isabel to leave so he could talk to Kurt alone.

"What book? I never mentioned a book," Isabel asked, completely oblivious.

"I said that book you wanted is here," Blaine repeated motioning for with his head for her to leave.

"What? Oh!" she said as it dawned on her. "My book. That's right. Let me go look for it."

Isabel then got up and went into the shelves. Blaine looked at Kurt who was looking back with an eyebrow raised.

"There is no book is there?" Kurt asked, "You just said that to get rid of her."

"Yeah, I kinda need to ask you something," he said, moving next to Kurt.

"Okay, go ahead."

"My parents are going to be at the party and I was wondering if I could introduce you to them as my boyfriend. You know, considering that's what we are and I want my parents to know."

"Uh, yeah. I'd like that.

Blaine smiled and then leaned in and kissed Kurt.

…

While Blaine was talking to Kurt, Isabel went into the shelves. She decided to give them some privacy, since they probably didn't find a lot here. She placed her finders on the bindings of the books and began to skim through the titles. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, she just wanted to look. She wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" she said turning to him.

She then saw it was Jeff she had bumped into. He smiled at her and said, "It's okay I didn't like that book in the first place."

He bent down and picked up the book that had fallen onto the floor.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked when he put the book back on the shelf.

"I'm visiting Blaine."

"I kinda guessed that. I meant why are you here in the shelves and not with Blaine?"

"Ah well, he needed to talk to Kurt, so I decided to give him some privacy."

"Privacy? I've never heard of that."

Isabel laughed. "I don't think many of the Warblers here have."

"Nope, we don't. There's no classes about it here."

"Obviously."

Jeff smiled. "So am I invited to your birthday party?"

"I don't know. You'll have to check with Blaine. He handles the male guests."

"Okay. Well, if I am, promise me a dance?"

"We'll have to see. Now I think Kurt and Blaine have had enough privacy. I have a party to plan."

Isabel then left Jeff with a slight smile on his face.

…

3 days later

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel finally found Rardon's Hall and parked. They were a little late so there were already a lot of cars parked outside. The trio walked out of the car and to the door. Rachel was wearing a long, spaghetti strap light pink dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The dress fell to her ankles, showing of her pink strappy shoes. Her brown hair was curled and hung around her shoulders. She wore light makeup. Mercedes was wearing a the same dress as Rachel except Purple. Her black hair was straightened and hung around her face. Kurt was wearing black slacks and red shirt with a black tie. His hair was, as per usual, done with precision and care. He was wearing black dress shows.

They entered the hall and were blown away by its size. It was about the size of a football field. There were purple and gold streamers and balloons everywhere. There were strobe lights flashing and lights dancing everywhere. To the left of the hall was a long table laden with food. There were small tables with chairs near the long table for people to sit at. On the right was a small table where the DJ was. There were people everywhere either dancing, standing, or sitting around talking and drinking or eating.

"Kurt! You came!" Isabel said walking over to them, "And you brought Mercedes and Rachel."

She was wearing a floor length, sleeveless dress with black phoenixes coming up the dress. It was wide after the hips and covered her feet. Her black hair was wrapped in a loose bun with a few strands of hair falling out. She had many gold bangles on her arm, completely covering her wrists.

"Of course I did," Kurt said, "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Isabel," Rachel and Mercedes said.

Blaine then came up next to Isabel. He was wearing light blue pants, black shoes, a white shirt, a black bowtie, and black suspenders. His hair was ungelled and curly. He was smiling brightly at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel," he said.

"Hey Rachel and Mercedes, you wanna come with me? I can introduce you to some people here," Isabel said.

They both agreed and left with Isabel to give Kurt and Blaine some alone time.

"Uh, Happy Birthday," Kurt said.

"What's my gift?" Blaine said jokingly.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then stepped closer to him. When he was close enough, he kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt wrapped him arms around Blaine's neck pulling him closer. They stayed like this for a while and when they broke apart, Blaine smiled.

"Was that my birthday gift?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

"I hope you got my sister something else or there might be a problem."

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry, I got her something else."

"Ah, good. You want to meet my parents?"

Kurt nodded.

…

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine said introducing Kurt to his parents.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said.

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Anderson said. Blaine looked almost exactly like him except older and Mr. Anderson had cold, pale blue eyes.

Mrs. Anderson nudged him and silently told him not to say anything. She was a pretty woman with brown hair, a tall, thin frame, and hazel eyes. She smiled at Kurt and grabbed his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Kurt, we've heard so much about you," she said warmly. "Now why don't you go and enjoy yourselves. After all, this is a party."

"Bye Mom, Dad," Blaine said pulling Kurt away.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What was that about?"

"My dad hasn't really accepted the fact that I'm gay. He still thinks that one day I'll become straight and settle down with a girl. My mom's trying but I can tell it's still hard for her to accept it. But let's forget about it. You hungry?"

"A little," Kurt said.

"Well, then let's get you some food."

…

Kurt had never really been to a party like this. Well he hadn't been to many parties so he really couldn't say. Isabel would be running around laughing and talking. Blaine tried to stay near Kurt as much as possible but he kept getting pulled away to dance. He danced a little with Kurt though. But the real fun was when Isabel and Blaine danced together. They really meshed well together, flowing well with each other. Everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun and there wasn't any sort of alcohol served. Blaine had explained that when they were about fourteen, their parents tried to serve some alcohol at their birthday party. But Isabel had had a huge fight with them and refused to talk to them until they took away that idea.

"Kurt!" Isabel yelled at him, "Come on! We're gonna serve the cake!"

She pulled him to where everyone was gathered. She let go of his hand and walked next to Blaine.

"Some kind of boyfriend you are. I had to drag him here," she said to Blaine.

"I was just about to when you decided to get him."

"Sure you were."

Blaine was about to reply when the workers brought out a cake. It was a huge purple cake with _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABEL AND BLAINE_ written in gold letters. There were 18 purple and gold candles lit on it. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and Blaine and Isabel blew out the candles. Then Isabel cut out a slice. But instead of serving it, she threw it against Blaine's head. It landed in his hair and neck. Isabel laughed.

"I finally got some in his hair!" she yelled.

She clapped and a short, blonde girl gave her a high-five.

Blaine didn't say anything. He just scrapped it off and cut out a slice. He then threw it at Isabel's dress. It landed on one of the phoenixes. She gasped and looked at him.

"No you didn't!"

"You got it in my hair, so I got on your dress."

She just glared at him and didn't say anything. Instead she gave to cake knife to one of the workers and walked off. Blaine then turned around and looked for a napkin. Kurt found a few and walked up to Blaine.

"Wow, that was strange," Kurt said, handing him some napkins.

"Yeah, well that's Isabel for you," Blaine chuckled, "That's the first time she's ever gotten it in my hair though, She's getting better at her aim."

"No kidding. Does she like to throw cake at you a lot?"

"She does it every year. She has a personal vendetta against my hair."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like the gel in it."

"But you're not wearing any gel."

"Oh, true."

He finally got all the cake out of his hair.

"You want some cake?" he asked jokingly, holding out the napkin.

…

Kurt could see that the party was dying down when the DJ started playing slows songs and people started to leave. Out of the 200 people invited, there were only about 77 people left. Kurt noticed that Jeff and Isabel were dancing together a lot more, like they were doing now. He also noticed that Mercedes was dancing with David and Rachel was dancing with Isabel's friend, James. Blaine was across the room talking to a pretty girl with short red hair and a pale green dress that completed her figure very well. A girl with dirty blonde hair and an extremely revealing and short dress came up Blaine. She ran her hand up Blaine's arm and tried to flirt with him. Blaine rolled his eyes and said something to her that she obviously ignored and continued to flirt with him.

"That's Ashley the slut."

Kurt looked to see a short blonde girl had come to sit next to him. He recognized her as the girl who had given Isabel a high five after she had thrown the cake at Blaine. She was wearing a dark green ballroom gown.

"Huh?"

"The blonde girl flirtin with your boyfriend. Her name's Ashley and she's a slut. She always steals Isabel's boyfriends. Also, everytime she sees Blaine, she tries to flirt no matter how many countless times he's told her he's gay. Isabel doesn't really like her."

"Yeah, Blaine told me. Beth was the one who invited her right?"

"Yeah, that's the other pretty one. She didn't mean to, it's just Ashley overheard her talking about the party and made her invite her."

"And uh, you are?"

"Leslie, Isabel bestest friend in the whole world. I rank number two on her list of favorite people."

"Who's number one?"

"Blaine, of course."

"How long have you known Isabel?"

"Since middle school. I was the one who told her to transfer to Easton when the bullying at her old school got really bad."

"Isabel was bullied?"

"Yeah, being the supportive sister of the only gay guy in school was difficult on her. But she didn't let it show."

"Wow. Have they always been this close?"

Leslie shook her head. "Suprisingly, no. In middle school they didn't really talk to each other. Something happened their freshman year that made them really close. I don't know anything about it though."

"Ah, okay. You never asked?"

"No. Something made me not want to tell.

"Oh."

The song changed.

"Ah, it looked like my brother and Isabel are dancing ag- no wait- they're making out."

Kurt looked to Isabel and saw that Jeff and she were in fact making out.

"I'm guess Jeff's your brother?"

Leslie nodded. "I think Blaine's gonna ask you to dance."

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine was coming over. Beth was dancing with a guy with a tall guy with curly dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm gonna go find my boyfriend," Leslie said, getting up and walking away.

"You wanna dance?" Blaine asked.

"Sure."

They went to the dance floor and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. They danced like that till the very last song. As they stopped dancing, Kurt pulled Blaine closer and gently kissed him.

**A/N: Isabel's dress is supposed to look like Fleur's wedding dress in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. And Blaine's outfit is suppose to look like the one in the Teen Vogue shoot. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: There's going to be an insight into Blaine's past here. Enjoy!**

A week after the birthday party, Isabel was driving to Dalton with Leslie and Beth. Since Isabel was now dating a Dalton boy, they decided to have a movie night with them. Isabel parked her car and they all went inside. Isabel was carrying a shopping bag with candy in her hands. They went to the large lounge where they were going to watch the movie. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Trent, Shane, Mercedes, and Valerie were already there. Blaine was sitting on the couch next to the armrest with Kurt on his lap leaning on Blaine's chest with their hands intertwined. Wes and Valerie were sitting on the love seat holding hands. David and Mercedes were sitting on the other love seat, talking. Shane was sitting on the floor his back against the table. Beth came up to him and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. Trent was sitting on the other end of the couch and Leslie went and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head onto his shoulder and snuggled into him. Isabel went over to the table and pulled out various bags of candy from the shopping bag. She pulled out a package of Red Vines and threw them to Blaine. Jeff went over to the table and grabbed a bag of M&M's. Then he pulled Isabel to the armchair and sat down with her on top of him. She then leaned against him.

"So what are we watching?" Kurt asked.

"It's a secret," Wes said.

"It's Transformers again isn't it?" Isabel asked.

"No," Wes said unconvincingly. He then grabbed the remote and pressed play.

It was Transformers, since it was Wes's turn to pick the movie this week. It was the third time Wes had picked Transformers. Isabel wasn't necessarily a fan but she watches it anyway.

"How many times are you going to make us watch this movie?" Isabel asked.

"Until you've memorized it," Wes said.

"But some of us don't want to memorize it," David said.

"Well tough luck, you will," Wes answered.

"Valerie distract him while Shane changes the DVD!" Blaine said.

"Uh-uh! You're not doing that again," Wes said, sliding away from the love seat, onto the ground. "You won't be able to change it."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine."

Everyone fell silent to watch the movie.

…

In the middle of the movie, Isabel's phone went off. She got up and looked at her phone.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I'll be right back," she said as she left the room.

Isabel was confused. Who on earth was calling her? Probably a sales person but she should answer it anyways.

"Hello?" she said

"Is this Isabel?" a male's voice that sounded strangely familiar said on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Thomas."

Isabel froze. Thomas? Why was he calling her? How did he get her number? What gave him the right to call her?

"How did you get my number?"

She had changed her cell phone number a year ago after she got too many taunting phone calls from her old classmates.

"I went over to your house and your mom gave it to me."

"What were you doing at my house?"

"I wanted to see Blaine."

He said it so normally. He wanted to see Blaine? What gave him the right? Had he no idea of what he caused?

"Can I speak to him?" he asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?" she was getting angry, "After all that you did, you ask why?"

"I didn't mean it!"

"It doesn't matter! You can take it back!"

"Isabel?"

Isabel turned as saw that Blaine had walked out of the lounge.

"I heard you shouting. Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Is that Blaine?" Thomas asked breathlessly.

"It's Thomas," Isabel told Blaine, ignoring Thomas.

She saw Blaine tense up. It had been two years and it still affected him.

"Thomas? What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him," Blaine said coldly.

Isabel froze. The old Blaine was coming back. The cold one, the one who flinched away from her touch. The heartbroken one.

"Did you hear that Thomas? He doesn't want to talk to you."

"I just want to explain-"

"Explain what? You can't justify your actions."

"Please-"

"No."

She hung up on Thomas. She looked at Blaine. He was standing there, looking so…cold.

"Blaine?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Shall we go back?" he asked as he turned and walked back in.

Isabel followed Blaine. She sat back down at her spot.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked her.

She smiled, "Yeah."

Actually, she was so angry at Thomas. What gave him the right to think it was okay after all he had done? Why now? Why? She looked at Blaine and saw that he was whispering in Kurt's ear, making him smile. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine even more and Blaine wrapped his arms around him. Blaine was so happy right now and Thomas could bring back bad memories.

FLASHBACK: AUGUST TWO YEARS AGO

Isabel answered the door and saw Thomas. He was standing there with his blonde hair cut short showing off his green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of jeans that showed off his tall frame and broad shoulders. He looked…different. It was obvious why so many girls had crushes on him, well except for Isabel. She never understood why so many girls found him attractive, well he was but she liked him as a friend. Besides, it was Blaine who had a crush on him anyways.

"Thomas. What are you doing here?" she asked him. She didn't remember inviting him over and Blaine didn't tell her that he did.

"Is Blaine at home?"

Ah, so Blaine hadn't invited him over. So what was he doing here and what did he want with Blaine?

"Yeah, he's in his room."

She stood aside to let him in. He passed by her and walked up the stairs. He looked confused and scared at the same time.

Blaine heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he yelled, with his back to the door.

He heard the door open and close. He turned around and saw Thomas. His stomach did that familiar flip and his heart started to beat faster.

"Thomas. What are you doing here?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice even.

"I need to talk to you."

Blaine's stomach dropped. That didn't sound too good. Did he know about Blaine's crush on him? Thomas stepped closer.

"What about?"

Thomas didn't answer. He just started at Blaine and them pulled him closed and placed his lips on Blaine's.

Blaine gasped a little at this. He couldn't think except _He's kissing me! He's kissing me! He's kissing me!_ He felt Thomas begin to pull away and realized he hadn't responded. He wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck, making him stay. He started to kiss him back. Then Thomas pulled away. He looked Blaine in the eyes. Blaine felt like he was melting.

"I love you," Thomas said.

Blaine looked at Thomas. Did he just say I love you? Did he really love him back? "I love you too."

Blaine thought that Thomas would at least smile instead of looking like he had just told him the world was ending.

"That's not what I needed to talk to you about."

Blaine stepped out of Thomas's grasp. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm joining the football team."

"Okay."

"And I have- I can't- I-"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying you can't be with me?"

"Not in public."

"Why? Because I'm gay?"

"Yes."

"Well so are you."

"But I haven't come out."

"You mean you won't."

"Blaine please understand-"

"Understand what? That you're too scared to come out? That you just want to fit in so much you'd drop me?"

"Blaine we can still be together. It's just I-"

"You can't be seen with me?"

"Blaine-"

"No! I will not be your secret boyfriend. Get out!" he yelled the last two words.

He understood his father's reluctance to accept his coming out but Thomas? He never thought that Thomas would do something like that.

Thomas looked hurt. But Blaine didn't care. Thomas then turned and walked out of the room. Blaine sat onto his bed and put his head in his hands. He would not cry.

"Blaine are you okay?"

Blaine looked up and saw that Isabel had come in.

"Hey, what happened?"

She came to him and put her arm around him. Ever since he came out, they'd become closer and she knew how he felt about Thomas.

"Thomas kissed me."

"And?"  
"And then he told me he loved me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, he's not coming out."

"Oh, is that why he left so abruptly?"

"I told him I wouldn't be his secret boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I know how much you loved him."

"Well he obviously doesn't care about me as much."

Isabel didn't know what else to say. She could tell that Blaine was hurting but she didn't want to press him so she let him be.

…

PRESENT TIME

Isabel was walking with Blaine to her car. Trent was taking Leslie home and Shane was taking Beth home. Normally Jeff would walk her out but she needed to talk to Blaine. They got to her car and she turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You loved Thomas and he broke your heart."

"Yes, but I'm over it. I found Kurt."

"I know. But I also see he brought back old feelings."

"No Isabel. I don't care anymore. Thomas hurt me but I'm better now. I'm happy. I'm happy with Kurt and Thomas can't stop that."

'Blaine –"

"Isabel, stop okay? I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore.

"I never thought I'd see you like this again. The cold, heartbroken Blaine who flinched away from me. The Blaine that avoided everyone and withdrew into himself."

Blaine could see that Isabel was about to cry.

"Isabel I'm not going back to that."

"Yes, you are Blaine. You're blocking me out. You won't tell me anything."

"Maybe because there's nothing to tell. God you're making it seem like it's been going on for days. It hasn't even been an hour."

"It can take less than an hour for you to turn into old Blaine! I saw it remember. It only took two seconds."

Blaine froze. Not because he was remembering that time but because he knew that something had cracked in Isabel. It wasn't because of the argument they're having. It was something else.

"Isabel, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Isabel didn't answer him, she just walked to get car door and opened it. He walked to it and stopped her.

"Isabel, I thought we promised to tell each other everything."

"You weren't the only one Thomas hurt Blaine."

And with that, she got in her car and left, leaving Blaine in shock.

…

Blaine walked back to his dorm room thinking about what Isabel said. But they weren't that close back when all the drama with Thomas happened. Maybe she didn't mean herself. But who else could she mean? Did she mean Thomas did something to her? But she never mentioned anything. Maybe she didn't want to after what happened with Jonathan. But they promised to tell each other everything. So what did she mean?

"Blaine!" Kurt said, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

"What? Sorry I was thinking."

"Yeah, I could tell. Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Isabel and I got into an argument."

"Over what?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Blaine opened the door to his room and let Kurt in. They both sat on the bed with Kurt facing Blaine.

"This guy from my old school called Isabel. I use to like him and he liked me back. But he was in the football team and didn't want to come out. I wouldn't have minded except he didn't even want to be seen with me."

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry."

"That's not the worst of it."

FLASHBACK: SEPTEMBER TWO YEARS AGO

Blaine was at his locker putting in his things. He was now known as the gay guy at this school. He was shoved and insulted everyday. But he stayed strong because it didn't matter to him.

Blaine closed his locker and was about to walk away when he got shoved into his locker. He looked at the shover and saw it was Thomas. He had just shoved Blaine into the locker.

"What fag?" Thomas asked before walking away.

Blaine could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Isabel.

"Come on," was all she said as she led him away.

He didn't say anything until they were far away from the school. Then he could feel his wall crumbling down. He started sobbing. Isabel turned to him and pulled him to her. He didn't want to but once he started he couldn't stop. Isabel didn't say anything, she just held him and let him cry on her. She knew how Blaine felt about Thomas and she couldn't believe Thomas would do something like that.

They skipped school that day. They went home since their parents weren't home. They spent that day doing meaningless things.

PRESENT TIME

Blaine stopped talking. He hadn't really talked to anyone about Thomas. Isabel was right, it did bring back old feelings, bad feelings.

"Did he continue to bully you?"

"Everyday."

'I'm sorry, Blaine."

Kurt grabbed his hand. Blaine just smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I've got you."

Kurt blushed and Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt.

"I'm glad I found you," Blaine said when they broke apart.

"Me, too," Kurt answered.

…

Kurt was a bit shocked when he drove up to Blaine's house. It was a big-two story house with a large garden and a long driveway. He got out of his car and walked up the driveway to the front door. He rang the doorbell and heard a large thump from inside. Then a few seconds later another thump and then Blaine opened the door. He was wearing black sweatpants and a red T-shirt. He was out of breathe and his hair was ungelled.

"Sorry, Isabel was trying to stop me from answering the door," Blaine said, letting Kurt in.

"It could've been a robber!" Isabel shouted.

"Yeah since Kurt texted me when he came up the driveway!" Blaine shouted back.

"Well sorry for trying to be safe!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Sorry about that."

"I see you two have made up."

"Yep, that we have done."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just looked around. To his left was a dining room connected to a huge kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was a large living room with white couches and a big screen TV. In front of the living room was the staircase.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Blaine led Kurt up the stairs. When they reached the landing, he pointed to the room closest to the stairs and said, "That's Isabel's room."

The door was open and Blaine went inside. Kurt followed him in.

"Ah, welcome to the Izcave," Isabel, who was lying on the bed reading, said to Kurt.

Kurt looked around the room. He had never seen a room that looked so strange. The left wall, where the closet was, was painted like a rainy street. The wall across from it, where the window was, was painted like a cloudy sky. The bed was pushed against the wall painted like a forest. The wall in front of the bed was painted like an ocean. Her desk was propped up in the corner of the sky and ocean. Her dresser was against the sky. She had a TV on the ocean wall. Her nightstand had a lamp that looked like a tree. Her bedding was black.

"Like it?"

"The walls are certainly unique."

"They took about a month each to paint, especially the forest."

"Cause you had to put so much detail adding in a unicorn and fairies," Blaine said. "I like the ceiling."

Kurt looked up and saw that it looked like a clear night sky.

"That's really cool," he said.

"Thanks," Isabel replied.

"Alright let's leave Isabel alone now," Blaine said.

They walked out of her room and to Blaine's room.

"Welcome to my room," Blaine said.

Blaine's room was the opposite of Isabel's. The walls were a light green. He had a canopy bed against one wall with a TV and dresser facing it. The desk was in the corner and there was a white loveseat tilted facing the TV. It was really clean.

"It's very clean," Kurt said.

"That's cause ever since I transferred to Dalton I haven't been home much."

"Oh. Okay."

"You want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure what do you have?"

"My DVD collection's over here. You can pick what you want."

He showed Kurt his DVD collection in his desk. Kurt looked over the collection. There were a lot of Disney and Harry Potter movies. There were a few musicals. Kurt looked over the DVDs trying to choose.

"What about _The Mummy_?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine said, pulling it out.

Blaine then went to the TV, turned it on, and put the DVD in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and went to the bed. He laid down and patted the space next to him.

"Come on. Do you want to watch the movie?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt didn't move.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything."

Kurt looked at him. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Okay, I believe you."

Kurt went over and laid down next to Blaine, who started the movie. By the time Evy had accidentally raised Imotep, Kurt was on Blaine's lap, leaning against his chest and Blaine had his arms around Kurt stroking Kurt's arms.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"I know it's not related to the move but I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Who was the first person you came out to? Mine was Mercedes."

"Oh. My sister."

"Isabel?"

"No my other sister," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Kurt lightly smacked Blaine on the arm.

"What was her reaction?" Kurt asked.

"Her reaction?"

"Yeah, what did she say when you told her?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"That was what she said when I told her."

"Really? 'I know'?"

"Yeah."

FLASHBACK: JULY TWO YEARS AGO

Blaine took a deep breathe before knocking on Isabel's door. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was probably because he was unsure of how she would react. They weren't very close, in fact, they barely spoke to each other. So of course, he was unsure of how she would react.

"Come in!" Isabel said from inside.

He came in and saw that she was painting one wall of her room. She had painted the window was blue, the closet wall a dark blue, and the bed wall a dark green. She was painting the wall opposite the bed a dark blue.

"Oh hey Blaine. What's up?" she said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm painting my walls."

"I can see that but why are they different colors. It looks weird."

"That's because I'm not done yet. There's a method to my madness."

"I hope so."

"So what's up? I highly doubt you came in here to criticize my walls."

"I need to tell you something."

Isabel looked at him and put down her paint brush. She wiped her hands on her painting overalls. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to-ugh- I- I'm gay."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Well I kinda guessed. I mean you've never tried to ask my friends out, you've never flirted with any girls and you've never tried to sneak into my sleepovers. At first I thought you were just shy but then I saw how you are with Thomas. Then I remembered when we were seven and you liked the boy two houses down. You made him that heart-shaped card with all that glitter and the heart-shaped cookie that he threw to the ground and stepped on it. I remember how crushed you were."

"So it doesn't matter to you?"

"Not really. I don't care if you're bi, straight, gay, metrosexual, pansexual, doorsexual, piesexual, or whatever. Cause you'll always be my brother. Nothing's ever gonna change that. I love you Blaine and no one can ever stop that okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine felt better about coming out to her. Maybe he could come out to his parents.

But looking back, he realized this was the last time she ever said "I love you" to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Isabel took a deep breathe. She was extremely nervous. Hex Education was at Nationals for the first time in years and Isabel had the first solo. She took another deep breath. Everyone she knew was out there waiting to hear her sing. She walked on the stage to the microphone. She stood in front of it, waiting for the curtain to rise. Her hands were really sweaty but she couldn't wipe her hands on her dress. God, she hated this dress. It was a pink v-neck, sleeveless satin dress. It stopped at her knees showing her pink flats. Her hair fell to her shoulders.

The curtain rose up and the piano began to play. When it reached her cue, she began to sing.

_The story was suppose to last_

_You were never supposed to be_

_Just somebody in the past_

_Somebody I used to see_

Isabel found her rhythm and dug into her emotions to give this song more power.

_Trouble crept up on us_

_The warning never came in time_

_Before I knew it we were dust_

_Just left behind_

_Left behind_

_Changes come but where they go_

_You never know_

_Just another day like any other_

_Nothing in the sky said run for cover_

_Just another reason_

_Never thought it would end this way_

_There was no parade_

_No lights flashing no song to sing along the way_

_There was no parade_

_No waves crashing_

_There was no one around for days_

_There was no parade_

Blaine was in the crowd, listening to the song, and he could feel all the emotions Isabel was trying to convey. He didn't understand it though. Isabel sang the song with a lot of emotion, emotion she didn't realize she had.

_And after all noise I never heard our last goodbye_

_It was silent as a butterfly_

_There was no parade_

_No lights flashing no song to sing along the way_

_There was no parade_

_No waves crashing_

_There was no around for days_

_There was no parade_

_No parade_

_No parade_

Isabel sang the last note and the crowd erupted with applause. Isabel smiled glad that she got the solo over with. Now with the rest of Hex Education behind her, she could sing the next song.

The beat played and Isabel counted it out in her head. _3…2…1_

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time every time when you touch me_

_I made you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

Everyone started to side-step and sway with the music.

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

_Some call it science we call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love story stays the same_

Isabel started to run around the stage swaying along with the beat and twirling at certain intervals. Everyone started to sing the chorus.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat._

The girls behind Isabel started to do flips and cartwheels. It looked random but, in actuality, it was all planned.

_You love me, you love me_

_Never love me not, not, oh no_

_When we hear a perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like a symphony _

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

They finished the song with a pose of standing with their legs closed, hands out on the sides with their palms face down and their faces looking up

They were all smiles as the crowd gave them a standing ovation. The curtain came down and everyone left the stage. And that's when Ashley took her cue.

"I don't understand why Isabel got to sing that song. It's not like she has any experience."

Isabel, Leslie, Beth, and the other girls besides Ashley's cronies rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I'm just saying that if I had sung that song, we would've brought the house down," she continued.

"Oh my god, do you ever shut up? Cause it's getting kind of annoying," Leslie said.

Ashley just glared at Leslie and then left with he cronies flanking after her.

"Isabel, you got a text message," Candice, the outfit designer, said handing Isabel her phone. She didn't do any of the singing but she was still part of Hex Education.

"Thanks Candice," Isabel said taking her phone

She saw it was from Blaine.

_You guys need to join the audience now. There are people here to see you –B_

Isabel read it with some confusion. "Okay?" she said out loud.

"What is it?" Leslie asked.

"Blaine wants us to join the audience. Apparently there are people here to see us."

"Well then we should go see who they are," Beth said.

They left backstage and went to audience. There they saw that all the Warblers were sitting in the crowd.

"Look we came," Blaine said walking over to Isabel and giving her a hug. "You were amazing by the way."

"Aw, you're just saying that," Isabel said.

"No really," the Warblers said in agreement.

"Come one let's sit down," Leslie said.

"There's an empty spot next to Trent for you Leslie and Beth there's a spot next Shane for you," Blaine said.

Leslie and Beth went to their designated seats, leaving Isabel standing by herself.

"Where am I going to sit?" she asked.

"In between me and Jeff," Blaine said.

"We actually got into an argument about where you would sit," Wes said.

"Really?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah. We didn't stand a chance against Blaine and Jeff," David said, "They're more important."

"Aw, no they aren't. Jeff move over," Isabel said.

"What? Why should I-?" he started to ask but then caught the look on Isabel's face, so he stopped and moved over one seat.

"Same thing with you David," Isabel said.

Without argument, David moved one seat over. Isabel then sat in the empty seat between Wes and David.

"See? They aren't more important," Isabel said.

"Really Isabel? Really?" Blaine said, still standing.

Isabel smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Blaine just rolled his eyes and sat down. Isabel looked down the row and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked.

"He's sitting with his family. His step brother's in New Directions," Wes answered.

"Oh, okay."

The lights in the audience dimmed and the curtain on stage went up. Finn was standing on the stage with the customary black shirt and pants but with a deep purple tie. The beat of the song started to play and Finn began to sing.

_I used to laugh it off_

_I used to look the other way_

_I used to save them troubles for another day_

_I kept my fingers crossed_

_I used to never take the blame_

_I'd pull a sunshine story in the pouring rain_

_The more I had to change I just stayed the same_

_The same the same I stayed the same_

Isabel could feel the emotions Finn was trying to convey in the song. It sounded like he really meant what he was saying.

_You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot_

_I had to go throw it away_

_I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize_

_What I did to you was hurtful_

_What I'm going through is hurtful_

Isabel wondered who he singing this to. It so full of emotion, Isabel felt like she was going to cry.

_I used to bide my time_

_I used to beat around the bush_

_I'd rather give my ego another push_

_I used to be a fool_

_It was foolish game I played_

_And it's a fool fate counting mistakes I've made_

_Once I had it right, it was all too late_

_Too late too late too little too late_

_You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot_

_I had to go throw it away_

_I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize_

_What I did to you was hurtful_

_What I'm going through is hurtful_

_What I'm going through is hurtful_

_It is hurtful_

_It's hurtful_

_Oh what I did to you_

_What I did to you_

_What I did to you was hurtful_

_What I'm going through is hurtful_

_I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize_

_What I did to you was hurtful_

_And what I'm going through is hurtful_

He sang the last notes and a few seconds later, the beat ended. After a moment of silence, the crowd erupted with applause. It was obvious everyone felt the emotion Finn was trying to convey. The performance was breathtaking to say the least. Finn smiled and announced the New Directions, who then came on stage. Finn moved to the background as Sam took the lead for the second song.

_Time to round them up  
And tell them where we're gonna go  
If they don't know how to work it  
Then I'll leave them at the door  
Gotta make it to the center of the circle, grab my hand  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some other find of band  
_

The New Directions started to dance along with music. Every member was dancing in their own way. It looked strange but it flowed in some way. Everyone sang along with the chorus.

_Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told it to you once  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some other kind of band_

Sam took the lead again.

_So give it to me baby  
Tell me, what's it gonna be?  
Gonna give it to me dirty  
Out where everybody sees  
'Cause I can't do nothing with you  
If you're never gonna dance  
So you better find some rhythm  
'Cause they're playing Bad Romance  
(Want your Bad Romance)  
_

They all started to sing along with the chorus.

_Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told it to you twice  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some other kind of band_

Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told you three times  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some other kind of band

Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I told you four times  
I said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some other kind of band

Let it in your body  
And the party won't stop  
Seven kinds of naughty  
When you let the beat drop  
I've said it five times  
Said why don't you understand?  
Tell the DJ drop the beat  
Don't play some other kind of band

The crowd went wild. The dance moves combined with the song blended well together. It was obvious they spent a lot of time practicing this song.

"Wow, that was amazing," Isabel said.

"Yeah, I can see how they beat us," Wes said.

"We don't stand much of a chance," Isabel said.

She wasn't complaining or being mean, she was just stating a fact. She knew Hex Education didn't want to win in the first place. They were just competing for fun.

"Well, you never know," Blaine said.

. . .

"I can't believe we didn't win," Ashley said after New Directions had been declared the victor.

Isabel could believe it. New Directions put a lot of work into their performance, they deserved that trophy. They were really good, better than Hex Education.

"Well, we always have next year," Isabel said.

**Disclaimer: I changed the lyrics in Beat Drop because I didn't really want cursing and I don't think it's really allowed at a competition so…. **

**I own nothing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Summer is finally here. _Kurt thought as he packed the last of his things from his Dalton dorm room. Blaine had left the day before to go on a two-week cruise with his parents and Isabel. He had tried to invite Kurt but his parents wanted to have family time. Blaine then promised to call the day he came back.

Kurt loaded his things in his car and drove away from Dalton. On the way back, he thought of the past year. His father had a heart attack and then got married. Kurt got a new brother, had his first kiss, transferred to another school, and got his first boyfriend. All in all, it was an okay year. Je just hoped that next year would be less eventful.

….

"Oh I forgot to tell you the good news!" Isabel told Blaine.

They were in their room on the cruise ship, unpacking their suitcases. Blaine had changed out of his Dalton uniform and was wearing light wash jeans and a red T-shirt. Isabel had changed out of Easton uniform and was wearing a yellow sundress. Her hair was straightened and in a ponytail.

"What? You've decided to give me my hair gel back?" Blaine said.

Isabel had stolen his hair gel before they left and hid it somewhere. She refused to give it back until they got back from the cruise.

"No that's at home. I'm transferring to McKinley."

"What? Why?"

"Easton doesn't want me to come back next year."

"Why?"

"I may or may not have punched Ashley in the face."

"What'd she do this time?"  
"She saw a picture of me and Jeff and said that it wouldn't last long because he hasn't met her."  
"So you hit her?"

"No. Jeff called me and she answered my phone. Then she tried to flirt with him and she wouldn't give me my phone back. So I punched her and got my phone back."

"Did you break anything?"

"Yeah her nose."

Blaine laughed. "So they kicked you out for that?"

"No, apparently I have a long record there. You know with my late night phone calls, skipping school for family emergencies, coming in late, kicking a therapist in the shins, and having boys in my dorm. The boys weren't my fault though."

"Ah, I see. So now you're going to McKinley."

"It's the closest school to us."

"Of course. I'm sure that's why you're going."

"Why else would I be going?"

"I don't know. You always have an ulterior motive."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

There was a knock on the door. "Kids are you almost done unpacking?" their mom asked through the door.

"Yes!" they both said at the same time.

"Well, meet us at the top deck. We need to talk to you."

"Great," Blaine said sarcastically, "I really wish they had let us bring someone with us."

"There's no way I would've stayed in the same room with you and Kurt for two weeks."  
"Well, you wouldn't have to. You would've gotten another room for you and Leslie."

"How do you know I would've brought Leslie?"

"You always bring Leslie."

"Well, maybe I would bring Jeff this time."

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

There was a sharp knock at the door. "Kids are you done in there?" their father asked.

"We're coming!" they yelled.

"So McKinley huh?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, McKinley."

They walked out the door to the top deck. Their parents were sitting on deck chairs. Their dad had already ordered a drink for himself and their mom was on her second one. Blaine and Isabel sat on the two deck chairs their parents brought out for them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" a waiter came by to ask them.

"Uh, a diet coke," Isabel said.

"Make that two."

"Would you like another drink ma'am?" the waiter asked their mom.

"Uh, yes please."

'Hold on," their father said. "We're on a cruise, we're suppose to have fun. It's okay if you two order alcohol."

"No thanks. I'd rather not," Isabel said.

"Yeah, me neither," Blaine said remembering the last time he got drunk.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'd like another scotch on the rocks."

"Very well," the waiter said before leaving.

"Why don't you kids ever order a drink?" their father asked them.

"You know I don't drink dad. I never have, I never will," Isabel said.

"And I don't want to drink again. Not after the third degree I got from Isabel when she found out."

Blaine wasn't talking about getting drunk. He was talking about how Isabel reacted when she found out about his argument with Kurt. He didn't want to something stupid like that again. His arm hurt for a week.

"What did you want to talk about with us?" Isabel asked.

"Well I don't know if you know Blaine but Isabel's been kicked out of Easton."

"Yes, Isabel just told me."

"So I'm sure you know that she's going to be going to McKinley now."

"Yep, she told me."

"Now I've talked to the principal at Dalton to see how you're doing Blaine. I was shocked to find out about your record. I'm paying good money for you to go to this school to get a good education and I found out you're throwing it away."

"Yes you are. You're going to this school to get a good education, so you can get a good job and marry a nice gal and have a family."

"Richard-" their mom said but the damage had already been done.

"You sent me to Dalton to get away from the bullies. You don't give a damn about my education. And in case you've forgotten Dad, I'm gay!" Blaine said getting up.

"Blaine sit down and stop making a scene," their mom said.

'No. I'm sick and tired of the way he acts. You make it seem like one day I'll wake up and realize I'm straight. But it won't ever happen. I'm in love with a boy Dad. It's time you accepted that." Blaine walked away.

Isabel got up and, without looking at her parents, went after Blaine.

"Blaine! Blaine!" she said running after him. "Come on Blaine!"

She grabbed his arm. He turned around and Isabel could see how angry he was.

"Blaine calm down."

"No! It's just so aggravating! Why can't he see that-"

"You're in love with Kurt?"

"Blaine looked at her. "How-Did I say that?"

"Yeah. You told him you're in love with a boy."

"Oh god really? I said that?"

Isabel nodded. "Do you mean it?"

"I-I think so."

Isabel smiled and put her arm around Blaine. "Well I can tell you something."

'What?"

"I like Kurt better than Thomas."

Blaine laughed. "Me, too."

…

The next morning, Kurt walked downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Burt and Carole at the kitchen table. There were papers scattered everywhere. But and Carole had been talking silently until Kurt came in.

"Morning Dad. Morning Carole."

"Kurt could you sit down? We need to talk." Burt said.

Uh-oh. That didn't sound too good. Kurt sat down at the table. Burt looked serious.

"What is it Dad?" Kurt said.

"We've been looking over our expenses and we won't be able to afford sending you to Dalton next year," Burt said.

"Are you saying I have to go back to McKinley?"

"We don't want to send you back but there's no way we can make ends meet."

"What if I get a job?"

Kurt didn't want to leave Dalton, to leave Blaine.

"It won't be enough. Roger gave in his two weeks' notice yesterday and I need to hire someone to take his place."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Kurt. We don't want you to go back but we don't have a lot of money."

"It's okay. The New Directions said they'd protect me."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Carole said.

"Like I said, it's okay. I'm just gonna go to my room."

Kurt got up and went back to his room.

He collapsed onto his bed. He has to go back to McKinley, back to Karofsky. Right now, he wished he could talk to Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't miss New Directions but he didn't feel safe at McKinley and he just got Blaine. They could maintain a relationship but the Warblers were going to compete again next year. That would put a strain on their relationship. Kurt didn't want to transfer back to McKinley with Karofsky still looming. But he had to. There's no way he could demand to stay cause he knew his dad would give in. He didn't want them to be in debt, especially for him. So he would have to suck it up and go back. The New Directions would probably create a protective circle around him.

…

Two weeks later

Burt was having trouble finding someone to replace Roger. All those who had applied turned the job down because of the low pay and long hours. It wasn't his fault. There wasn't a lot of business here right now.

He was working on a car when he heard a knock. He looked up and saw a girl with long, curly black hair come in. She was wearing jeans and a green shirt. Her wrists were completely covered by wristbands. She looked a bit familiar. Burt couldn't place where he'd seen her before though.

"Can I help you?" he asked, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"I saw the Help Wanted sign and I was wondering if you're still hiring," she said.

"Yes, I'm still hiring."

"Well, then I was wondering if you had an application."

"Well I could interview right now … uh…"

"Isabel."

"Okay Isabel. I'd like for you to look at this car and tell me what's wrong with it."

He pointed to one of the cars that he hadn't looked at yet.

She walked to the car and looked in. She stood for a few minutes looking at the engine. "The transmission's shot and the band needs to be replaced."

She said it very confidently. She wasn't guessing.

Burt looked in and saw that she was right. "That was quick."

"I've been fixing cars since I was like 13. I've fixed my own car multiple times."

"Well then I guess you're hired. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what are the hours?"

"10 to 10."

"And the pay?"

"6.50 an hour."

"Okay, I'll take it."

Burt was a bit shocked. Most people didn't take the job when they found out the pay. "Really?"

"I need an excuse to get out of my house. It's really tense right now."

"Alright then. How soon can you start?"

"Uh, now?"

"Alright, well welcome to the Hummel lube and tire shop."

…

Blaine rang the doorbell at the Hummel residence. He'd come back from the cruise the day before. His hair was still ungelled since Isabel still hadn't given him his gel back. He was wearing jeans and a purple shirt. He didn't want to be home right now. His parents were arguing again. They always argued but Blaine was never home when they did. So when they started arguing after breakfast, Isabel went out and Blaine decided to go visit Kurt. He had called before, so Kurt was expecting him.

The door opened and Blaine saw it was Carole who answered the door.

"Blaine, hi."

"Hi, Carole. Did Kurt tell you I was coming?"

"Of course he did. Come in."

Blaine walked in.

"Kurt, Blaine's here," Carole called up the stairs.

"Can you send him up?" Kurt asked from his room.

"Well, I guess you can go up. You know where his room is."

Blaine walked up the stair and to Kurt's room. His door was open. Kurt was rummaging in his desk, looking for something. Blaine knocked on the door to alert Kurt of his presence. He turned around, saw Blaine, and smiled. He then got up.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said walking over to Kurt and kissing him.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said when they broke apart. "How was the cruise?"

"Okay, I guess. I spent most of the time with Isabel."

"By Isabel, you mean really hot guys who aren't me?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"Of course," Blaine joked back.

Kurt smiled knowing Blaine was kidding. How did he get so lucky? Then he remembered the transfer back.

"Blaine listen we have to talk," Kurt said.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to McKinley."

"What? Why?"

"We can't afford it."

"Oh, Kurt I'm sorry. But you won't be alone."

"Yeah, I know, the New Directions will be there."

"No, Isabel's going to McKinley next year. She got kicked out of Easton."

"Really? What'd she do?"

"Punched Ashley in the face."

"Oh my god, really?" Kurt laughed. "I'm sure she deserved it.

"Yep, she did."

Kurt laughed again.

"So next year, you'll have Isabel with you. She'll definitely protect you," Blaine said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She did the same for me."

"Well, you're her brother."

"And you're my boyfriend. She'll protect you. Trust me."

"Okay. But if she doesn't, I'm holding you responsible."

"Well we don't have to worry about it yet. We still have three months of summer left. Besides, I've got something planned for today."

"Let me guess, the beach?"

"No. We're taking a trip."

"You and me?"

"No, your stepbrother and me."

Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm. "Very funny Blaine."

"What? You're the one who asked a stupid question."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You won't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Well, how do you know my dad'll be fine with this?"

"It's a secret."

"Are you serious?"

Blaine just smiled, not answering him. "Come on, let's go."

"But I'm not ready to go. I need to change."

"No you don't. You look fine."

"No, I need to change."

"Okay, I'll wait outside. Don't take too long okay? I have to bring you back by eleven."

"You talked to my dad about this before didn't you?"

Blaine just smiled and walked out of the room to let Kurt change.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was walking out of his house. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a red and white striped T-shirt. He walked over to Blaine, who opened the passenger door of the car. Kurt climbed in and Blaine closed the door behind him. He then went to the other side and got in. He started the car and drove away from the house.

"So Isabel's not coming with us?" Kurt asked.

"No, of course not. She's doing… something," Blaine answered.

"Why were you so anxious to get out of your house?"

"My parents are arguing again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. They always argue after spending more than five days with each other. They don't spend a lot of time together since their jobs send them on long trips away from each other."

"So your home is the perfect place to have a party huh?"

"Yeah, well my parents would probably organize it and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think that's why Isabel is a goody two shoes, she knows it irritates them."

Kurt laughed. Isabel was acting like a typical teenager, rebelling against her parents, in a non rebelling way.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Blaine slid in a CD into the player. The music played and Kurt looked out the window. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and squeezed it. Kurt squeezed it back. Blaine kept holding his hand.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt didn't recognize the scenery.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It's a secret."

"You won't tell me?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Am I allowed to guess?" Kurt asked.

"You can try but I won't say anything."

"Oh my god really? Why won't you tell me?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Well are we almost there?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Blaine!"

"What?"

"Come on, just tell me."

"Nope."

"I'll get Isabel to make you tell me."

"It won't work. She's sworn to secrecy."

Kurt gave a frustrated sigh. Blaine just smiled at him. Blaine was so aggravating sometimes, especially when he was being a great boyfriend.

"Fine, I give up," Kurt said finally.

"I knew you'd give up. I know you can't resist me."

"You're found out my weakness."

"And I plan on using it against you every chance that I get."

"You're such a Slytherin."

Blaine smiled even wider. "You know it."

They fell into a comfortable silence again with the music softly playing in the background.

…

"I can't believe you," Kurt said in disbelief.

"What?"

"This is where you're taking me?"

"Yeah. I though you'd like it. Do you now like it?"

"You thought I'd like it?"

Blaine got nervous. Did Kurt not like his surprise? "Was I wrong to think that?"

"No, I love it!"

It was a large mall thirty minutes away from Lima, the Lovas mall. It was two stories with over 500 hundred stores, 16 restaurants and a large food court. It was the largest mall Kurt had ever seen. It was also the most expensive.

Blaine smiled. Kurt loved the mall. He took Kurt's hand in his and they started walking towards the entrance.

"So where do you want to go first?" Blaine asked Kurt when they entered.

"I don't know, let's walk around a little bit," Kurt answered.

They walked around a while entering a few stores but not buying anything.

"Kurt if you want something just tell me, I'll buy it for you," Blaine told him.

"No, I don't want-"

"I want to," Blaine said facing Kurt. "Let me act like a boyfriend, Kurt.

"You already are. But I'd feel bad cause I'm not buying you anything."

"You can buy me lunch. Deal?"

"Okay, deal."

Blaine smiled and they continued to walk around.

They spent the whole day at the mall, with each fulfilling their promises.

At 10:50, Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway. They got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Thanks for today. It was a lot of fun," Kurt said.

"Thanks for coming along."

"I'm taking you out next time, okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. They could've stayed like that for hours if the front door hadn't swung open. They sprung apart and saw Burt standing there. He didn't look angry, just shocked. He hadn't meant to stop them, he just needed to get something out of his car.

Kurt smiled. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt. Mr. Hummel."

Then they went their separate ways.

**Don't forget to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust you don't want me to.**

It was all screams and yells in the Anderson house. It was mid-July and the parents still hadn't found a neutral ground and to be honest, Isabel and Blaine were getting sick of it. Their parents argued over anything and everything. It was kind of tiring.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Blaine asked Isabel.

They were sitting in Isabel's room, on her bed, watching a movie. Well there was a movie on but they weren't paying attention because of the fight happening downstairs.

"Do you mean today or ever ever?"

"Today."

"Maybe. I don't know. This is why I hate summer. They always fight the worst during the summer because they've got nowhere to go."

"You'd think they'd realize that spending more then five days together gets them going but no such luck."

"I really wish we could move out, but we have no money."

"Yeah, if only a rich aunt or uncle could die and leave us all their money."

"Hey," Isabel said smacking Blaine's arm. "Do you think Aunt Bea'll let us stay with her until this dies down?"

"I don't know. We could ask her."

"Yeah, let's call her."

Blaine took out his phone and punched in a number. He put it on speakerphone. The phone rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Aunt Bea? It's Blaine."

"Blaine! My favorite nephew! How are you? How's Isabel?"

"We're fine. Isabel's right here."

"Hi Aunt Bea," Isabel said.

'Isabel! How are you?"

"I'm good. Did Blaine tell you about his new boyfriend?"

"He most certainly did not. You finally have a boyfriend Blaine? I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Aunt Bea," Blaine said.

This was the reason Aunt Beatrice was their favorite aunt. She was the only family member besides Isabel, that completely all accepted Blaine as he was. She never treated him any differently, in fact, she always liked the duo the best.

"But did Isabel tell you that she punched Ashley in the face?" Blaine said.

"Oh congratulations girl! You finally stood up to her."

"Oh you bet," Isabel said.

"Um listen Aunt Bea. We kinda wanted to ask a favor from you."

"What is it Blaine?"

"Our mom and dad are fighting and we were wondering if we could stay with you until it dies down over here."

"Of course. You two are always welcome to stay. When do you want to come?"

"Today?" Isabel asked.

They heard a laugh on the other end. "Okay I guess you could come today."

"Thanks Aunt Bea. You're our favorite aunt," Blaine said.

"I know. I guess I'll see you in a hour or so."

"Yep. You betcha," Isabel said.

"Bye Aunt Bea."

"Bye Blaine and Isabel."

They hung up the phone.

"I guess we'd better start packing then?" Isabel said.

Blaine nodded.

…

An hour and a half later, Blaine and Isabel drove up to their Aunt Bea's house in separate cars. They parked and pulled out their suitcases. They walked to the door and rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal a large heavy set woman with short black hair and a friendly face. She saw Isabel and Blaine and smiled widely.

"Isabel! Blaine! Come on inside," she said standing aside to let them through.

They walked inside and into a living room with two big beige cloth coaches. There was a wooden table in front of the couches and a TV was mounted on the wall.

"All right why don't you two go upstairs and unpack while I make you something to eat?" Aunt Bea said.

"Okay. What are you making?" Blaine asked.

"It's a surprise. Now go upstairs and unpack." Aunt Bea said.

…

Twenty minutes later, Isabel was in Aunt Bea's kitchen, sitting on the counter, kicking her legs. She looked like a little child. Aunt Bea was mixing something in a large pan.

"So what can you tell me about your brother's new boyfriend?" Aunt Bea asked Isabel.

"Well his name's Kurt. He transferred to Dalton in the middle of the year because of a bully?"

"Ah so it was love at first sight then?"

Isabel shook her head. "No. He talked about him for months before he finally made a move."

Aunt Bea laughed. "He took it slow? That doesn't sound like Blaine."

"Well they were just friends at first."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, you know, so oblivious to his feelings sometimes."

"Except when he's throwing himself at unattainable guys. He's lucky to have you helping him."

"He'd be so lost without me."

Aunt Bea laughed. She put some salt in the pan and turned down the heat. She then turned to Isabel. "So what about you? Is there anyone special?"

Isabel smiled coyly, "Yeah I've a got a boyfriend."

"I must know everything about him. What's his name?"

"His name's Jeff. He's really nice and sweet. He's great."

"Where does he go to school?"

"Dalton. He's a Warbler like Blaine."

"Ah I see. Where'd you meet?"

"Well I met him at Regionals. But we got together at my birthday party."

"Ah and how does Blaine feel about this?"

"I don't really care what Blaine thinks. I can date whoever I want."

"No you can't."

They turned to the entrance of the kitchen. Blaine had come down. Isabel put her hands on her hips.

"So you're saying you can control my dating life?"

"Basically if I don't like the person you're dating, you shouldn't be dating them."

"And vice versa right?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course."

Aunt Bea smiled. "Look at you two being all brotherly and sisterly. I wish you two had always been this close," Aunt Bea said.

"Well we are now. Isn't that what counts?" Isabel asked.

Aunt Bea just smiled.

"Is the food ready yet?" Blaine asked.

"How typical of you Blaine. You're always hungry," Aunt Bea said.

"No I'm not!" Blaine said.

"Yes you are," Isabel answered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Kids, I totally forgot. I was cleaning out my storage closet and I found something," Aunt Bea interrupted.

"Harry Potter?" Isabel asked sarcastically.

"No. I found an old video of you two. I was thinking we could watch it while we eat."

"Do we have to?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, you have to. It's one of my favorite videos," Aunt Bea said.

"I guess we have to then," Blaine said.

…

Ten minutes later, Isabel and Blaine were sitting on the couch with hot bowls of soup. Aunt Bea was in front of the TV, putting in a DVD. She turned on the TV and went back to the couch, picked up the remote and pressed play. Then she set it down and picked up her bowl. The DVD started to play. The screen showed a dark stage. A man walked on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present Blaine and Isabel Anderson," the man said.

A younger Blaine and Isabel walked onto the stage. Blaine was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. His hair was ungelled. Isabel was wearing a white and black dress that had a slit from her mid-thigh to her knees. It was rumpled at the waist. Her hair was in a bob cut.

"Oh god," the Isabel on the couch said.

Aunt Bea smiled, "This is my favorite performances."

In the video, the music started playing and Isabel started to dance ballet style. Blaine was making sure that Isabel didn't fall by either holding her waist or her hand. He started singing.

_Here we are, seven days  
And seven nights of empty tries  
It's ritual, habitual  
But it's never gonna work this time_

_We're to the point of no return  
And along the way the only thing we've learned  
Is how to hurt each other_

_I'm looking back and wondering why  
It took so long to realize  
That nothing's changed, it never will  
All these years of standing still  
And still we stay in all this pain  
And nothing's gonna make it go away_

_I don't wanna wait another minute  
Put me out of my misery _

Blaine was already out of breath by this time but he didn't stop.

_I can read your mind baby you're not in it  
And we're not what we used to be  
No you wouldn't have to lie to me  
If you would only let me go  
And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know_

_We can not hide what we've become  
So sick and tired of being numb  
It's done, it's done  
It's done_

_I don't wanna wait another minute  
Put me out of my misery  
I can read your mind baby you're not in it  
And we're not what we used to be  
No, you wouldn't have to lie to me  
If you would only let me go  
And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
Something that I already know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, 'cause I know_

"I can't believe that you still have that video," Isabel said when it was done.

"It's my favorite performance of you two," Aunt Bea said. "I wish you still did them."

"There was a reason we stopped doing those performances," Blaine said.

"I know. You stayed with me for a week after that, remember?"

"Of course we do," Blaine said.

Isabel laid her head on Aunt Bea's shoulder, "Aunt Bea?"

"Yes Isabel?"

"Can we live with you?"

Blaine looked at Isabel. He had been wondering the same thing. The only problem was that Aunt Bea lived close their old school.

"There was a reason you moved from here Isabel."

Isabel sighed. "I know. I just don't want to go back to home."

"Why don't you two just move out?"

"No money."

Isabel had actually thought about moving out but Blaine and Isabel had no money to their name. Isabel's job wasn't enough to pay the bills and such.

"Ah, I see. What if I gave you two money? Then you could move out."

Isabel sat up. "Really? You'd do that?"

Aunt Bea smiled at them. "Of course I would. You two are my favorite and I know you don't like being at home."

Blaine looked at Aunt Bea. "How much money are we talking about?"

"As much as you need."

"Oh," was all Blaine said.

Isabel looked at Blaine. She could tell he was thinking about something. He had his thinking face on.

"Blaine?" she asked.

"What?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Isabel could tell he wasn't telling the truth but she knew not to press him. He probably didn't want to say it in front of Aunt Bea. She would just have to ask him later.

…

It was later that night and Isabel was waiting for Blaine to finish his conversation with Kurt. She had already spoken to Jeff, Leslie, and Beth. Blaine finally opened the door to his room. He didn't seem that surprise to see her.

"Isabel, what's up?"

"What were you thinking about before?"

"Ah," he shuffled his feet. "I was thinking about transferring to McKinley. We both know that Aunt Bea's rich but not that rich. Not to mention the fact that dad won't pay for anything if we ever move out. He told us that."

Isabel looked at Blaine. "You also want to be with Kurt don't you?"

Blaine smiled. Isabel could always see through him. "Well now that you mention it."

Isabel smacked Blaine on the arm. "Did you tell Kurt of your plan?"

"I wanted to make sure you were cool with it."

"Hey, of course I'd be cool with it. We get to walk down the hallways again."

"And this time, we'll rule the school."

"Yes!"

They both started laughing. They knew that they'd never be able to rule the school because they weren't that type of person.

"So tomorrow, we'll look for apartments and get your transfer papers. Okay?"

Blaine smiled. "Has anyone told you you're the best sister in the world?"

"Not in the last five minutes."

Blaine laughed. "Let's go tell Aunt Bea of our awesome plan."

**Again I own nothing, especially the Backstreet Boys. I wish I did but I don't. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to mention this everytime? You'd know this by now. I own nothing. In this chapter, **_italics_ **mean that Blaine is singing. Bold means Isabel's singing. **_**Bold Italics**_** means both of them are singing.**

Blaine finally unpacked the last of his things. Isabel and Blaine had moved in the month before and they got the last of their boxes the day before. Isabel wanted to buy paint so she could paint her room the way it used too look but they had a whole lot of other things to do. Blaine was shocked when he learned of Isabel's job. He found out when they were staying at Aunt Bea's. She had left in the morning and didn't come back till after ten. At first, he thought she was going out with her friends but then he noticed that she did it everyday. He managed to corner her and she told him about her job ay Kurt's dad's garage. She didn't earn much but she liked the job well enough. She used the money she got to help with payments and stuff. Their dad wasn't helping them out at all. The only thing he did was let them take their paid-in-full cars and pay for the car insurance. Their dad had gotten so pissed but their mom understood. She gave them a little money in the beginning. Their dad controlled the bank account, so she couldn't give them much. Isabel and Blaine were grateful for their mom's help and even more grateful for Aunt Bea's help. They managed to find an apartment near McKinley, since they were both going there in the fall. Blaine's phone ringing snapped out his thoughts. Aunt Bea put them on her plan and got them new phones after their dad canceled their phones. Blaine grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said.

"Oh hey Kurt."

"Are you all settled in?"

Blaine had told Kurt that he had moved out and was now going to McKinley three weeks ago. Kurt had wanted to visit but the apartment was a mess.

"Almost. I finished unpacking today," Blaine answered.

"That's good. How's the apartment?"

"It's… different. It was always quiet unless my parents were arguing of the TV was on. But here's there's some sort of noise. It's…nice."

"You're getting used to it?"

"Kinda. It'll take a while but I'll get there."

"And Isabel?"

"She's having an easier time adjusting. She never liked it any home."

"Why? Your parents were never home."

Blaine paused. He knew the house served as a constant reminder to Isabel about…that. The reason she didn't stay at home much. But he couldn't tell Kurt that. It wasn't his story to tell.

"I don't know. She just didn't like it," Blaine answered.

"Maybe it was too big for her taste."

"Maybe."

"So do you want to meet me at school tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was the first day of school at McKinley for Blaine. The last time he went to public school, it didn't end well. But this time, he had Kurt and New Directions.

"Yeah sure. You can show me and Isabel where the office is. We need to pick up out schedules and get our lockers."

"You know how to get to school right?

"Of course, why are you asking? Do you want to drive me to school?"

"How'd you know that was my plan?"

"Cause I'm a genius."

"No you're not," Blaine heard Isabel said.

Blaine jumped and turned. Isabel was standing at his doorway. She was smirking at Blaine.

"Blaine? You there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Isabel sneaked up behind me."

"Oh okay. Well do you want me to take you to school tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Well I have to go. I'm being summoned."

"I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Blaine hung up. He looked at Isabel.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I was on the phone."

"I know so?" she asked as she turned around and walked away.

…

"I can't get my locker open," Blaine said, trying to open his locker.

Blaine was at McKinley with Isabel. Kurt had to go to his own locker to put his stuff in. Isabel and Blaine's lockers were right next to each other. They had just got back from the office with their schedules, locker number, and school map. They had Math, Science, English, and Glee together. They also got their textbooks from the bookroom. Isabel managed to get her locker open on the first time, but Blaine was having a difficult time.

"Let me try," Isabel said and Blaine stepped aside.

Isabel put in the combination and managed to get it open.

"There you just needed the magic touch," she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, whatever," Blaine said putting his stuff in.

"So we have Glee auditions today right?" Isabel asked Blaine.

Blaine had asked Kurt when the Glee auditions were.

"Yeah, what are you singing?"

"I'm not going to tell you. What about you?"

"It's a secret."

"Ah, I see."

They both cracked identical grins because they knew that they were going to audition together.

The bell to go to class rang.

"Well, my class is right there, so I'll see you in Calculus next period."

"Yeah, bye."

Isabel walked to her class. Blaine closed his locker and turned to walk to his class. He saw a tall blonde boy walking in his direction. The boy looked up and saw Blaine. Their eyes locked and Blaine recognized him- Thomas. Thomas stared at Blaine, looking a bit shocked. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Blaine snapped out of it and walked quickly to his class. He left Thomas standing there staring.

…

It was second period and Isabel was walking to her second class, her class with Blaine. She walked in and saw Blaine was already sitting. He looked paler than her did this morning.

"And you are?" The teacher asked her when she came in.

"Huh?" Isabel asked, "Oh, uh, Isabel Anderson."

"Okay, your seat is next to Blaine… Anderson," she said reading the clipboard.

The teacher looked at her, an unspoken question in her eyes.

"Twins," Isabel said, sitting next to Blaine.

The teacher just smiled and went to the next student.

"Hey, what's up?" Isabel asked Blaine worriedly.

Blaine turned to her. "I saw Thomas."

"He goes here?"

"I guess."

"Well if he bothers you or something, tell me okay?"

Blaine nodded and turned back to the board. "So how's your day so far?"

"Well, my first class was so easy compared to Easton. How was yours?"

"I had Kurt in my first period."

"French four right?"

"Yeah, we're the only ones who can speak it well."

"Oh, so everyone's gonna copy off of you right?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, if Kurt lets them."

Isabel laughed.

The tardy bell rang and class started.

…

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Blaine didn't see Thomas again but Isabel had German with him. She tried to ignore him but it was difficult when they were sitting next to each other on the seating chart. Thomas took the hint after five minutes and didn't try to talk to her.

Isabel noted that the classes at McKinley were so much easier than the classes at Easton. On the first day of school at Easton, they always got loads of homework. But here, they didn't even have class on the first day. The best part of her day was when Glee came around. Both Blaine and her had to audition even though the New Directions had already heard them sing. Blaine had talked to Mr. Shue to see if they could audition together and he had agreed. So now they were standing in front of the glee club, ready to perform.

The piano played the opening notes and Blaine started singingMr. Shue to see if they could audition together and he had agreed. So now they were standing in front of the glee club, ready to perform.

The piano played the opening notes and Blaine started singing.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; __**it was only just a dream**_

Blaine stopped singing and Isabel started singing_._

**I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.**

Blaine started singing instead of Isabel. Isabel went and sat on the piano, watching Blaine.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement.  
Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.  
I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I know that it just ain't right.

_**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

It was Isabel's turn to sing. Blaine went sat down on the piano.

**When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.  
I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.  
No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?**

Didn't give it all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.

Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough.  
I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.  
Cause I was wrong...

Blaine got back up and started singing along with Isabel.

_**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_  
**Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_  
**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
**_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_  
_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.**_

_**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

_**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.**_

_**Nooo... Ohhh...  
It was only just a dream.**_

They stopped singing and the last notes played. The New Direction erupted into cheers. Mr. Shue clapped along and came up to them.

"Welcome to New Directions."

**A/N: I own nothing. I do not own Just a Dream by: Nelly, even though this is the Sam Tsui version. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am getting really tired of this. I think by now it should be established. I own nothing. I make no profit out of this. I never have and never will.**

**A/N: In this chapter you get to learn a bit more about Thomas and some people from Blaine's old school make a surprise appearance. Enjoy!**

It had been nearly a month since Isabel and Blaine had started at McKinley. They had gotten slushied a few times but they didn't let if bother them. They had gotten worse in their old school. Thomas kept trying to talk to Blaine but Blaine kept ignoring him. Blaine would just pass it off but Isabel could see that it was bothering him. She decided to go talk to Thomas before school.

Thomas was putting things in his locker when Isabel approached. He didn't look any different than he did all those years ago. He had the same blonde hair, green eyes, and tall frame. So many of Isabel's friends in middle school had crushes on him and thought it was absurd that she didn't. Thomas had been her friend for so long and she had always known there was something different about him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him when she came up to him.

He looked at her and she saw how different he actually looked. He used to have a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. But now, the fire in his eyes had been extinguished and he looked so tired and defeated.

"I didn't know it was a crime to go to school," he answered sarcastically.

He sounded different, like he was agitated.

"Very funny, I'm serious."

"I transferred."

"Why? Tired of being popular?" she asked spitefully.

He slammed his locker. "Because I came out last year."

He walked away leaving a shocked Isabel behind.

…

During German class, they had group work. The teacher put Thomas and Isabel together.

"Great," he said when they joined their desks.

"What? You don't like the assignment?" Isabel asked sarcastically.

Thomas glared at her. "I don't like my partner."

"At least you're being truthful. But trust me, the feelings mutual. Let's just do our work okay?"

Thomas nodded.

They worked on their assignment for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, Thomas collected his things and quickly left. Isabel had wanted to talk to him about what he told her but it was obvious he didn't want to talk to her. Isabel walked to her locker and Blaine came up behind her.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

He looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Something's bothering you. It's obvious. What is it?"

"I went to talk to Thomas and he told me he came out last year."

"Oh. Well you wanna know what happened in my French class?"

"What?"

He told her what happened on the way to their next period. She forgot about Thomas by the time the period started.

…

"Blaine."

Blaine was at his locker before glee practice when he heard Thomas. He turned around and saw him standing there. The sight of Thomas used to make Blaine lose his breath but now nothing happened.

"Thomas."

"You've been ignoring me."

"Gee I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

He turned back to his locker.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I came out last year."

"Yeah, Isabel already told me that."

"Really? That's suprising."

Blaine froze. "What are you talking about?"

"You two weren't very close when I knew you. I mean you acted like brother and sister but now you act like identical twins. What happened?"

Blaine looked at Thomas. This became the first time he got mad at Thomas.

"I don't know maybe it was when you shoved me against a locker, or maybe when my food became a part of my outfit. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"You're sorry? That's all you can say? You had a lot of chances to say that or do something. But now it's too late."

"Blaine, I still love you."

Blaine stared at him. The anger flared in him.

"It's too late. I'm over you."

"Blaine-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked and saw Kurt coming up to them. Blaine's anger went away as fast as it had come, and he smiled.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt walked up to Blaine and slipped his hand into Blaine's. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Thomas looking at their intertwined hands.

"Are you coming to glee practice?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming right now."

"Who's this?" Thomas asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine wondering the same thing.

"Kurt this is Thomas. Thomas this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Well I have to go. Bye." Blaine said, walking away with Kurt.

When they were away from Thomas, Kurt stopped them and looked at Blaine.

"That's Thomas? The Thomas?" he asked Blaine who nodded.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked.

"Probably wanted me back."

"I heard him say he still loves you."

"I don't love him anymore."

"Really?"

"I got over him a long time ago." _When I met you._

Kurt smiled. "So I don't have to worry about you leaving me for him?"

"Oh god no. Definitely not. Besides, Isabel would murder me if I did."

"She doesn't like Thomas?"

"Not anymore."

"Good."

Kurt kissed Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled and deepened the kiss and put his arms around Kurt's waist. He pulled Kurt closer and felt Kurt's tongue running along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine granted it and they played tonsil hockey for a little while. Blaine felt happier than he had in a long time. He was in love with Kurt, he was completely sure of it. Oblivious to them, Thomas saw them. He had messed up badly, why couldn't he see that before? Did he really think he could just win Blaine back by saying he still loved him? He highly doubted Blaine believed him, especially after everything with Joshua. Thomas knew that Blaine still loved him, he just needed proof Thomas loved him. Well, he'd just have to prove that he did. He would get Blaine back.

"You break them apart and I swear I will castrate you."

Thomas turned and saw Isabel was standing behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine's happy now, happier than he's ever been. You destroy that and I'll destroy you."

"Aw, isn't this touching?" (**A/N: Yes this is AVPM reference**).

"I'm serious Thomas."

"How do you know I won't make him happy?"

"You're the one who broke him in the first place. He's finally getting himself back together without you."

"And I regret it."

"I don't care."

"I want him back."

"You can't want what you never had."

"You know I've had enough of people being mean to me. I had that all last year."

"Now you know how Blaine and I felt. Except Blaine got his heartbroken and I-"

Isabel stopped. Thomas saw a glimpse of extreme pain in Isabel's eyes. _She's broken beyond repair._ He realized something had happened to her, something really bad. He wanted to ask her but he feared what would happen if her walls came down.

"You know what? I have to go," he said rudely, walking away.

Maybe he should stay away from Isabel. He didn't want to see what would happen if she broke.

…

Two weeks later and Blaine hadn't heard or seen anything from Thomas. He had been looking for a job since Isabel had gotten a second one. She could only work at the garage on weekends, so she had to get a job during the week. He felt guilty by not helping out. Kurt had been helping him out but he couldn't find anything. So come Friday, Kurt took Blaine out. They went to the movies and Kurt paid for it. Blaine then saw the Help Wanted sign. He got an application to work there.

They got to their seats and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Why are you so desperate to get a job?" Kurt asked for the hundredth time.

"I want to help out with the bill and stuff. Isabel has two jobs and I have none."

"But doesn't your aunt pay your bills?"

"She pays our rent. She has to pay for her own stuff and she's not that rich. So Isabel tries to pay for our other bills but she wasn't making enough, so she got another job. And I feel like I'm not doing anything. So now I want to get a job. It'll lessen the burden on Isabel, even though I know she'll object at first."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine didn't say anything, he just smiled back.

The lights dimmed as the movie began. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer.

Kurt couldn't pay attention to the movie. He was too focused on Blaine. How on earth did he get so lucky to find a guy like Blaine? He was so happy right now. It was as if a hole in him had been filled when he met Blaine. He had found his other half. It was amazing. Kurt didn't know how he managed before Blaine. He realized at that moment he was completely in love with Blaine, no doubt whatsoever. He wanted to with Blaine forever, he just wasn't sure if Blaine felt the same.

…

Blaine had finally managed to get a job at the movie theater and a week later was selling tickets when some football players and their girlfriends came up to the stand. Blaine was putting money in since he had just sold some tickets and didn't notice them come up. He didn't notice until one of them tapped on the window.

"Hey can we buy some tickets?" a familiar voice asked.

Blaine looked up and into bright green eyes. The eyes were attached to a short stocky boy with short brown hair. He had a large nose and a small mouth. He wasn't very attractive at all. Blaine recognized him as Joshua, the football player who made his life a living hell. Looking at Joshua made Blaine feel sick. He brought up bad memories. Why was he here? This theater was extremely far away from his house, about two hours away.

"Look who it is guys, it's the queer Blaine," Joshua said.

The football players looked at Blaine and sneered. Their girlfriends just looked bored.

"You're right Josh. It is. He certainly looks better than the last time I saw him," a football player said.

The speaker look like Joshua in the build, except he had longish brown hair and brown eyes. He was a bit handsome, but he made Blaine feel even sicker. Jonathan, the guy who made Isabel's life hell.

"That's cause the last time you saw him, you were punching him in the face," Joshua said.

"Josh, I wanna watch a movie," a blonde girl said.

Joshua looked at her wand smiled. It was a fake smile, slimy and disgusting. "Alright sweetie."

Josh then turned to Blaine. Blaine saw that glint in his eyes, his pupils dilated. He sneered and ordered the tickets. Blaine managed to keep his composure while he gave them the tickets. They turned to leave and Joshua and Jonathan stayed behind. Jonathan leaned close to the window and said, "Say hi to your sister for me."

Josh winked to Blaine they both went inside. When they disappeared through the doors, Blaine ran to the bathroom and threw up. When he came back, he saw Bethanie, Isabel's friend, sitting at the stand. She saw him and smiled.

"I saw you run to the bathroom so I took over. Are you okay? You look a little sick," she said.

"Yeah, just a bit of nauseas. But I'm fine now," he lied.

Beth looked worried. She was like Isabel sometimes, she could see right through him. "Are you sure? Cause I can take over for you, if you want to leave. I'll just tell Robert you were feeling sick."  
"Really?"

Beth nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"You're welcome. Now go."

Blaine clocked out early and went home. It was Isabel's day off so he knew she was home. When he came to the door, he saw Isabel was on the phone in the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jeff, there isn't anyone at McKinley that sparks my interest."

She was talking to Jeff and smiling. She heard the door close and saw Blaine. He was looking sick. Isabel's smile was replaced by worry.

"Listen Jeff, can I talk to you later? Yeah, no everything's fine. Yes I'll talk you later tonight. Bye."

She hung up the phone and came up to Blaine. "You're early. What's wrong?"

"I saw Joshua at the movie theater."

"Oh my god," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head. I threw up."

Isabel didn't say anything, instead she hugged him. He hugged her back and put his head on he shoulders. He began to feel better. It was like when he was younger and upset and his mom would hug him and he'd feel better. He didn't know when it had changed to Isabel but he knew that she could always make him feel better.

"Did he try anything?" Isabel asked him.

Blaine shook his head. "I was behind the ticket stand."

"Good or else I might have to attack him with a baseball bat. Again."

Blaine laughed. "Jonathan was also there."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything else. Blaine couldn't read her expression, she looked completely blank.

"Isabel?"

"Yeah?" she said looking at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Anything else happen?"

"No. Beth took over for me since I wasn't feeling well."

"Ah, that's good. Now we can finally have time to spend together."

Blaine smiled. He didn't want to tell her about the wink because he didn't know what to make of it. He was also unsure of how she would react. He could tell that Jonathan still brought up bad memories and she might react harshly. Besides they lived two hours away. He probably wouldn't see them again. So driving out of his mind, he hung out with Isabel until it was time to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am really sorry about the long wait. I'll explain the reason why it took so long at the end. So Enjoy. And as always, I own nothing.**

The doorbell rang.

"Blaine! Could you open the door?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Blaine, would you open the freaking door?"

"I heard you the first time! Why can't you open it?"

"Because I have long hair that I need to fix."

"I had long hair once."

Blaine walked to the door. A big yellow object rushed past.

"Jeff, why are you dressed like Spongebob? Isabel is going to murder you."

"Well, long story. When I went to the costume shop there was this weird looking dude who has a big-"

"Skip to the end."

"This was the cooler costume."

Isabel walked out as Jeff said this. She let out a scream.

"What….the….HELL….are…you…wearing?"

"Uh, I am wearing my costume."

"That doesn't look like Zeus. Unless Zeus has become some sort of slang term for SPONGEBOB!"

"Look, I thought this costume was cooler."

"You thought that Spongebob was cooler than the leader of ALL of the Ancient Greek Gods?"

"Uh…yeah. Spongebob lives in a PINEAPPLE. Where did Zeus live, in a hill? Plus it didn't even make sense for me to be Zeus when you are Athena. We are boyfriend and girlfriend, not father and daughter."

"Zeus lived in Mt. Olympus, and it was the THEME not the characters that was important."

Isabel storms off.

"Hey, at least you didn't die." Said Blaine.

"I might as well have. She's scary when she's angry."

"Try living with her."

Jeff looked at him with wide eyes, looking extremely scared.

"Are you scared of my sister?" Blaine asked

"Maybe. She's pretty but she's scary."

"True that."

The doorbell rang once again.

"I heard it Isabel. Just telling you before you have a massive heart attack."

Blaine went and opened the door. Suddenly he was attacked by a white sheet and dragged into the closet. Blaine was shoved against the door and his mouth attacked by someone else's. He pulled away and saw Kurt.

"Hey Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Don't tell me you chose to dress like a ghost."

"I'm not, this was something extra. Are you….dressed as Harry Potter?"

"Yes siree."

They walk out the closet.

"WE'RE OUT OF THE CLOSET EVERYONE!" Yelled Kurt.

"If you guys weren't out of the closet before, I would hate to see you now," Isabel said.

"Shut up Isabel!"

After an hour everyone had arrived to the party. Finn dressed as Peter Pan, Rachel as Barbara Streisand, Mercedes as Aretha Franklin, Quinn as Miss Universe, Puck as Sid Vicious, Lauren as Nancy, Artie as Mozart, Santana as the Devil, Britany as an Angel, Leslie as Margaret Schlegel, Beth as Donna Noble, Wes as Merlin, David as Scott Pilgrim, Tina as a witch, Mike as Michael Jackson, Sam as Draco Malfoy, Shane as the Doctor, and Trent as Chewbacca.

Isabel walked around and made sure everyone was doing okay. She came upon Quinn and Mike.

"Wow, Quinn, your outfit is…interesting," Isabel said.

"Well, when I looked around my room trying to figure out what to wear. It was last minute because I was supposed to go to Alicia's party, you know, the daughter of the guy who invented the iPod, but she had to cancel the party, so I decided to come here instead," Quinn said, kind of snobbyish. (**A/N: Is that a word? Doesn't matter I'm making it a word.**)

"Uh…thanks for gracing us with your presence…"

"You're welcome!"

"So Mike, why did you decide to dress up like Michael Jackson?" Isabel said looking over at Mike

"Because….I'm Bad, I'm Bad, I'm really, really bad," he answered, doing some dance moves.

"Yeah., I got it. That's hilarious."

"That's me, a comedian."

Isabel stares at him, then walks towards Sam, David, and Shane.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Isabel asked them.

"I'm doing great! I feel awesome in this outfit!" David said, rather excitedly.

"That's great David. I am just a little confused, who or what are you supposed to be?"

"Uh….Scott Pilgrim. Duh."

"Oh, I didn't think you could dress up as Scott Pilgrim."

"Why? Is it cause I'm black?" David asked acting offended.

"No, no, no! It's not cause you're black! There are many black action heroes, like Lex Luther! But he's a bad guy. Not that I'm saying all black people are evil! I have many black friends who aren't evil-"

"Chill out Isabel. I'm kidding," David said trying not to laugh.

"That's what I thought."

At that moment Leslie walked up to them stopped and asked:

"Guys, guess who I am dressed up as?"

"Uh…Someone from the 1920's?" Guessed Shane.

"No! Gosh people! I'm Margaret Schlegel!"

"Who?" Isabel said confused.

"Margret Schlegel…from Howard's End?"

"What's Howard's End?" Sam asked.

"You people have no sense of taste!"

"You people?" Said David

"Shut up David! It has nothing to do with you being black!"

"Sorry."

A crash come from the other end of the room. Blaine has dropped a glass.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing?" asked Isabel.

"Uh, getting a drink…of vodka."

"You know how I feel about drinking alcohol! Plus you can DIE from drinking."

"Yeah….but I'm the boy who lived not died." Blaine high fives Kurt.

"Give that to me Blaine!" Blaine gives her the bottle. "Who else has been drinking?"

"Uh…you don't want to know."

Jeff walks out of the kitchen singing "His Cheeseburger" from the Veggie Tales.

"Are you drunk Jeff?"

"No, no, no…I'm just….thinking."

"Jeff that's a plant. I'm over here."

"Oh! Isabel! How's life going for you?

"Great! Just great! Whatever Jeff. Have you seen my lipgloss?"

"No no. I haven't needed a touch up yet."

"Shut up. I wonder where it went. I know I put it somewhere. " Dramatic music begins playing. "Artie! What are you doing?"

"Just getting into character!"

"Not…is that a piano? Who are you supposed to be Beethoven?"

"Beethoven? No way! He sucks! I'm Mozart." He attempts to laugh like Mozart in _Amadeus._

"I see. That's great."

"You're darn tootin."

"Wow…that….I….it…."

"Is it because I said tootin?"

"Yeah."

People began to leave and soon it was only Jeff, Isabel, Blaine and Kurt.

"Kurt, do you believe in soulmates?" asked Blaine.

They were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we are soulmates?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

In actuality, Kurt did think he and Blaine were soulmates, but he wasn't drunk enough to admit that.

Jeff barges in singing.

"Whooooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea? I do! I do!"

"I think you need to go to bed Jeff." said Isabel.

"Your bed?" Jeff asked, looking at Isabel.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

It seemed he had sobered up to hear Jeff say that. Jeff looked at Blaine with wide fearful eyes.

"Uh, just kidding."

Isabel laughed and shook her head. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No, no. I think I need to eat!"

"You've already eaten three whole pizzas, if you eat more you'll get sick."

"I think you are a meanie."

"Okay, lay down Jeff."

Jeff fell asleep. Isabel walks over to Kurt and Blaine.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Isabel asked.

Blaine nodded his head. "I think me and Kurt and soulmates."

"Kurt and I."

"Kurt and you what?"

"You- just- ugh, never mind. I'm going to bed. Make sure Jeff doesn't wake up and try to eat some more."

Isabel walked off, grumbling to herself, "Why did I even think this party was a good idea?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt looked back at him. "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

Kurt shoved Blaine. "Stop it."

Blaine suddenly climbed onto Kurt. "No. It's true. Why can't you see you're beautiful?"

"Blaine you're drunk."

Blaine shook his head. "No I'm serious Kurt. I-"

Then suddenly, he fell asleep.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? This is actually the first chapter not written by me. It was written by my sister. She took a while to write it. **

**Also, I have a tumblr. Once or twice I do something about my story. If you want to it's unnfdarrencriss .tumblr .com (without the spaces)  
**

**So as always, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I've traveled through time here. It's now December, in fact it's near Christmas. **

**So enjoy!**

Lima was a winter wonderland at the moment. There were Christmas decorations on all the businesses and a sheet of snow covered the ground. Blaine tightened his coat as cold wind blew on his face. He was walking towards his car after looking for an hour for something to get Kurt for Christmas. He couldn't find anything, he needed to find the perfect gift. He had already bought Isabel's gift and Isabel and him had pitched in and bought their Aunt Bea her gift. He had been saving to buy them gifts. But why couldn't he find something for Kurt? This was his third day looking and he'd given up after an hour today. He got into his car and turned it on so it could heat up. He couldn't wait to get back home where it was warm. There wasn't anyone home since Isabel pulled in extra hours at the garage. She wanted to get more money so she could buy a special gift. She wouldn't say who it was for or what it was. It was freezing inside since Isabel turned off the heat when she was alone because it cost money. He turned it on and took off his coat. He rubbed his hands together and went to the kitchen in search of hot cocoa. He didn't find any. All he found was coffee which he didn't want to drink. He had to wake up early tomorrow to go spend Christmas with Aunt Bea and coffee had too much caffeine. He looked again for hot cocoa again, nothing. He was about to give in and make coffee when he heard the doorbell. He went and opened it. Kurt was standing behind it with a smile on his face.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I brought cocoa. I thought maybe we could hang out before you leave?"

"You're just in time. I just got home."

"So I can come in?"

Blaine stepped aside to let Kurt in. He closed the door after Kurt and followed him to the kitchen. Kurt had already been to the apartment so many times. He knew his way around. He turned the water on and pulled out to packets of cocoa from his bag.

"You can take off your coat you know?" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and didn't say anything. Instead, he poured the contents of the packages into two coffee mugs. Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pushed Kurt's back into his chest and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt leaned in and sighed.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Kurt asked him.

"No. I'm just trying to get you warm."

"What makes you think I'm cold?"

"You won't take your coat."

Kurt laughed. "Alright. But don't say anything about what I'm wearing underneath."

Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt. Kurt took off his coat and turned to Blaine.

"What'd ya think?" he asked Blaine.

Kurt was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and white T-Shirt that said _Likes Boys_.

"Nice shirt," Blaine said.

Kurt fingered the hem. "It was an early Christmas gift form Mercedes. I don't know why she did. You don't like it do you?"

Blaine laughed. "I like it. It looks good on you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Blaine kissed Kurt, crushing their lips together. Kurt gasped and Blaine took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt fisted Blaine's hair and Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips. He went under the shirt and rubbed the skin under the shirt. He heard Kurt give a little moan, so he backed him against the counter, pressing him closer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. Blaine ran his hands down to Kurt's thighs and pulled him up to sit on the counter. Kurt gave a little squeak and settled onto the counter. Their lips were still pressed together. Kurt opened his legs and Blaine stepped in. He then ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides. Kurt gave a little sigh and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck tighter. Blaine's hand went up Kurt's shirt, touching every inch of skin. Then suddenly Blaine's phone rang. He could've ignored it, if it wasn't for the fact the ringtone was _Larger than Life_ by the Backstreet Boys. That meant it was Isabel calling. Blaine separated from Kurt.

"Sorry, it's Isabel."

Kurt nodded and fixed the hem of his shirt. Blaine stepped out of the kitchen to talk to Isabel. Kurt slid off the counter and noticed the water was boiling. He turned it off and poured the water into the cups. While he stirred in the powder, he thought about what just happened. They had never gone that far before, they just stuck to kissing. Kurt's skin was still tingling from where Blaine's hand were. He wished he knew what was going through Blaine's head right now. He heard Blaine come back and Kurt turned to him. He had a cup of cocoa and Blaine smiled. Kurt's pulsed quickened at this. Blaine over and grabbed a cup.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Blaine asked.

Well that was a change from what just happened.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt answered.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to Blaine's room. He closed the door behind him. Blaine stuck a DVD in the player and turned on the TV. He went to the bed and Kurt sat on Blaine's lap. They watched the movie and sipped their cocoa. Blaine pulled a blanket on to cover both of them.

In the middle of the movie, they had finished their drinks and their empty cups were on the nightstand. Kurt's hands were gently stroking Blaine's legs and Blaine had one hand pressing against Kurt's chest and the other one was rubbing Kurt's thigh. Kurt was trying to concentrate on the movie but his mind kept wandering what happened in the kitchen. It was a very heated moment and Blaine didn't say anything else after that. Did Blaine not want to go any further? Kurt was incredibly turned on right now and no matter what he did, he couldn't calm down. Was it too much to ask for Blaine to not be a gentleman and put his hand on his- suddenly Kurt's mind turned to mush. Blaine had started palming Kurt's bulge in his pants. The hand on the chest pushed Kurt closer so he could feel Blaine's erection against him. Kurt gave a little gasp that turned into a low moan when Blaine added friction.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt couldn't say anything, he just nodded.

Blaine increased the friction, going faster.

"Blaine-" Kurt managed to strangle out.

"Yes, baby."

Blaine had never called Kurt baby, and hearing it come out of Blaine's mouth made him even harder. Blaine smiled against Kurt's ear.

"You like that, baby?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Blaine."

"Yes?"

"I- I- I want-" he stammered.

"What do you want?"

Kurt couldn't really talk so instead, he grabbed Blaine's hand off his bulge and slid into it his pants, underneath the boxers. Blaine began stroking, making Kurt arch his back and thrusting into Blaine's hand. Blaine chuckled.

"Do you like that baby?" Blaine asked Kurt for the second time.

Kurt just moaned loudly in response. Blaine started increasing his strokes.

"Blaine-" Kurt strangled out.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead baby."

Kurt moaned loudly. He could see white stars everywhere. When he came down from his high, he didn't notice that Blaine was no longer hard. Blaine slid his hand out of Kurt' pants.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"Good," Kurt answered.

…

Isabel came in late that night and noticed Blaine's door was closed. She saw a long black coat that wasn't Blaine's hanging on the table. She then heard a giggle from Blaine's room and recognized it as Kurt's. Isabel smiled and walked to her room, so she could pack something. Blaine's door opened and Kurt and Blaine walked out. They were laughing and when they saw Isabel they sobered up. Their hands were intertwined.

"Oh hey Isabel. When'd you get home?" Blaine asked.

"Like two seconds ago," Isabel said.

"Well I have to go home," Kurt said letting go of Blaine's hand and picked up his coat. He put it on and walked to the door. Blaine walked with him.

"Well I'll see you later then?" Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kurt let with a smile on his face. Blaine closed the door smiling. He turned and saw that Isabel was smirking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said walking into her room.

…

The next day, Isabel and Blaine were at Aunt Bea's house, helping her out. Aunt Bea had only gone to the family Christmas dinners because Isabel and Blaine had insisted on it. But now that they had moved out, Aunt Bea wasn't really invited to the dinner. Isabel and Blaine grandparents, Aunt Bea's parents, had kicked her out of the house when she was 18 and they didn't have a good relationship. Blaine and Isabel didn't know why she had been kicked out and Aunt Bea didn't like to bring it up.

"So Blaine. How are you and Kurt?" she asked Blaine.

"Great," Blaine said.

"Aw look at him. He's so in love," Isabel said.

Aunt Bea laughed. She was extremely happy for Blaine. After everything that happened with Thomas, she was glad he found someone that made him so happy. He deserved it.

"What about you and Jeff?" Aunt Bea asked Isabel.

"Still going strong," Isabel answered.

Isabel rolled up her sleeves and Aunt Bea saw the scars along her wrists. Aunt Bea dropped what she had in her hand and grabbed Isabel's arm.

"Isabel, what are these?" she asked making the scars face her.

"Nothing," Isabel said, trying to pull her hands away.

"When did you get these?"

"I said they're nothing," Isabel said angrily pulling her hands away.

She turned and walk away.

Aunt Bea turned to Blaine. "Blaine, did you know about that?"

Blaine nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I can't."

"What? Did Isabel swear you to secrecy?"

"No, it's too painful to bring up. For both me and Isabel."

Aunt Bea looked at Blaine. Could it be that Isabel had been more affected by the bullying than she had let on?"

"Blaine, what-?"

"Please don't, Aunt Bea. Just please I'm gonna go talk to Isabel."

Blaine put down what he was doing and went upstairs. She was sitting on her bed just staring at nothing.

"Isabel?" he asked approaching her.

She looked up. He could see the dried tears on her cheeks. Blaine sat next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder. Blaine rubbed his hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

"Come on. We need to go back downstairs. It's Christmas," Blaine.

Isabel nodded. "Okay just a second."

She wiped her eyes and got up, straightened her clothes and smiled. "Let's go."

They went back downstairs. Aunt Bea looked at Isabel questioning, but she didn't say anything. She really wanted to know what the story was about the scars was but she knew Isabel would talk about unless she wanted to and Isabel definitely didn't want to.

…

It was late night, hot cocoa and a fire, Aunt Bea and Blaine went to sleep. Isabel had tried but she found she couldn't. So now she was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket staring at the fire. She was staring as if she wanted to burn the image in her mind. She wrapped the blanket around her closer as if she got colder. She was in deep thought. She was thinking about… well everything. Her mind wandered to her freshman year. The scars began to tingle as if to remind her of the pain. All she wanted to do was take it away. Everyone said it would make it better if she talked. But in front of all those therapists she found she couldn't talk about it. It hurt and talking about it just brought up bad memories and pain. So instead she buried it deep inside and put on a fake smile, showing the whole world she's happy. Only one person knew how broken she was inside and that was Blaine.

It was times like these that made Isabel miss her mom. Right now, she wanted her mom to come and at least hold her. But she knew that it wouldn't happen. Her dad controlled everything, including their mom. So instead, Isabel was just sitting by herself, the image of the fire burning in her mind.

…

Early the next morning, Blaine ran into Isabel's room. He jumped on her bed yelling, "Wake up, it's Christmas! Wake up Isabel! Wake up!"

He was acting like a five year old child. He had always like Christmas. It was his favorite holiday.

Isabel just grumbled. She had gone to bed at like two in the morning and hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

"Isabel come on!" he said jumping off and grabbing her arm. Isabel was tempted to punch him. She was extremely tired and Blaine was just too chipper. She knew Blaine wouldn't give up so she got up and hoped that there was some sort of caffeinated drink to wake her up.

Blaine ran downstairs. He didn't notice that Isabel was being really grouchy this morning. He wanted to open his presents as fast as possible so he could go call Kurt.

When Blaine and Isabel got downstairs, Aunt Bea was making coffee. Blaine ran to her and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Bea."

Aunt Bea just laughed and hugged him back. "Merry Christmas Blaine."

"Merry Christmas Aunt Bea," Isabel said.

"Merry Christmas Isabel."

"Can we open the presents now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah sure. But you can't call Kurt until we've eaten breakfast," Aunt Bea said, knowing what was on his mind. Blaine sighed and then ran into the living room. Isabel was about to follow him when Aunt Bea stopped her.

"Are you okay Isabel? You looked extremely tired," she asked Isabel.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Isabel answered.

"Well after we open the presents how about you go take a nap? I'll let Blaine call Kurt a little earlier."

"Thanks."

…

Isabel laid down on her bed. She was exhausted but she couldn't fall asleep. Aunt Bea loved her gift from Blaine and Isabel, a one week spa getaway. Aunt Bea had given both of them a scrapbook of their lives. It had pictures of them growing up and other things. It was actually kind of sweet. Isabel got a pair of headphones that block out all sound. Isabel gave Blaine a pair of pink sunglasses, the ones he had really wanted. Aunt Bea let Isabel go back to sleep and promised to keep some food warm for her. Isabel was close to falling asleep downstairs but now that she was lying in bed, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was going at 50 miles per hour. She didn't know why all these thoughts were coming up now.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Blaine walked in. Isabel sat up.

"Hey what's up?" she asked him.

"Aunt Bea said that you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Yeah and?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. When have I not been okay?"  
Blaine looked at her pointedly. "A lot of times."

Isabel looked down at the bed. "I'm scared."

Blaine went and sat next to her. He put his arm around her. "Of what?"

"Losing you."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm staying right here."

Isabel just buried her head into Blaine's shoulder and they stayed like that till she feel asleep.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I have to change the ratings. I didn't get heavy detail here so do I have to? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a few days after the previous episode, but still in December. They had to go back early cause of school and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Isabel walked into the apartment after work to pick up Jeff's Christmas present. He was taking her out to give her her Christmas gift. She went into her room to get it, since that's where she put it. She was getting it out when she heard the front door open. She froze and saw that her bedroom door was nearly closed. The front door slammed shut.

"I missed you," Isabel heard Blaine say.

"I missed you too," she heard Kurt say.

Oh, so Blaine brought Kurt over. She waited in her quietly until Blaine said, "Come on, let's go to my room."

When she heard the door to Blaine's room close, she left the apartment as quietly as she could.

…

"So how are we going to this?" Kurt asked Blaine holding his gift to Blaine.

Blaine looked at him confused.

"I mean do you want to exchange gifts at the same time or..?"

Blaine smiled. "I see. I'd like to give you my gift first."

Kurt nodded. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to sit on the bed. They both sat cross legged across from each other.

"Here, Merry Christmas," Blaine says giving Kurt a rectangular box. Kurt opens the box and takes out a crudely made necklace. There were two strips of blue clothe braided together. Attached to them was a black guitar pick with _Blaine_ etched on it.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, not knowing what to say. He isn't sure what the gift means. Blaine manages to sense what Kurt's feeling because he smiles the little smile that makes Kurt's heart beat faster.

"I think I should explain it to you," Blaine says.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's, who has his thumb on the pick. Blaine looks down at the pick. "Isabel gave me this pick six months after I turned 11. My parents got me a guitar but they forgot about a pick. I couldn't play the guitar cause my fingers would become all bloody. So six months later, Isabel gives me this pick. She had noticed my fingers, so she bought it for me, specially engraved."

Blaine paused and Kurt waited for him to continue.

"When I joined the Warblers, I would carry the pick around in my pocket, whenever I perform, as a sort of good luck charm. And one day I was scheduled to perform and I couldn't find it. O searched my room and nothing. I gave up when I realized I was about to be late. So I ran to the performance hall without it. But on the stairway, I was stopped. By you," Blaine began to stroke Kurt's thumb. "If I hadn't gotten the pick only to misplace it that day, I never would have met you. I wouldn't have-"

Kurt cut him off by kissing him. "So I take it you like it?" Blaine asked when they pulled apart.

Kurt nodded. "I love it. Thank you. I wanna put it on."

Blaine took it from Kurt's hand and put it on him. Kurt kissed him before he moved away. Kurt then hands Blaine a small square package. Blaine carefully rips the blue green wrapping paper and sees that it's a burned CD. Blaine looks at Kurt questioning.

"It's a mixed CD with all your favorite songs on it," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Kurt, it's awesome."

"I tried to get you tickets to see Pheonix but they were sold out. I looked really hard but I couldn't-"

Blaine interrupted Kurt by kissing him very enthusiastically. Kurt gasped and kissed him back with the same fierceness. He clutched Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's sides.

They broke apart and Blaine looked Kurt through his lashes. Kurt was breathing fast.

"Kurt I-" Blaine paused. He wasn't sure he was able to say it.

"What Blaine?"

"Kurt I love you."

Kurt breathed in sharply. Blaine started to panic inside. Did he say it too soon? Did Kurt not feel the same way? He said it too soon and now Kurt was feeling comfortable.

"Kurt I-"

"I love you too Blaine. I've been waiting so long for you to say that."

"Really?" Blaine was taken aback.

"Yeah."

"Cause I've wanted to say that for a long time."

Kurt smiled. Blaine leaned over and kissed him. Blaine's hands slid to Kurt's back pulling him closer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Nothing existed except for them. Nothing.

…

"So where exactly are we Jeff?" Isabel asked.

They had been driving for an hour. Jeff refused to tell Isabel where they were going.

"Still not going to tell you," Jeff shook his head.

"Please? Come on."

Jeff just shook his head with a little smile on his face. He wanted his surprise to be well a surprise.

"Ugh fine," was all Isabel said cause she knew Jeff was just as stubborn as she was.

After ten minutes of silent driving, Jeff finally parked the car.

"Jeff?" Isabel said.

"Yeah."

"We're at a park."

"Yeah, I know."

"We've been driving for an hour to go to a park?"

Jeff laughed. "Come on," he said getting out of the car. He ran to her side of the car and grabbed Isabel's hand so she was getting out of the car. He did this every time they went somewhere. Isabel grasped his hand when she out of the car.

"Come on," he said again, leading her into the park.

As they were walking along in silence, with the only sounds being the sounds of nature around them. Isabel begun to relax. She always loved nature, it always calmed her down. And it seemed that Jeff has guessed that, since he would glance every now and then at her and smile.

"So where are we going?" Isabel asked.

"You'll just have to see." Jeff replies before stopping.

He turns to Isabel and says in a very serious tone. "Do you trust me?"  
Isabel immediately answers, "Yes."

Jeff smiles and then leans in to whisper, "Close your eyes."

Isabel complies and then feels his lips brush hers for a second. He takes her hand and carefully leads her somewhere. Isabel had so many questions to ask Jeff but she had to trust him, which she did, completely.

After a few minutes of what felt like aimlessly walking to Isabel, they finally stopped.

"Okay, you ready?" Jeff asked.

"I've been ready."

"Open your eyes," Jeff says. Isabel opens them and gasps. They were in a clearing. There was a picnic blanket on the ground and a few fake candles on top of it. Jeff had prepared a picnic for her.

Jeff walks in front of her and faces her. He grabs her hand "Do you like it?" he asks her.

She looks at him and just kisses him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said when they broke apart.

Isabel smiled. Jeff took her hands and led her to the blanket and sat down next to her. They began eating.

When they had finished, Jeff pulled out a rectangular box.

"Merry Christmas," he said handing the package to her.

She took it and opened it. Inside the box was a white gold chain bracelet with silver dragon charms and turquoise gems. Isabel looked up at Jeff. He was looking at her waiting for her response.

"I remember you said you like white gold more than gold and your favorite animal is a dragon and you like turquoise more than any other gems. So I thought that you'd-"

Isabel cut him off by attacking his lips. He responded back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She twined her hands behind his neck. Jeff didn't push her into anything or try anything. He never did.

They separated and Isabel pulled out her present to Jeff. They were tickets to the Columbus Blue Jackets hockey game. Jeff looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks Isabel, they're awesome!" he said. He also noticed that she gave him two.

"Are you hoarding a third one?" he asked jokingly.

"No. You know I don't like hockey. I gave you both tickets so you could go with someone who likes it.

Jeff smiled. He knew Isabel wouldn't make it seem like she didn't want to go but then get made when he didn't ask her. She wasn't like that.

"I'm sorry that they're not that good but-"

"It's okay. I know you're not rolling in the dough like you used to. I like them."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"You purposely ran into me, knowing I have a weakness for pretty girls like you."

"It was an accident. Besides I never met you before, so how on earth would I would I know what your weakness is?"

"It's what every boy's weakness is, especially one so pretty as you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not pretty."

She wasn't fishing for compliments, it's what she actually she actually thought.

"Yes, you are. Why do you think Wes and David can't say no to you?"

"Cause they're scared of me."

"Nope, it's cause you're so pretty."

Isabel just smiled. She leaned in and started kissing Jeff.

…

Isabel got home around 9. Right when she closed the door, Kurt and Blaine walked out of Blaine's room. They looked a bit flustered and Kurt's hair was a mess. Blaine saw Isabel and froze.

"Oh hey Isabel. When'd you get home?" Blaine asked.

Isabel looked at him. "Just like two seconds ago."

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of lemonade. Blaine walked Kurt to the door. They started kissing until they heard Isabel cleared her throat. Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt said before leaving.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Isabel was smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you reached that point of that your relationship."

"What point?"

"The I love you point."

"Ah. I see."

Isabel didn't say anything after that. She just started to walk away.

"We didn't have sex you know, we just-"

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed covering her ears, "I do not want to know, please. Okay?"

Blaine laughed. "Okay."

Isabel sighed and walked into her room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this is my big climax where something big happens and then you should know what a climax in a story is! **

**Okay onto the disclaimer then story.**

**I own nothing. I never have, I never claimed I did, and I probably never will.**

Isabel was at her locker in school where she heard Kurt and Blaine talking.

"I don't understand why you have to wear so much gel in your hair," Kurt was saying.

"I like it all gelled. It looks so unruly," Blaine answered.

"I like the way it looks without gel. I can run my fingers through it that way."

"Well, it's too late now. What do you want me to do, wash it off?"

"No, just please don't wear it anymore."

"Oh, telling me what to do now?"

"You're acting like a five-year old."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are. Ugh. Am I really having this conversation right now?"

"You started it."

"Well now I'm ending it."

Kurt walked off.

"Kurt ugh."

Blaine leaned his head against his locker. He turned his head to Isabel, who was looking at Blaine.

"What?" he sighed.

"He's right you know. You do look better without all that gel and you were acting like a five year old."

"Ugh, well he was telling me what to do."

"I do that all the time."

"You're my sister. You're supposed to do that."

"He just wants you to look good. He may be your boyfriend but he's also your friend. Besides when you have hair unruly, a lot of girl's look at you but he knows they don't stand a chance against him."

Blaine sighed. "Well what I should do?"

"Well, you have gym before glee right?"

"Yeah."

"Then wash your hair in the showers and don't wear gel anymore."

…

"Hey Kurt, what's got you down?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

They were at glee club, people were walking in.

"Oh nothing. Just a silly argument me and Blaine had."

"Over what?"

"His hair."

"His hair?"

"He was acting like a child. Maybe I should apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"Does it matter?"

Mercedes looked at Kurt. She didn't know what she should say. She's never really been in a relationship before now. She was new to these things. Her relationship with Sam wasn't even public. **(A/N: Yes they're together in my story, deal with it)** A squeak from Kurt interrupted her train of thought. Blaine had just walked in and his hair was ungelled. In fact, it looked like it had just been washed. Blaine saw Kurt and smiled. He walked over to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

"You were right. It looks better this way."

Then he leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear, "Besides I like it when you tug my hair."

Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine. He smiled and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

Mercedes smiled. _Everything's going to be fine._

…

The next day, Blaine was at his locker, getting ready for the day. He stopped wearing the gel and at his hair out naturally.

"So back to your gel free days huh?" Blaine heard Thomas say from behind him.

Blaine whirled around, "Yeah so?"

"Was it because Kurt told you to?"

"No."

"So why have you forgone gel?"

"Cause I like the way I look without it."

"And so does Kurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm just saying that Kurt's kind of controlling you."

"No he's not."

"Well it seems like he is."

"He's not."

"Well if you look at the-"

"Stop it Thomas. I know what you're trying to do. Kurt loves me and I love him. He's not controlling me."

"He got mad because you didn't get rid of your gel didn't he?"

"No he got mad at me because I was acting immature."

"I'm sure."

"Oh my god Thomas. I'm not gonna leave him for you, okay? Kurt only shoves me into lockers when we're kissing."

Blaine walked away.

…

Kurt sat down next to Blaine at the beginning of lunch. Blaine was lost in thought.

"Hey Blaine."

"Oh hey Kurt."

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. Just Thomas."

"Thomas. What'd he do now?"

"Nothing."

"Blaine, come on. It's clearly bothering you. Maybe I could help."

"It was just something he said."

"Which was?"

"He called you controlling."

"Controlling? Why would he say that?"

"Cause of the hair thing yesterday."

"Oh."

Kurt was silent. He didn't say anything and Blaine couldn't tell what was going through his mind.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Am I controlling you?" Kurt whispered, looking at Blaine questioningly.

Kurt didn't want to mess up his relationship with Blaine. They had just told each other how they felt and he didn't want to mess everything up by being clingy and controlling.

"Oh my god Kurt, of course you're not," Blaine immediately said.

"Yes, I am. I mean I got mad cause I didn't like your hair with gel and then I didn't talk to you until-"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, look at me."

Kurt turned his face to Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and he looked Kurt straight in the eye.

"Let me tell you something Kurt. You are not controlling. You were right about my hair, okay? Besides, Thomas is just trying to get me to leave you, so he can try to get me back. It's not going to work because I love you too much and he's an ass okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I'm not gonna leave you. Not matter what anyone says, especially Thomas. I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

…

Isabel was seriously this close to choking Thomas to death. That pompous bastard! Why is he so intent on ruining Blaine's life? Isabel saw that Thomas was at his locker, so she went up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

He burrowed his eyebrow. "Putting my books in my locker."

"I meant with Blaine."

"Oh that."

"Yes that. What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why don't you leave Blaine alone?"

"Cause I'm still in love with him."

"Oh wow, great excuse."

"How do you know he's over me? Huh?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that he's in love with Kurt."

"I don't think he really does."

"Oh you're thinking that he still loves you don't you?"

"I know he does."

"Well you're wrong. He hates you."

"You're wrong okay. And I will prove it."

"Fuck you."

Thomas froze at these words. Isabel looked murderous. She had never been like this, she was never this angry. Sure, she got angry but not pissed off like this. She had a lot of rage in her, she was mad at something or someone.

"What's happened to make you so angry?" he asked her.

"You. You and your selfishness. You shatter my brother's heart because you want to fit in and then waltz back into his life expecting him to fall back into your arms. You have no idea how much you hurt Blaine. He wasn't expecting you to come out. He would've gladly been your secret boyfriend but you decided that you couldn't even acknowledge him. You push him around and stood by while people bullied him. You ruined any chance of him being with you. He doesn't love you anymore and nothing you do will change that. So fuck you."

She stormed off.

…

Three weeks later

Blaine didn't know how it started. He was having a normal conversation on the phone with Kurt when suddenly they were arguing again. They've argued a lot lately over little and stupid things. Blaine hated all this arguing, they had just gotten to a new step in their relationship and now they were fighting.

**(A/N: This is just Blaine talking)**

"I'm sick and tired of this."

"Of all this fighting."

"Well maybe if you stopped accusing me all the time."

"Yes, you do. You 're like a giant fly hovering around me all the time."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"A break? You wanna take a break? Fine! Consider us on a break!"

He angrily hung up. He flung open the door to his room and saw Isabel standing there. She was in the process off taking her jacket off when he opened the door. She looked at him quizzically.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing." She could tell that he was angry and she really didn't want to talk right now.

She took off her coat and hung it up. Blaine walked into the kitchen and was started to make coffee. He was muttering something about a break. He looked to Isabel looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

'What?" he said again.

"Nothing."

She walked into her room and a few minutes heard Blaine's door slam shut. About twenty minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Blaine walked in. He looked calmer then he did when she came home.

"Could you drive me over to Kurt's?"

"Why?"

"We got into an argument and now I want to apologize. He wasn't answering his phone."

"Why can't you drive yourself?"  
"I can't find me keys."

"Isabel sighed and got up off her bed. "Okay. But you owe me."

"Put it on my tab."

It's strange thing, life. So many dimensions and unanswered questions. Life never goes the way we want it to. A split decision can change everything. A split second and everything goes wrong. A split second is all it takes.

A split second-

Isabel was driving Blaine to Kurt's house. She was always a careful driver but today she was distracted. She didn't see the other car run a red light. Not until it slammed into the passenger side and made her car slam into a tree. Not until it was too late. Cause after that, everything went black.

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I think I know what I'm doing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Isabel was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital biting her thumbnail. It was a nervous habit she had and right now she had every reason to be nervous. Blaine had been in surgery for two hours and no one could tell her anything. She had managed to come out of the accident with only a bump to the head.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hello? Are you okay in there? Hello?" a voice said.

Isabel was slowly waking up. Her head really hurt. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was getting hit by another car. Blaine! Isabel looked sharply to her left and winced. Her neck hurt really badly also. But that was soon all forgotten when she saw Blaine. He was bashed up pretty badly.

"Hello? Ma'am?" the voice said again.

Isabel looked out the window and saw a guy standing outside the car. He was on the phone and was trying to talk to her.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" he asked again.

"Yes," she managed to croak out.

The guy looked relieved and said something to the person on the other line.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Isabel. Isabel Anderson."

"And him?" he said referring to Blaine.

"Blaine, my twin brother."

"Is he awake?"

Isabel shook her head. She looked to him and tried poking him. "Blaine, wake up, please wake up."

"An ambulance is on their way. Does anything hurt?"

"My head and neck."

She then heard sirens approaching. She never thought this would happen. She was going to the hospital via ambulance for the second time in her life.

*END FLASHBACK*

Isabel went up the desk again. The nurse working there looked up and said, "I'm sorry, he's still in surgery. Is there anyone you can call? Family? Friends?"

"I don't know. How long is the surgery going to take?"

"I don't know, Miss. But as soon as something comes up, I'll be sure to let you know."

Isabel sat back down. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the person on the other end answered.  
"Could you come here?... The hospital… Blaine's been in an accident… I don't know… I'm scared… Could you-… Thank you."

She hung up and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard footsteps and looked up. Jeff was finally here. She ran to him and hugged him. She started crying and he started to stroking her hair.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. Blaine's gonna be fine. He's gonna be okay. Come on," he said leading her to sit down.

She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her in closer to him.

"Where's your Aunt Bea?" he asked her.

"She's working and she can't get away at the moment."

"What about your mom and dad? I know you're not talking to them, but I think they'd like to know about Blaine."

"They aren't answering their phone."

Jeff started rubbing her arm, slowly. She was silent, not saying anything. He didn't say anything to her. He just sat there rubbing her arm, until a doctor came up and said, "Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, right here," Isabel said getting up.

The doctor looks up at Isabel. "You are?"

"His twin sister."

"You're brother's stable right now, but he's in a coma. We can't be sure how he's doing unless he wakes up."

…

Isabel was back at the school the next day. Since she heard of Blaine's condition, she'd been on autopilot, going through the day normally.

Kurt passed Isabel in the hallways. He was a bit pissed at Blaine about the argument from the day before. That's why he didn't go meet Blaine at the locker in the morning and why he didn't notice Blaine wasn't there. He turned on his tunnel vision and concentrated on talking to Mercedes when he neared Blaine's locker.

Many people passed by Isabel that morning and not many of them noticed Blaine's absence.

Thomas came up to Isabel before school started. He liked to pass by Blaine's locker in the morning, hoping to see him alone so he could talk to him, but he was always with Kurt. But not this morning, in fact, he wasn't even there. They only way Thomas could figure out where Blaine was, he'd have to go to Isabel.

"Hey Isabel," he said, tensing himself for her response.

"Yes?" she said, sniffing.

That's when he noticed something was up with Isabel. Normally, she'd either snap at him or ignore him. But today, she had answered him normally with no spite.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Where's Blaine?"

"He- He- We got into an accident yesterday. And I don't know if he's going to make it."

With that she collapsed into tears. Thomas grabbed her before she fell onto the ground.

"Thomas Johnston, what's happening here?" Sue Sylvester said.

"She collapsed ma'am," Thomas answered.

"Bring her into my office," she told him.

"Come on Isabel," he said, taking Isabel into Coach Sylvester office.

Thomas sat Isabel down in the chair in Coach Sylvester's office.

"Now go to class," Coach Sylvester said.

Thomas left with a backward glance at Isabel. They may not be on good speaking terms right not but he was still worried about her. Something about her was off, different. She wasn't the same as she was in middle school. She had changed, drastically.

"Now what's the problem Isabel? And where's the Hobbit? Why isn't he with Porcelain?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Blaine's at the hospital. He's in a coma."

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I don't know, the doctors don't know. What am I supposed to do if he never makes it?"

"You live on. I didn't know what I was going to do when my sister died, heck I wasn't sure I deserved to live when she didn't. But I got through it and, yeah, some days I wish I could hear her voice but I know she's gone. Death's just a natural part of life. We have face up to. Now I'm going to call your parents and have them pick you up. I'll tell your teachers where you've gone."

Isabel just nodded. She didn't know why she didn't object to Coach Sylvester's decision. Isabel knew that if she called her parents, she'd probably get her dad. But right now she didn't care.

Coach Sylvester dialed a number on her phone and waited for someone on the other end to answer it.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson? Yes I have your daughter here. No she's not in trouble. It's regarding Blaine. He's in the hospital. He's in a coma. Yes. McKinely High School. Of course. Thank you. Goodbye."

Coach Sylvester hung up the phone. "Your father's going to be here in a few minutes."

…

Richard Anderson was a lot of things. But you can never say he doesn't love his kids. He may not have always shown it but that's how he was. He knew that if Blaine came out, he'd be bullied. So he thought that if he showed that he didn't support him, Blaine would wait to come out. But instead, he came out. So Richard Anderson changed his game plan, he tried to get Blaine to at least pretend to be straight, so he'd stop being bullied. But that stupid Thomas ruined it. Blaine had to fall in love with Thomas even though Richard always knew that something was up with that boy. Thomas never did anything for anyone else, he always did things for himself. Blaine probably didn't even know his dad knew about his feelings for Thomas, but he did. When Richard had the chance to send Blaine to Dalton, he did it in a heartbeat. Maybe at Dalton, Blaine could get over Thomas, find somebody else. Richard may not have been actively supportive but he just wanted his son's heart to mend. He didn't know what Thomas had down to Blaine but he hurt him somehow. And when Blaine met Kurt, Richard could see the change in Blaine. He was happier, but he was getting grief from everywhere. And that hurt Richard. It's a father's duty to protect their sons but what if he can't? What if he's unable to?

Richard Anderson loves his kids even though Isabel always gave him trouble. But that was the way she was, especially after Blaine came out. But he knew there was something other than bullying that lead to her suicide attempt, something deeper. And now he's gotten a call saying that his son is in the hospital again and is in a coma. So of course, he drops everything and cancels everything for the rest of the week. He can't go to work while his son is in the hospital. He also knows that he has to be there for Isabel, because Blaine helped her through so much and without him, she might try to kill herself again.

So Richard Anderson was a lot of things, but he loved his kinds more than anything.

…

Kurt was walking to his French class and noticed that Blaine wasn't there. That's funny, he hadn't seen Blaine all day. He saw Isabel in the morning but then he didn't see her again. Maybe Blaine was avoiding him. He was also probably running later today, probably forgetting his gel or something. Kurt sat down in his desk. He was getting his stuff out when he heard the two boys behind him say Blaine's name.

"Hey dude did you hear about that Blaine kid?" one asked the other.

"No, what?"

"He's not in school today cause he's in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe he took too much fairy dust."

Kurt tuned after this. Blaine was in the hospital? Yeah right. Why would he be in the hospital? He was fine yesterday when they talked on the phone. Well until they got into that argument. But he was healthy, wasn't he? He hadn't said anything lately. Maybe he was visiting some one in the hospital. Yeah, that was it. It must be. The bell rang and Ms. Daley walked in.

"All right class, let's get started on today's work."

…

There was only one way from Kurt to find out what happened with Blaine: Isabel. He walks to her locker and waits from her to show.

"They're not here," Kurt hears a voice behind him say.

Kurt turns around and sees Thomas. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine's been in an accident and Isabel's with him at the hospital."

"An accident?"

"Isabel and him got into an accident yesterday and now Blaine's in a coma."

"Yesterday? When?"

"I don't know. That's all I know."

Yesterday? But Blaine was fine yesterday. It must have happened after the phone call. But why was Blaine driving so- oh shit. Was he driving to Kurt's? Was he trying to apologize? Oh god. He needed to see Isabel. He wanted to see Blaine. Maybe he was driving to- somewhere. But where would he be driving? Oh god. What if the accident was his fault? What if- It didn't matter. He needed to see Blaine and he was going to skip Glee practice to do it.

…

Kurt found Blaine's room in the hospital with ease. When he walked up to it, he stopped at the door. Isabel was sitting next to Blaine holding his hand, her head resting on the bed next to him. He looked around and saw something surprising. Blaine's dad was sitting in a chair, sleeping. It seemed that Richard Anderson had swallowed his pride for Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" he heard Isabel say.

He looked and saw Isabel was looking at him. She looked a little mad.

"I came to see Blaine," he answered.

"Why?"

"He is my boyfriend."

"Last time I checked you two were on a break."

"It was a stupid argument."

"An argument that caused my brother to be like this. We were driving to your house so he could apologize and you didn't even notice he was gone."

"I was angry, okay? I was trying to avoid him okay?"

"He swallowed his pride and was willing to apologize and you wouldn't for him."

"I just want to talk to him, please."

"No."

"Isabel," Richard Anderson said.

"What?"

"Let's give him some time to talk to Blaine."

"No. Why should I?"

"Maybe he'll wake up."

Isabel didn't say anything to this. Instead she got up and walked angrily out the room. Richard Anderson followed her out but before he was out the door he said to Kurt. "You should be lucky Isabel gave you time. She's mad right now and she's being unreasonable."

"Mad at who? Me?"

"At the world. Blaine's the only one who's been there and now he's injured and Isabel doesn't know what to do. So she'll snap at anyone right now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"If I hadn't argued with Blaine he wouldn't have been on the road at that time of night and-"

"Stop. Don't blame yourself. Some one ran a red light and crashed into them. Unless you drove that car, it wasn't your fault. Now go talk to Blaine, maybe you'll be able to wake him up."

Kurt nodded. He never thought Blaine's dad could be so understanding. Maybe Blaine had judged his dad too quickly.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand. He was reminded of when his dad was in the hospital and all he wanted was for his dad to squeeze his hand.

"Blaine? Can you hear me? I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean anything I said. I don't want to go on a break. I want to be with you. I don't know why we've been arguing so much but I want to stop. I love you and I don't want you to go. Please wake up. If not for me, wake up for your dad or your sister. Please Blaine. Wake up."

Kurt said it all in one go. He just rushed it all out and waited for any response. But after a few minutes, nothing. Blaine didn't even stir. The only sounds here were the machines beeping.

…

The rest of the week was the same, no new news about Blaine. Isabel grew more and more into depression. In fact, Richard Anderson had Isabel stay with him at the house instead of at her apartment. But he was still worried about Isabel. He remembered her freshman year and how she didn't say anything about the bullying until it was too late. And now he was worried it was going to end the same way, except Blaine isn't here to save her.

So by the end of that week, Richard Anderson set up a therapist for his daughter.

"Isabel, I've signed you up to go to a therapist."

"I don't want to go to a therapist. I'm fine."

"No you are not. I know you don't think I don't care but I do. I don't want you trying to kill yourself again. And I know that sending you to therapy hasn't worked but please can you at least try? If not for me, then for Blaine?"

"Therapy doesn't work dad."

"Isabel, please. You need to talk to someone about what's going on. If it's not me, then at least some one."

"I have talked to some one about what's going."

"And you still have nightmares."

"Dad. Please just leave it alone. I don't want to talk to anyone about anything okay?"

"You can't just leave everything in you all bottled up inside. One day it's gonna explode."

"I'm fine dad, okay? So just please stop asking."

"Alright I'll stop but I want you to go to the therapist."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you don't. I can't say or do anything to change your mind."

"Then stop trying."

…

A Few Days Later

Isabel was still sitting vigil at Blaine's bed. Nothing new had happened. He hadn't stirred or done anything. But then all of a sudden the machines started going crazy. Rapid beeping came and Isabel started screaming for a nurse.

"I'm sorry ma'am you're going to have to step outside," a nurse said.

Another nurse brought in defibulator pads. They started to use it on Blaine until his heart restarted.

"We have to get him to surgery."

**A/N: Please don't kill me**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Oh I have forgotten I've changed my screen name on tumblr to jubilleandgambit .tumblr .com**

Isabel could feel the crisp wind on her face and feel the crunch of the gravel under her feet. She willed herself to stay strong as they lowered the coffin into the ground. She willed herself not to cry as they dumped dirt over it burying the body into the ground. She felt a warm hand grab hers and squeeze it. She turned and buried her head into Blaine's shoulder. She couldn't believe Patrick was dead. She couldn't believe he would kill himself. He was always so full of life. But it seemed that the bullying got to him. All the taunting and pushing and punches got too much. He couldn't take anymore. And now he left, left her here all by herself.

Blaine pulled her in closer. Even though he never knew Patrick, he was at his funeral, for her.

"Come on," he said, leading her away from Patrick's grave.

**A/N: This chapter is basically all just flashbacks. They aren't in order but you should get the gist about what happens. This will finally reveal everything about what happened that freshman year. This chapter's song is Pieces by: Red. **

_I've come undone_

_But you make sense of who I am_

_Like puzzle pieces in your life._

"Are you okay Isabel?" Blaine asked walking into her hospital room.

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

"Sorry for what? For attempting suicide?"

Isabel nodded. "I just felt so guilty. It's my fault Jonathan beat you up. And I just couldn't live with myself and I felt so dirty," she said starting to cry.

Blaine quickly went up to her and hugged her on his good side.

"Do not blame yourself Isabel. Don't you dare. I decided to punch Jonathan in the face because of what he did to you. Okay? You didn't force me to. I wanted to."

Isabel sniffled.

"The doctor said that you had other cuts on your arm. Are you cutting yourself?" Blaine asked Isabel.

"Yes."

"Why? Is it because of what Jonathan did?"

"I just felt so dirty and it was the only way I could feel better."

"Isabel you could've talked to me."

"You didn't."

"And look where it's brought us."

Isabel sighed and laid her head on Blaine's chest.

"Can you promise me something Isabel?"

"What?"

"Can you promise me to always tell each other when something's bothering us? Especially like this. So it never happens again?"

Isabel nodded and promise.

_Then I see your face_

_And I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything_

_I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

Isabel was waiting for Blaine after school. But he didn't show. The school was practically deserted and Blaine was nowhere to be found. Fearing the worst, Isabel went to the boy's locker room. There wasn't any practice today so she knew it was going to be deserted. She went there because some of Blaine's biggest tormentors might've taken him there to beat him up. If only they had.

Isabel was nearing the shower area at the back when she heard it.

"Please don't," it was Blaine's voice pleading someone.

"Oh come on. Like you're not going to like this you little fag?" she heard another voice say.

She recognized this voice as Joshua's, the quarterback who made it his mission to make Blaine's life a living hell.

She neared the corner and saw Blaine was standing against the wall, practically towering. His pants had been unbuttoned and Joshua had his hand in them. Blaine was practically begging him to stop but Joshua didn't remove his hand. Isabel looked around and saw that there was no one else around. She also saw that there was a baseball bat nearby. She picked up and neared Joshua and Blaine. Blaine didn't see her until she knocked Joshua in the head with the bat. Joshua fell to the ground and his hand came out of Blaine's pants. Blaine looked at Isabel and then buttoned his pants. Isabel grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

They didn't talk all the way home. When they did, Blaine went upstairs and into the bathroom. Isabel heard the shower go off and realized Blaine was taking a shower. She went into the kitchen to make something to eat. After a few minutes, Blaine came downstairs.

"I made something to eat, you hungry?" Isabel asked Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer. He just sat down and stared at the counter.

"Blaine," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Blaine flinched and jumped out of his seat. Isabel retracted her hand. Blaine didn't say anything he just turned and walked back upstairs.

This went on for a few weeks. Blaine would flinch away from anyone's touch and rarely spoke to anyone, especially Isabel. Their parents didn't notice anything and neither did the teachers.

Blaine was at his locker one day when Joshua came up to him. Blaine turned around and saw Thomas was also there. Joshua shoved him up against the locker.

"You listen here you little fag. If you mentioned what happened in the locker room to anyone, I will hunt you down and kill you, you understand?" Joshua asked him.

Blaine was willing so hard for Thomas to say something, to defend him but he didn't. He just stood there.

Blaine nodded.

"Good, see ya later," Joshua said, smirking.

He walked away with Thomas.

_I tried so hard_

_I tried so hard_

_I tried so hard_

Isabel was getting frustrated at Blaine. He wouldn't talk to her, he would flinch away from her touch and he wouldn't even look at her. Isabel was getting fed up. She started hanging out with her friend Jonathan, instead of going home. Jonathan had a crush on her even though she told him that she didn't like him more than a friend. That didn't stop him from trying.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked her while she was at her locker.

"Nothing. Why are you asking me out on a date?" she said jokingly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to say yes to find out."

_I'm here again_

_A thousand miles away from you_

_A Broken Mess_

_Just scattered pieces of who I am_

Blaine was sitting at home when he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it was this late at night, he got up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Isabel was on the other side. Her hair and clothes were disheveled. She was also dirty and crying. Blaine remembered that she went out with Jonathan that night. Looking at her, he realized what happened. Jonathan had raped her. Blaine grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing and he held her closer. This was the most intimate touch in four weeks.

Blaine suggested that Isabel go upstairs, take a shower, and they'll sit and watch a movie together.

That was the first night Isabel cut herself.

_I tried so hard_

_But I can't do this on my own_

_I lost so much along the way._

Isabel liked the feel of the blade on her skin, the feel of the cut, the blood seeping through. It made her feel better, much better. She cut herself cause she felt so dirty, so unclean. Her parents didn't know what happened with her, they never asked, she never told. But that all came crashing down.

Jonathan came up to her three days after the "incident."

"Hey Isabel. Are you free tonight? I was thinking round two?" he asked.

She looked at him. He was looking at her with this hunger in his eyes and he had a slimy smile on his face. She began to hate him.

"No."

"Aw, don't make me beg."

"No. I don't want it."

Blaine saw this and came up to them. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, of course not, Blaine." Jonathan said, coldly. "I was just asking your sister here out on a date."

Blaine lost it and punched him the face. Jonathan recovered and looked at Blaine. He punched him back and started to beat him up. A teacher had to come and break the fight up. Jonathan got suspended and Blaine got sent to the hospital.

They told their parents the reason Blaine got beat up and Isabel tried to kill herself was because of the bullying. So they got transferred to a different boarding school and moved to Westerville. That's when the nightmares started.

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything_

_I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

_So you can make me whole_

**Sorry this is so short, but there it is. Everything. Please Review! Also my tumblr in case you wanna follow me is jubilleandgambit .tumblr .com_  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean you see how I write. Could you imagine what would happen if I owned Glee? I mean seriously. **

Isabel was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to say what's happened with Blaine. Her dad was sitting next to her, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Blaine Anderson?" a doctor called out.

Mr. Anderson got up. "Yes?"

"Your son just got out of surgery. He'll make it, for now."

"For now?"

"I'm afraid that unless he wakes up, we won't know for sure if the surgery was successful or not."

"Can't you do anything to help him wake up?"

"I'm sorry sir. But he has to wake up on his own."

…

Kurt walked up to Isabel the next day. She hadn't been in school the day before. She looked even more depressed than before.

"Hey Isabel. What's happened? I noticed you weren't in school yesterday."

"I was at the hospital."

'Obviously. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's okay. I mean except for the fact that my brother's dying and I don't know what to do, and yesterday he had to go back into surgery. But everything's fine," she answered very sarcastically.

"Woah. Sorry. I was just asking."

Isabel didn't answer. Instead she just slammed her locker closed and said, "I have to go."

She walked away from Kurt. Kurt stared as she walked away. Why was she being so mean?

"Sarcasm is her way of dealing with things," Kurt heard Thomas say behind him.

Kurt whipped around. "What are you talking about?"

"Whenever something's bothering her, she attacks with sarcasm. Her way of defending herself sometimes. When she doesn't wanna show her emotions, she uses sarcasm."

"And I guess you know all this from when you used to be friends?"

"No I just figured it out right now," Thomas said sarcastically.

Kurt shakes his head. "Did you learn your sarcasm from Blaine or something?"

Thomas just stared at him. "No, he learnt it from me."

"Oh so he actually learned something from you, besides don't trust pretty boys?"  
Thomas's nostril's flared. "You may think you know everything about what happened between me and Blaine but you don't."

"All I know is that he gave you his heart and you stomped on it."

"You know something Kurt? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of having to fight everyone because of who I am. I made mistakes and I've paid dearly for it, okay? I lost the one guy I've ever loved and now he hates me." Thomas walked away.

…

Isabel was sitting at the therapist's office. Her father was worried for her and basically forced her to go. But he couldn't force her to talk.

The therapist was a short, blonde lady with glasses. She was sitting opposite of Isabel, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't the therapist decided to speak up instead.

"Isabel, your father told me that your twin brother's been in an accident. Is that true?"

"No, my father always lies," she said sarcastically.

"Isabel, I'm not here to judge you. I'm just trying to figure out why you're depressed, that's all."

"I'm losing my twin brother. That's why I'm depressed."

"Have you and your brother-?"

"Blaine."

"Blaine. Have you two always been close?"

"We're siblings. What do you expect?"

"Your father told me that you two became extremely close after your freshman year. Care to tell me why?"

"No."

"Listen Isabel. I know you don't want to talk but it might help you to talk."

"It might help me? It might help me to bring up the worst year of my life? To bring back all that pain? I don't think so."

"It only hurts right now because you're bottling up everything. But if you let it out, the pain will heal. You don't have to talk to me, but you need to talk to someone."

…

Isabel didn't know why she was taking the therapist's advice. She didn't want to tell anyone, and yet she did. She just wanted to get rid of the pain. That's why she was meeting Jeff and the park. She was going to tell him. Why Jeff? She didn't know. He was the first person that came to mind when she thought about telling someone. It wasn't too late, she could forget about it. She could change her mind. But then she saw Jeff. She couldn't change her mind. Jeff came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Isabel. What's up?" he said.

"I need to talk to you." Isabel replied.

"What is it?"

And so she told him. She told him everything. Once she started, she couldn't stop. It all came out and he listened. He didn't say anything and when she finished, he pulled her to him. She started to sob into his chest and he just held her. He wasn't running away or looking at her strangely. He was holding her and letting her cry.

Jeff thought that Isabel's story was a terrible thing to bear. Especially now, when the only person who ever knew is in a coma. She was depressed and he could understand. He knew he would feel almost the same way if something happened to Leslie. But he was also worried about Isabel. She had already tried to kill herself before and who knows if she would try again. He needed to tell her that everything was going to be alright. He was going to need the Warblers and Hex Education.

…

Isabel got a text from Jeff telling her to meet him at the Easton's auditorium after school. She was curious as to why there, so of course she went. She walked in and saw Jeff.

"Jeff, what's up?" she asked, suddenly scared of what he might tell her.

"It's about the other day. I'm worried for you and so I've brought you here to tell you something."

"Obviously."

He took her hand and led her to the front row. "Please sit."

She did and he walked to the stage.

"This song is for you."

The curtain rose and Hex Education and the Warblers were standing behind it.

They started to sing collectively.

_Please tell me you'll fight this fight  
I can't see without your light  
I need you to breathe into my life  
don't tell me this is goodbye  
I won't grieve - it's not yet time  
Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive_

_So keep breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Keep on breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Just breathe_

_Each breath breathed means we're alive  
And life means that we can find  
The reasons to keep on getting by  
And if reasons we can't find_

_We'll make up some to get by  
'Til breath by breath we'll  
leave this behind_

So keep breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Keep on breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Just breathe

_All you have to do is breathe_

_All you have to do is breathe_

_All you have to do is breathe_

_So keep breathing (All you have to do is breathe)  
Go on breathe in  
Keep on breathing (All you have to do is breathe)  
Go on breathe in  
Just breathe_

So keep breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Keep on breathing  
Go on breathe in

Before the last line, Leslie walked off the stage and grabbed Isabel's hand. She was the only one singing the last line.

_Just breathe_

At the end of the song, Isabel was silently sobbing. She didn't know what to say. This was amazing. She couldn't believe that they did this for her. She got up and hugged Leslie.

"Thank you."

…

Isabel walked into the hospital room for what seemed the thousandth time this week. Blaine was lying there, his face completely healed. He looked fine so why wasn't he waking up? Why was he going into surgery for the third time since the accident? Why wasn't he all right? Why?

Isabel's dad was sitting next to Blaine, tears streaming down his face.

"Blaine, please wake up. If not for me, then at least for Isabel. I know that I haven't been the best father and that I haven't really accepted you for who you are, but if you wake up, I swear I'll try. It may not be easy but I'll try. Please just wake up."

"Do you mean it?" Isabel asked him.

He looked up in surprise and saw Isabel. He nodded. Isabel went up to him and hugged. Richard Anderson was surprised. Isabel hadn't hugged him in a long time. He hugged her back and could feel the tears coming back. She pulled away and Richard got up.

"I'm going to go get coffee. Do you want any?" he asked.

"No thank you."

He walked out.

She sat down next to the bed and grabbed Blaine's hand. It was so warm. He was alive but he wasn't okay? Why wasn't he okay? Did he not want to be okay? A sob escaped her mouth. What if he died? He couldn't die. He couldn't. He was her brother. He was suppose to be there when she was down and lift her up. He's supposed to always be there for her, no matter what, like she was for him.

"Blaine, can you hear me Blaine?" she asked his sleeping form. "If you can, please wake up. Please don't die. You can't die. What am I suppose to do without you? I need you. You're suppose to tease me about my numerous amount of boyfriends and I tease you about you and Kurt. You're suppose to get angry when I mess up your hair and steal your gel. You're supposed to steal my clothes and I steal your socks. You're suppose to always be there for me. You're supposed to hold me when I cry and tell me everything's gonna be alright. You're suppose to wake me when I have my nightmares and help me go back to sleep. You're suppose to go to me for advice and I'm suppose to tell you when you're being stupid. Please don't leave me here on my own. I don't think I could survive without you Blaine. You're my brother and I love you, Blaine."

Isabel laid her head down on the bed next to Blaine and started crying. She sat there for what seemed hours but was actually two minutes.

"Just my socks?"

Her head popped up. Blaine's eyes were open and looking at her.

"Blaine?"

"The one and only," he said with a smile.

She practically jumped on him as she hugged him. Blaine hugged her back with a fierceness he never had before. Isabel started to cry into his shoulder and he stroked her back.

The nurses came in and Isabel had to let go. She still held on to his hand as they ran tests to check his vital signs. When they left, Richard Anderson came to the door.

"Hi Dad," Blaine said.

"Hello Blaine."

They didn't say much more but it was obvious that they're relationship was mended.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't get it started. But then Dalton happened and I became depressed so here it is!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This was supposed to be the Valentine's Day Chapter but then my mind decided it didn't want that so… This is a continuation of the previous chapter.**

The first thing Kurt noticed that next day of school was that Isabel wasn't there. He began to worry cause the last time Isabel wasn't at school, Blaine had gone back into surgery. So after school, Kurt went to the hospital. As he was nearing Blaine's room, he heard a laugh, a male laugh. It was Blaine's laugh. Kurt walked to the doorway. Blaine was awake and Isabel was sitting next to him on the bed. Blaine was sitting up and they were talking, until Blaine saw Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," he said, breathlessly.

Kurt's heart fluttered at this and guilt weighed down in his stomach. Isabel saw Kurt and smiled. It was a true smile, something he hadn't seen on her in a while. The spark was back in her eyes and she looked really happy.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom or something," she said, climbing off the bed and walking past Kurt.

Kurt walked up to Blaine. "Hey."

"Hey." Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the argument."

"That wasn't your fault Kurt."

"But if I had just answered my phone when you were calling instead of ignoring it, you wouldn't have felt the need to drive to my house and get into an accident. Then you wouldn't be here."

"And I could've easily waited until the next day to apologize instead of going right then and there."

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause I'm impulsive and in love with you."

Kurt smiled at this. "I love you, too. So does that mean we're no longer on a break?"

Blaine laughed. "We were never really on a break."

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

"Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

Blaine patted the area next to him on the bed, where Isabel sat previously. Kurt went and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hand went under Kurt's shirt and was gently caressing his spine. Kurt sighed and snuggled closer to Blaine. After a while, Kurt looked up at Blaine and Blaine leaned in and kissed him. Kurt fisted his hand against Blaine's chest with his other hand gripping at Blaine's neck.

Isabel was standing outside of the doorway at the frame. She was smiling slightly, looking at them glad they had found each other. Instead of going back inside the room, she turned and walked away.

…

The next day, Blaine was still in the hospital. Richard Anderson was sitting next to the bed, reading a book. Blaine was sleeping, at least until the Warblers came in.

"Blainey!" Wes and David screamed simultaneously.

"What? What?" Blaine said, abruptly waking up.

"Your friends are here," his father said, not amused that they had interrupted him.

"Sorry Mr. Anderson," Wes said, looking a bit ashamed.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Richard got up and walked out of the room.

Wes, David, Jeff, Shane, Trent, and a few other Warblers came in. Wes and David walked up to Blaine.

"How are you Blaine?" Wes asked.

"I'm fine, except I just got a great fright from you two."

"We're not sorry." Wes said.

"You're not happy that we've come to visit you?" David asked.

"Yeah I am. But I wish you hadn't scared me like that."

"We're still not sorry," Wes repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

They all started taking for a while. After about 30 minutes, they all had to leave.

"Wait Jeff could I talk to you for a second?" Blaine asked Jeff before he could walk out the door.

Jeff waited until everyone left, "What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being for Isabel when I couldn't."

Jeff smiled, "No problem."

"No really, thank you."

"You're welcome."

…

After a week Blaine was out of the hospital. They day after Kurt had come over. They were alone since Isabel was working. Even though their dad was helping them pay for their rent now, she still worked at the garage. Blaine had lost his job at the movie theater since he was at the hospital for so long. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch in the living room. Kurt could see a difference since accident, not just in Blaine. Isabel was happier, happier than she was before the accident. There was a brighter glint in her eye. Blaine's relationship with his father was better, they could actually have a conversation without getting at each other's neck. His father was holding true to his promise to try to accept Blaine's sexuality.

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt was leaning on Blaine's shoulder, one of his hands rubbing on Blaine's leg, his thumb rubbing Blaine's knee. His other hand was lying on his lap.

Kurt heard the door to the apartment open and close.

"Hey, Isabel," Blaine said, "How was work?"

"Fine," she said. She walked over to them and stood behind the couch.

"What are you guys watching?" she asked.

"Sound of Music," Kurt said looking up at her.

The first thing he saw was the inside of her wrists. He had never really seen them because they were always covered. But today she was wearing a half-sleeve shirt. Her wrists were covered with scars, except for the two vertical scars on each wrists, along her vein.

"Well I'll let you two watch in peace," Isabel said walking away.

Kurt turned to Blaine when Isabel's door closed.

"Blaine."

"Yeah."

"Did anything more happen at your old school beside Thomas?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just wondering you never really seem to talk about it."

"I told you about Thomas."

"Yeah, I know. I mean was there another reason you left?"

Blaine unwrapped his arm from around Kurt and turned to him.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"I can't be curious Blaine?"

"Yes you can, but why now?"

"I saw Isabel's wrists."

"Oh."

Blaine was silent. He was contemplating whether or not he should tell Kurt about Josh. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Kurt, he did. He was just ashamed of the way he had acted afterwards, and how it led to Isabel's suicide attempt. Kurt had told him everything so he should do the same.

"Yeah, there was something else, more like someone else."

"Some one else?"

"His name was Josh Winsdor. He was a football player who was the ringleader of the guys who bullied me. But he uh- he uh,"

Blaine couldn't get it out. Why was it so hard to get out?

"He what Blaine? You can tell me."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

Blaine took a deep breathe. "Joshua cornered me one day after school and started to give me a handjob."

"Started?"

"Isabel was waiting for me because we walked home after school together. Since I wasn't there, she had started to worry. She hit Joshua in the back of the head with a baseball bat. She knocked him out before he could do anymore. I felt so disgusting afterwards and so dirty. No matter how many showers I took, the feeling didn't go away. Then a few days later, Joshua cornered me in the hallways and threatened to kill me if I said anything to anyone. Thomas was there, he didn't say anything."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt said gripping Blaine's hand even tighter.

"I didn't talk to anyone for a few weeks after that. Isabel would try but I would just ignore her. I'd flinch away from her, too disgusted with myself to let anyone touch me."

"Blaine it wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't my fault, but it didn't stop me. Without me with her, Isabel just spiraled down. I got beat up by he so-called friend and she felt like it was her fault. She couldn't live with her guilt so she tried to kill herself. I found her and got my parents to call an ambulance before it became permanent."

"Blaine," Kurt said, pulling him close, resting his head on Blaine's neck.

"I just feel so ashamed because if I hadn't been so cold, I could've prevented it. She wouldn't have cut herself or-"

"Blaine it's not your fault. How could you have known what would've happened?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine in the eyes. Blaine looked back at him. Kurt leaned it and kissed him. Blaine hesitated at first but then started kissing him back. Feeling bold, Kurt sweeps him tongue across Blaine's lower lip asking for entrance. Blaine grants it and Kurt plunges him tongue into Blaine's mouth. Getting in the moment, Kurt straddles Blaine's lap, wrapping his arm around Blaine's neck, threading his fingers though Blaine's hair. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, his hands running under the shirt, caressing the skin there.

Kurt kept kissing Blaine, trying to memorize his taste. Blaine tasted of a mixture of coffee Red Vines, and something generally Blaine. Kurt breathed in deeply, filling his senses Blaine's smell. It was strange but Blaine smelled like rich chocolate. Kurt could even look at chocolate anymore without Blaine popping into his head. Kurt couldn't help but love Blaine with every fiber of his being. He wanted to be with Blaine forever. He wanted to give Blaine all of himself, everything.

While Kurt was having these thoughts, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have Kurt. Kurt, who tasted like coffee and cherries, and smelled of roses and vanilla. Kurt who was currently on his lap, diving his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He couldn't imagine what Kurt was feeling in the two weeks Blaine was in the coma, his life hanging in the balance. But he was glad he had woken up and now had Kurt on his lap. He wanted to be with Kurt forever, to give Kurt himself, if he'd have him.

In that moment, they both realized that what they had was different than what some other high school couples had. They had pure, unadulterated love. The kind that some people fight over, the kind people look for their whole life and don't find. Like was going to be bumpy for them but as long as they had each other, they'd make it through.

…

It was a week after Blaine was released from the hospital. Glee club was about to start and people were trickling in. Blaine and Kurt were sitting next to each other, holding hands and whispering to each other. Isabel was sitting in front of them texting. The other girls were sitting around talking. Then the boys came in, looking a bit shocked. Rachel was the first to notice this.

"Finn what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Karofsky just came out," Mike replied.

Kurt abruptly looked up at this. "What?"

"He came out of the closet?"

"He's gay?"

"Yeah, he just came out during football practice. He stood up and said that he was gay," Sam said.

"What did you guys say?" Mercedes said.

"Nothing. He started saying something about how he doesn't want to miss his chances to find someone because he's not true to himself or something like that," Artie said.

Isabel slowly looked up at these words. These words seemed kind of familiar. She had feeling that she knew who talked to him.

"Did you guys say something?" Santana asked looking at Kurt and Blaine, who shook their heads.

"What bout you Isabel?" Rachel asked.

"Why would I say anything?" she replied. "How am I suppose to know he's gay?"

Isabel didn't know about the kiss between Kurt and Karofsky.

At that moment, Mr. Shue walked in. "Alright everyone, let's start getting ready for Sectionals." That's when he noticed everyone's face. "What happened?"

"Apparently Karofsky's gay," Puck said.

"Really?"

"Yeah he just came out."

"Oh well, I'm sure you guys will try to help him. Coming out won't be too easy so I expect you guys to be nice to him."

"Yeah, whatever you say Mr. Shue."

"Let's get started."

…

Isabel was walking towards her car after Glee practice. Blaine had come with Kurt and was leaving with him, since they were going to their daily coffee date. Since they had made up, they tried to spend as much time together as they could.

Isabel then saw Karosky kissing someone, obviously a guy. It was kind of surprising since he had just come out. What was more surprising was the guy he was kissing. Isabel couldn't see his face, but she could recognize that mop of blonde hair anywhere, Thomas. Karofsky and Thomas? Isabel would be truthful if she said she didn't see it coming. Thomas had his back against the driver's side of the car, his arms around Karofsky's neck, holding him close. Karofsky's hands were splayed on Thomas's back, pushing him close to his body. They were intensely making out like there was no tomorrow. Isabel realized she was staring and continued to walk to her car. She drove off without a second glance, knowing that she had to talk to Thomas tomorrow.

…

A week after Karofsky's announcement and nothing much had changed. There was a rumor spreading around that Karofsky was dating someone, but no one knew who it was. But in the glee club, not much had changed. It was a normal day, what with Rachel and Finn broken up for like the hundredth time. Isabel was tuning out everyone one, trying to extract from Thomas information about his relationship with Karofsky. But Thomas didn't say anything, since he wasn't even sure that they were even in a relationship. All he told Isabel was that he was the one who talked to Karofsky and that Karofsky was the one who initiated the kiss. Rachel was saying something that nearly everyone disagreed with. It wasn't until Santana said something insulting that Isabel paid attention.

"You all love me. I keep it real," she was saying.

"By insulting everyone?" Kurt asked.

"That's not keeping it real, that's bullying," Isabel said.

Santana looked at her. "It's just words, they don't hurt anyone."

Isabel laughed scornfully. "They don't hurt anyone? Words hurt just as much as fists do."

"What did some one say something mean to you?"

"No, to my… Patrick."

"Where is he? I'd love to meet him."

"Don't Santana," Blaine said.

Santana looked at him, "What?"

Isabel got up and started to leave.

"Come on, tell me where this Patrick is. I'd love to meet him."

Isabel turned around. "Six feet under at the Westerville Cemetery. He killed himself because of 'harmless' words. People would call him names and taunt him. Add that with being constantly pushed and shoved, he couldn't take it anymore. So instead of telling anyone but me, he found a way out. He hung himself and sent him the suicide note, telling me that it wasn't my fault and I was the best friend he ever had."

She turned back around and walked out, leaving the whole room in silence. Well everyone except Blaine, who let go of Kurt's hand and run out the door after her.

"Isabel! Come on stop!" Blaine said running after her.

He stopped her before she could get very far. She turned and buried her head in his chest. She wasn't crying or anything, just sad. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He didn't say anything. What could he say?

After a moment, Isabel pulled away,

"I think I'm gonna go home," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you."

"No. I'm fine. I promise. Go have your coffee date with Kurt."

Blaine nodded. You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you later."

She walked off. Blaine watched as she left. Blaine sometimes wished he could've known Patrick, to be able to share her sorrow. But he couldn't and she wouldn't let him. He had only seen Patrick a few times. He was kinda cute in a bookworm kinda way. If Patrick hadn't been straight and crushing on Isabel, Blaine would've gone for him. Blaine had told Isabel a few times at the beginning but he had stopped when he saw the attraction between them. Patrick was shy and quiet, with longish brown hair that Isabel liked to ruffle. He always had a smile for Isabel and was nice to their parents. Blaine's mom and dad liked Patrick a lot. His death had affected everyone in the family, especially Isabel. She never told Blaine what was in the suicide note she got from Patrick, but it was clear it was very emotional for her. She still kept it after all these years. Blaine didn't know why, maybe as a reminder of Patrick for her. But she always wore that necklace that he got her the week before he hung himself. Maybe she told Jeff about Patrick, considering the fact that a part of her will always love Patrick.

…

Blaine walked back into the glee room.

"Is Isabel okay?" Brittany asked.

Brittany was always one of Isabel's favorite glee members. She may have been naive about things but she always truthful and sweet.

"Yeah, it's just Patrick's always a sore spot for her."

"Is she coming back?"

"No, she went home."

He walked back to his seat. Kurt looked at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I offered but she wouldn't let me. I wouldn't be able to change her mind. She was very adamant about our coffee date."

Kurt sighed. Blaine smiled. It was kinda sweet he was worried about Isabel. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"She'll be fine. It's not like last time, she's got me. And Jeff."

Kurt smiled weakly.

"Maybe we should so something for her-" Finn was saying.

"No, don't," Blaine said interrupting him.

"Why not? We should show her we care," Mercedes said.

"Show her you care by not bringing it up again."

"Why? Why can't we try something?"

"Because she wouldn't like it."

"How can you be so sure that she wouldn't like it?"

"Hmm.. Maybe it's cause I'm her twin brother."

"Guys, if Blaine says we shouldn't do, we shouldn't do it, okay?" Puck said before anyone could say anything else. "Blaine is the only one who knows her the best and I'm sure he had his reasons why. So just stop."

Blaine looked at Puck. He had never really seen any indication from Puck that he cared. It was comforting to know that he did. "Thanks Puck."

"Anytime, hobbit."

And there goes that moment.

…

Blaine walked back into the apartment after his coffee date with Kurt. No one said anything about Isabel's outburst after Blaine told them not to. Isabel's door was closed. Blaine went to hang his coat and saw two foreign coats. One was a girl's coat and the other one was a guy's coat. Curious, Blaine knocked on Isabel's door.

"Come in," Isabel said.

He opened the door and saw that Leslie and Jeff were there. They were sitting on Isabel's bed, with Jeff holding Isabel to his chest, his arm around her waist and Leslie was in front of Isabel, holding her hand and a box of tissues.

"Hey Blaine," Leslie said.

"Hey Leslie, Jeff. What's up?"

"Oh just you know. Extracting your set list for Regionals so we can beat you guys," Leslie joked.

"Psh, I'd like to see you try," Blaine said playing along

"Well Isabel's already told us you guys are singing Grace Kelly by Mika and Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by the Backstreet Boys," Jeff said trying not to laugh.

"Isabel, you weren't suppose to tell!"

Isabel just laughed. Blaine came and sat down next to Leslie.

"What's the box of tissues for?" Blaine asked, pointing to the box.

"My brother here couldn't keep his eyes from overflowing with tears when Isabel told us Patrick."

Jeff looked at her. "What? Those tissues were for you."

"Mhmm, I'm sure," Blaine said.

Isabel laughed again, resting her head onto Jeff's shoulder. Jeff tightened his arm around her.

"You feeling better?" Jeff asked.

Isabel nodded. "A little."

"You know what would make you feel better?" Leslie asked.

"What?"

"Pizza! I say we order some, huh?"

Isabel looked at Blaine. "You want some pizza for dinner tonight?"

Blaine looked at Leslie, who was looking back at Blaine batting her eyelashes in an attempt to flirt with him.

"Leslie?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"You know that doesn't work on me."

"I thought I could at least try. Maybe you've decided to switch teams cause you could resist my allure."

"Allure? What allure?" Jeff asked.

"My natural one, okay? You're just jealous you don't have one."

"What are you talking about? I got Isabel."

"Keep talking like that and you've got nothing." Isabel said.

Jeff looked at her. "You don't own me."

"You wanna keep going?" she said, looking back at him.

"No," he said defeated.

Blaine looked at them. Jeff always made Isabel happy, and Blaine trusted him with his sister. He was always nice and doted on her. Not to mention, he was there for him and it looked like he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Jeff reminded Blaine of Patrick, of what little he knew of him. They had the same smile and same personality. But the difference between the two was that Jeff was more confident and there wasn't a lot of time in between when he met Isabel and when they started dating. Blaine liked Jeff and knew that he was a lot better than any of the other boyfriends she had.

"Blaine." Isabel said.

"What?" he said.

"Did you hear what I asked?"

"No."

"I asked if you wanted to order pizza tonight."

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Do you want to invite Kurt?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, invite Kurt," Isabel said.

Blaine looked at Isabel. She didn't say that bitterly or sarcastically. She really wanted Kurt to be here. It was obvious that she liked Kurt a lot. She was never resentful when Blaine made last minute plans with Kurt, she actually encouraged it. She knew that Kurt was good for Blaine and Blaine was good for Kurt.

"Let me see if he'll want to come over," Blaine said.

"Okay, I'm gonna order the pizza," Isabel said, trying to get up from Jeff's hold but he wasn't letting go. "Jeff you've got to let me go."

"Nope. I'm never gonna let you go," he said.

"As sweet as that is Jeff, I kinda need to get up to order the pizza."

"Fine," he said, releasing his hold on her. He pretended to pout when she got up.

"Aw, I'll be back. I swear," Isabel said. "Meanwhile, Leslie'll keep you company."

"No thanks. I'm gonna help you with ordering. You know, to make sure you order the right kind of pizza," Leslie said.

Isabel smiled. "Okay, whatever."

...

Two hours later, Leslie and Jeff had left. Kurt couldn't come over since it was Friday and he needed to be home for Friday Family dinners. Isabel sat down on the couch and Blaine sat down next to her.

"So, you feeling better?" he asked her.

Even though she was all smiles and laughs during dinner, Blaine knew that sometimes she buried things inside and didn't let it show. Blaine knew that cause for the past three years, she'd been keeping her depression buried inside and no one didn't notice.

"Yeah, I do. It is always better to talk about stuff. I mean I always thought that talking just made it worse, but I was wrong. It's so much better than hiding it. It does hurt at first but then it gets better. And also, I now know that I don't have to worry about Leslie or Jeff judging me for anything that I do cause they've already seen me at my worst and they're still here."

Blaine smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Me too."

"Carry me to bed?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm afraid you're on your own there."

"Aw you suck."

"That is my job"

"Oh my god ew! I didn't want to know that Blaine!" she said, smacking his arm.

He just laughed at her. "Come on, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get to bed."

"What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing?"

Isabel laughed and then got up. "Well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Night. See you tomorrow."

"Yep, tomorrow."

And then they both went to bed. And for the first time in about three years, it was the first week where Isabel didn't have a nightmare.

**A/N: sorry about the long wait. It's just I can't really write during the summer. I write more in the school year cause my brain decides that it wants to write instead of paying attention in class. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for the long absence. See you later for the next chapter, Valentine's Day. The chapter I've been waiting to write since I started this story. **

**Also, don't forget to check out my tumblr jubilleandgambit . tumblr. Com. and don't forget to review. :)**


	21. Valentine's Day

**A/N: This is it! The Valentine's chapter. Yay! This chapter contains smut, not overly graphic smut or anything, just some smut. Please forgive me. I was writing this in school with a bunch of my peers around me and they had the possibility of reading it over my shoulder (I'm talking about the smut). So it's kinda short and stuff. The songs used will be listed at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Isabel, I need your help," Blaine said.

They were in their apartment getting ready for that day of school. Isabel was eating cereal at the kitchen table and when Blaine came up to her, she looked up, her spoon halfway to her mouth.

"What?" she said.

Blaine sat down, in front of her. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Is it really? I had no idea," she said sarcastically.

This was her first year of having a boyfriend on Valentine's Day. It was also Jeff's first Valentine's Day with a girlfriend, so he was going all out.

"Well I want to get something for Kurt," he said.

"You think I know?"

"Well maybe you could give me an idea. I want it to be really special cause this out first Valentine's Day together and the first one with a significant other. Also, you remember last year's Valentine's Day."

Isabel stared at him. "Something happened last year on Valentine's Day?" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"You didn't have any plans before?"

"No I thought I'd cross that bridge when we got there."

Isabel rolled her eyes. She was about to eat some more cereal when she noticed that it was soggy.

"Oh great, now my cereal's soggy."

"Is that my fault?"

"Yes." She got up and threw out the cereal.

"How is that my fault?"

"Cause you were talking to me instead of letting me eat."

"I wasn't talking to you that long."

"Uh- Still," she stammered.

"Ha, now tell me what I should do."

"I don't know. You sang to Jeremiah 'When I Get you Alone," so- "

"You have to bring up Jeremiah. I embarrassed myself silly and you still like to make me relive it."

"You will be 60 and I'll come to visit and remind you of Jeremiah."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And I wasn't done with my sentence. I was going to say maybe you should sing to Kurt something similar."

"Like what?"

"Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! At the Disco?"

Blaine glared at her. Isabel pursed her lip and tried not to laugh.

"Very funny Isabel."

"What?"

"I'm not going to sing that song to Kurt!"

"I thought you wanted to get into his pants."

"I'm not going to sing that song in front of the whole class."

"In front of the class?"

"We have that assignment in Glee remember?"

"Oh yeah totally," she said scoffing.

Blaine smirked. "You didn't remember did you?"

"Psh, psh. How could I forget? I've been looking up songs all week… No."

Blaine laughed. "Well I guess you need your own song."

"But why do I have to do it? My boyfriend goes to Dalton, not McKinely."

"It doesn't matter you still have to sing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know myself. How am I supposed to help you?"

Isabel sighed. "I guess I'd better scour my iPod for something."

"Yep, I guess you'd better. Maybe you'll find something for me-"

"No." Isabel answered immediately.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll do it myself."

"Okay."

….

Isabel was at her locker putting her stuff away. She still had no clue what she was going to sing at Glee Practice. She couldn't really sum up all her feelings in a song. Since she didn't even know what they were. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Santana. Things had been a little tense between them ever since her outburst at glee practice.

"Hey Santana. What's up?" she asked her.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Depends on what it is," she said jokingly.

"Can you help me with glee club assignment?"

"Why do you know my help?"

"You're really good and I want- no I need to express my feelings to someone."

"Okay? Who are you going to sing it to?"

Santana didn't answer, instead she just looked around.

"Listen Santana. If you want my help, you need to tell me who you're singing to."

"It's Britney. I wanna sing to Britney."

"Ah, okay. Well there are thousands of love songs but for you to find the perfect song, I need to get more information about how you're feeling."

"She's my best friend and I'm so angry and bitchy all the time because I'm so in love with her. But I'm scared to come out because-"

"The people here aren't exactly a-okay with gays?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sure the glee club'll accept you no matter what. And besides, Karofsky came out and no one's bothering him."

Santana didn't say anything.

"Don't worry. I'm not trying to force you to come out. So what are you trying to express?"

"That I love her."

"Does she know you love her?"

"Yes."

"Oh well there goes half of my ideas."

Santana laughed. "It's just I don't know how I fell in love with her. She's my best friend and we used to be like sisters but now…"

Isabel stared at her.

"What?" Santana asked.

Isabel smiled brightly. "I think I've got the perfect song. I can help you sing it. That way I can get my song out of the way too."

"What song?"

"It's by the Backstreet Boys. Don't look at me like that. It's a good song that I think'll express you're feelings exactly."

"What is it?"

"I'll write out the lyrics for you and highlight the lyrics that you'll sing. I'll see you later!"

"Wait, what is it?"

But Isabel had already run off.

…

Isabel walked up to Thomas during the school day. She had been friendlier to him since the accident because she's stopped holding her grudge. Not to mention, the whole talking to Karofsky and now dating him thing.

"So… you and Karofsky doing anything tomorrow?" she asked.

Thomas looked at her. "I don't know. We've just started. We're not even out as a couple yet, if we even are one."

"Has he asked you to be his boyfriend?"

"We haven't done much talking. We're more physical."

"Oh I see," she said smirking.

"Oh my go shut up."

"Never."

"Don't you have to go to class?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun."

"Go away," he said walking over to his locker.

Isabel laughed and walked off to class.

Thomas started putting stuff in his locker. He was unsure of his relationship with Dave. He wasn't even sure if they were one. They had kissed him a few times. They'd kissed rather heavily actually. Everytime they kissed, it had ended with Dave's hand in Thomas's pants, Thomas spent. Thomas had been in a few relationships before mainly secret ones. He wasn't a blushing virgin either. He had never let these relationships get very far cause he kept thinking about Blaine. But this time, he had stopped thinking about Blaine. Late at night, it was Dave that was on his mind as he stroked himself. He woke up in the middle of the night with his hand wrapped around himself after having sex dreams about Dave. He began to crave Dave's touch, even putting Dave's hand into his pants before they even started kissing. But he didn't know if they were a couple or if Dave was just using Thomas to release his sexual tension.

Thomas closed his locker and turned around. He was shoved against the locker and lips smashed against his. Dave was kissing him willingly in public. Dave's hands were placed on either side of his head. Thomas laid his palms against Dave's chest, fisting his shirt. It didn't get very heated, instead it was very slow and sweet. They separated and Dave looks Thomas in the eye and smiles.

"Be my Valentine?" he asked Thomas, who nods, a bit dazed.

Dave backs away a little. Thomas's bag had fallen to the ground when Dave had shoved him against the locker. Dave bent down and picked it up. Thomas held out his hand expecting Dave to give it back to him. Dave didn't. Instead, he grabbed Thomas' hand and pulled him closer.

"You've got lunch now right?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Thomas managed to squeak out.

"Good, so do I," Dave said shouldering Thomas's bag. "Let's go."

Dave still held Thomas's hand as they walked into the cafeteria. He didn't let go until they had sat down and started eating,

…

Glee Club came around and people were nervous about their song choices. Blaine had finally found the song he was going to sing to Kurt. It was perfect and expressed everything he was feeling. When Glee Club started, Puck got up and sand "Big Girls (You are Beautiful) by Mika. Then Rachel sang some song but Blaine was really paying attention. He was more focused on his song.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Shue asked.

Blaine rose his hand.

"All right Blaine come on up."

Blaine walked up to the front of the classroom. He had his guitar in his hand.

"This is for Kurt," he says, shouldering his guitar.

He started to strum the beginning of the song.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Don't know if I could ever be Without you  
'Cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as were together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)

When the song was over, Kurt had the biggest smile on his face and all the girls were swooning.

Santana raised her hand, "Mr. Shue, can I sing next?" she asked.

Mr. Shue nodded.

Isabel got up, sat down on the unoccupied piano and began to play the beginning notes of a song.

(_A/N: Bold is Sanatana singing, Italics Isabel and Bold Italics is them together)_

**Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone**

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

_**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**_

**I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble**_  
_  
_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
_  
_**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**_

**Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
**  
_I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

_**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**_

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
_Everything's changed, we never knew_

How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?

Santana was looking at Britney the entire time. When the song ended, Britney got up and kissed Santana on the lips. When they separated, Rachel asked, "So are you like out now or something?"

Santana nodded. "I love Britney ad I don't want to hide it anymore."

The glee club just stared, not saying anything. Then Puck spoke up. "So wait, how long did you know Isabel?"

Isabel smiled. "I know everything silly boy," she said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Nu-uh, you didn't know Karofsky was gay," Blaine said.

"You didn't know," she retorted.

"Nu-uh you."

"Your mom!"

"We have the same mom! We're twins!"

"Yeah, well… shut up!"

"Ha I win!"

Isabel just rolled her eyes. Then she saw that the whole glee club was looking at them confused, well everyone except for Kurt.

"They do this all the time. They turn into 5 year olds when they argue," Kurt said.

"And yet you love me," Blaine said smiling at his boyfriend.

"For some reason," Kurt teased back, leaning in and pecking him on the lips.

Isabel got up from the piano and sat back down in the front row.

"Now, does anyone else wanna sing?" Mr. Shue asked. When no one replied, he said," Well good job everyone. Now we have a special surprise for Isabel."

Isabel wasn't paying attention, more focused on getting home until she heard her name. "What?" she said.

"There's some one here to see you," Mr. Shue said.

The door to the glee room opened and Jeff walked in with some of the Warblers. Isabel's eyes widened. Jeff smiled and winked at her. The Warblers took over the band. Jeff smiled, looking at Isabel as he's singing.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cause you're my angel sent from above_

Baby, you can do no wrong  
My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Jeff walked over to Isabel as he sang the next part of the song. __

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Het let go of Isabel's hand and walked back to the front of the class.

__

People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen  
'Cause they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love  
Oh your love, oh

Baby, you can do no wrong  
My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

My heart is blind, but I don't care  
'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

The song ended with Jeff sliding to his knees to Isabel. Nick went up to him and handed him a rose that he presented to Isabel.

"Isabel, will you be my Valentine?" he asked.

Isabel nodded, smiling. He got up and she hugged him. He lifted her and spun her around. He put her down and whispered into her ear, "See you tomorrow." He turned and walked off.

…

Valentine's Day

"So we're going to your apartment?" Kurt asked Blaine.

They were on their Valentine's date. Blaine had gone and picked Kurt up from his house. He then drove them back to his apartment.

"Yes, but there's a reason why."

"You're cheap?"

Blaine looked at him. They were in front of the door, Blaine with his keys out.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to be romantic," he said jokingly.

"Well stop. I like physical aspects, not the emotional parts," Kurt joked bacl.

"Very well then."

Blaine pulled Kurt in and started kissing him. He plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine turned their intertwined bodies so Kurt's back was against the door. Blaine placed each hand on either side of Kurt's waist and stepped closer. He detached his lips from Kurt's and started attacking his neck.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck even tighter, his hand gripping Blaine's hair.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed out.

He moaned quietly as Blaine nipped at his neck. Then he remembered they were in a hallway.

"Blaine," he said urgently. "We need to stop."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Why?"

"We're in a hallway."

"And?"

"Didn't you want to be romantic? We'' it's not very romantic to be heavily making out in the hallway."

"But I don't want to stop," Blaine whined, pressing the palm of his hand into Kurt's erection.

Kurt moaned and arched his back off the wall.

"Blaine, not here, inside," he managed to say, since Blaine started to rub his palm against him, causing delicious friction.

Blaine lifted his hand away and moved Kurt out of the way so he could open the door. Kurt took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Behind him, Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back and grabbed Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned and closed his eyes. Blaine's hands ran to Kurt's front ad pulled him close, Kurt's back flushed against Blaine's chest. He could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his ass. Blaine's hands wandered over to Kurt's belt and started to undo it.

"I had all these plans," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, as he pulled off Kurt's belt.

"Plans?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, we were going to have a romantic dinner and then I was going to ask if you wanted to take the next step," Blaine said, unbuttoning Kurt's pants.

"The next step?"

"In our relationship," Blaine said, pressing against Kurt's ass, grinding a bit.

Blaine just moaned as Blaine pulled down Kurt's zipper.

"What happened to those plans?"

"You shoved up wearing these plans," Blaine said sliding his hand into Kurt's pants, grasping Kurt's cock and pumping it a few times. Kurt threw his head back and moaned. Blaine took his hand out, turned Kurt around, pulled his pants down, and sunk to his knees. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was licking up and down his cock and then taking as much as he could into his mouth. Kurt keened and arched his back. Kurt rested his fingers into Blaine's hair tugging it every now and then. Blaine pressed Kurt's hips down to prevent Kurt from thrusting.

"Blaine, I'm gonna-" Kurt said, ending his sentence with a moan.

Blaine removed his mouth before Kurt could come. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and started pumping until Kurt came with a scream. When he was finished, Kurt slumped against the wall. Blaine rested one hand next to Kurt and leaned in a little. Kurt could see the lust in his eyes and smiled.

"So, was that the next step for out relationship?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's other hand went under Kurt's shirt and started softly stroking at the skin there. "No," was all he said.

Kurt's eyes widened as he figured out Blaine's meaning.

Blaine smiled at him, "If you're willing,"

Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's, hoping Blaine would get his meaning.

"I'll take that as a yes," Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

Blaine helped Kurt put his pants back on. Then he grasped Kurt's hand and said, "Come on, lets eat. I made dinner?"

"You made dinner? As in you cooked? Did Isabel help you?"

Blaine laughed. "No. Stouffer's did."

Kurt laughed and let him be led to the kitchen.

The breakfast table was covered in a checkered tablecloth. There were two lit candles. Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him lightly. "Do you like it?"

Kurt nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat down and ate. The conversation flowed easily between them. It was testament of their relationship. There wasn't a lot of awkwardness, no matter how chessy things got, or heated. They were best friends who were in love. That was basically how their relationship was described. When they finished eating, Blaine got up and took Kurt's hand, leading him to stand up.

"You know I love you, right?" Blaine asked him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close.

"Yeah of course. I love you too." Kurt said, grasping his hands behind Blaine's neck.

"There's something I- I want."

"What?" Kurt asked, looking Blaine in the eye.

"I want to be inside you."

Kurt gave a sharp gasp. Kurt had been thinking about this for a while and he wanted Blaine inside him too.

Kurt had begun to realize that at night, when he was masturbating, his hand would wander down more south to his hole. He's fucked himself a few times and wanted to be Blaine to fuck him. Blaine took Kurt's silence the wrong way.

"If you want. God, I've said it too soon and not you think I'm this pervert who-"

Kurt shut him up by kissing him had. He pressed his body against Blaine's. He rolled his hips against Blaine's to show how much he wanted it. Blaine moaned and fisted his hands into Kurt's shirt. They separated and Kurt remarked on Blaine's eyes were blown with lust.

"I want you inside me."

Blaine gulped. He untwined himself from Kurt, grasped Kurt's hand, and said, "Bedroom."

"Let me call my dad first, to let him know I'm spending the night."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt got his phone and dialed his dad's number.

"Hello?" Burt answered.

"Dad is it okay that I stay over at Blaine's tonight?"

"Kurt…"

"Please dad."

"All right. I may not be comfortable with it but I trust you."

"Thank you dad."

"You're welcome stay safe."

Kurt hung up and smiled. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and they walked to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine closed the door behind him and they started kissing. Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt up and Kurt lifted his arms and for two seconds, they stopped kissing so Blaine could pull Kurt's shirt over his head. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and pushed it off of him.

"Now let's loose the pants," Blaine said.

They both lost their pants and Blaine led Kurt to the bed. Still clad in their boxers, Kurt laid down on the bed and Blaine straddled his hips. Blaine leaned down and kissed him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's head. Blaine moved his lips down and kissed Kurt's jawline behind his ear, and then finally, started attacking Kurt's neck. Kurt groaned and arched his back, his erection brushing against Blaine's. Blaine started to jut his hips into Kurt's making him moan. Kurt's breathy moans were driving Blaine crazy.

"Blaine I need- I need-"

"You need what baby?"

"You Just do something."

Blaine detached his lips from Kurt's neck and looked at him. Blaine then hooked his hand into Kurt's boxers and pulled them down. He threw them onto the floor. Blaine then slid his off and reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer. Blaine slicked up his fingers and inserted one into Kurt's hole. Kurt hissed at the intrusion. Blaine stilled as Kurt got used to it. After a few seconds, Kurt managed to gasp, "Okay."

Blaine started to move his finger, moving it in and out. He added a second one and scissored them. When he hit Kurt's prostate, Kurt keened.

"Oh god Blaine. Right there."

Blaine started sliding his fingers in and out of Kurt's hole, hitting Kurt's sweet spot every time. He added a third one.

After a few seconds, Kurt said, "I'm ready Blaine."

Blaine removed his fingers and Kurt whined at the emptiness. Blaine slathered lube onto his cock, moaning at the feeling. He then slid into Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what it was like to feel pain and pleasure at the same time until now. Blaine inside of him felt so good but it hurt so much. Blaine didn't move his hips until Kurt got used to it. When he did, Blaine started with slow shallow thrusts until Kurt begged for more. He started thrusting harder and faster until Kurt came, exploding all over his chest. Blaine came soon after, screaming Kurt's name and he spilled into him. Blaine waited until they were both calm before he slid out of Kurt.

"How do you feel?'

"Good. It was good."

Blaine got up and grabbed a washclothe and wiped them both off. Blaine then lain down next to Kurt and they both went to sleep.

….

When Blaine woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Kurt wasn't lying next to him. Then he smelled something frying. Blaine got up and pulled on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. After he put it on, he noticed it smelled like Kurt. He looked down and saw that it was Kurt's shirt, the one he was wearing yesterday. Blaine smiled and then reached for his phone to see what time it was. Instead, he saw that he had a new text message from Isabel.

_Didn't come back to apartment. Went to the house to give you and Kurt privacy. _–I

Blaine's smiled widened. What happened last night had sunk it. He just had sex with his boyfriend. His sweet, sexy, amazing boyfriend. Blaine then walked out his room and saw that Kurt was in the kitchen. He was wearing his boxers and Blaine's shirt. Blaine walked up to him, put his arm around his waist and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Good morning," Blaine said.

"Morning."

"How do you feel?"

"A bit sore, but in a good way."

Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Breakfast."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"Ah, smells good."

"Thanks. Where's Isabel?"

"She went to the house to give us some privacy."

"Oh okay. Well I'm afraid you need to let go. I need to put this on some plates."

Blaine sighed. "Okay fine."

Kurt put the food on the plates and they ate. They talked easily. It was like they still hadn't run of things to talk about with each other. When they were done, Kurt started to get up to put the plates away but Blaine stopped him.

"Let me do that."

Blaine picked up the plates and put them in the sink. Kurt was standing and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Blaine asked him.

"Together?"

"Yeah. Together."

Kurt nodded.

And so they did and had shower sex.

**A/N: Woo this chapter is done! Sorry that it ended like that, I just. I just wanted to put this chapter up. The songs used in this chapter were: "Perfect Two" by Auburn, "How Did I Fall in Love With You" by the Backstreet Boys, and "Love Me" THE R5 VERSION!**

**Please review. And anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? Cause when I mapped this out, I didn't get past this one. So any ideas just tell me and I'll consider them. :)**


	22. Chapter 23

**A/N: Oh my god has it been a year already? I am so sorry that this has been long in the running. I have just had no inspiration to write anything. So I just kinda ended it like this. I know it's not what you guys were expecting but it's all I could write. So I apologize for this. It's the best I could do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

To say everything went back to normal would be for once the truth. Everything went back to how it was before high school took the light put of Isabel's eyes. When Mr. Anderson found Isabel and Blaine flinging batter at each other in the kitchen, he just shook his head and let them be. When Isabel and Jeff broke up, even though it was mutual, Blaine was there to help Isabel through the break up. Kurt and Blaine later went to New York together, with Kurt getting a degree in fashion and Blaine in business. They had their ups and downs and eventually got married. They had problems then too, at one point, inching towards divorce. But they made it through and adopted two kids, one boy and one girl.  
Isabel went to University of Michigan and studied psychology. She later became a licenced psychologist. She worked at a school district and became so liked by the students that ever student wanted to talk to her. If any suicidal students told her how she didn't understand what they were going through, she'd just lift up her sleeves and show them the scars. She later married and had one child. She taught her son as well as she could. And everything was all right in the end, all was well.


End file.
